Sweet Obsession
by Park Hye Mi
Summary: Nueva estudiante, nuevos sentimientos,nuevas aventuras y mucho romance. La vida de Zero... cambiara ¿podra dejar de amar a Yuuki? o ¿se dara la nueva oportunidad de amar a alguien mas que de verdad lo ame?  ZeroxOcc
1. Olvidar el pasado…duele…

Bueno este es mi primer fic de Vampire Knight ^^...y no se que mas decir :P

**Capitulo 1: Olvidar el pasado…duele…**

Zero tan solo pensó que era un sueño…pero no…su amada Yuuki, el amor que tanto deseo…se había ido con Kaname.

Un año ya había pasado desde que los Kuran abandonaron la academia Cross, todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el lugar. Los estudiantes de la clase diurna retomaron sus clases con normalidad.

Hace seis meses había ingresado una nueva alumna a la academia, era la nueva _"Hija" _del director. Su familia había sido uno de los clanes de cazadores más conocido en el país, todos sus parientes tras ser asesinados por un vampiro sin control. Desde aquel día su vida no tenía sentido, con las graves heridas que traía desde que el vampiro la ataco, vago por días y días enteros, sin poder resistir mas cayo inconsciente en medio del bosque.

Aquella noche Zero daba un tranquilo paseo, tratando de olvidarse del mundo entero aunque fuera por solos segundos, sintió el dulce aroma de la sangre, pero aquel aroma era dulce, podría obsesionar a cualquier vampiro. Camino siguiendo el rastro, tras caminar algunos minutos encontró a la chica y la llevo a la academia, casi sin vida. De aquella vez su estadía en la academia fue segura, quedando como la nueva hija adoptiva de Kaien.

Zero por su parte se había vuelto más frio, su mirada ya no tenía rastro de vida, esos hermosos ojos amatistas mostraban odio, soledad, tristeza, traición, todo lo malo se reflejaba en su vida. Solo tenía el vago recuerdo de Yuuki, que en su mente resonaba cada día que pasaba, su sonrisa…su mirada…su entusiasmo... ¡Todo!, todo de ella recordaba.

El chico se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos, mirando el atardecer desde la ventana de su habitación, su mirada era sin brillo, solo se podía notar el hermoso color de sus ojos. Un leve ruido lo saco de su mundo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a la chica que hace seis meses había salvado. Zero solo la observo fríamente.

-¿No sabes tocar? – Murmuro Frio.

-Lo siento, pero toque tres veces y no abriste – Lo mira cruzándose de brazos –Es obvio que iba a entrar –Infla un poco las mejillas.

Zero solo se encoje de hombros, volviendo su mirada a la ventana. Alanís se acerca a él y se pone a su lado, el chico evitaba mirarla. Su forma de ser y actuar eran similares a las de Yuuki, lo cual la hacía recordarla más y no poder olvidarla.

La chica a su lado da un gran suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Zero, el director nos necesita – Lo mira, el chico solo hace una mueca de fastidio, sacando una leve risa por parte de Alanís.

-¿Para qué? –Pregunta ignorando su risa, ya sabía porque reía, así que solo la ignoro.

-No lo sé, solo dijo que nos vería en su oficina en diez minutos..-Se vuelve a encoger de hombros

-Que fastidio – Se voltea, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Zero, para ti todo es un fastidio – Lo sigue.

-Si...y tu igual lo eres – El chico salía de la habitación.

-¡Oye! – Se acerca rápidamente a él para darle un golpe, pero este fue más rápido y cerró la puerta, haciendo que Alanís se golpeara contra la puerta. -¡Auch! ¡Mi nariz! ¡Me las vas a pagar Zero! – Exclamo furiosa saliendo detrás del. Como siempre Zero solo la ignoro por completo siguiendo su camino seguido de ella.

Ambos llegaron a la oficina del director Kaien, el hombre los recibió con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Para qué nos quiere? – Pregunto Zero con cara de pocos amigos, estaba de mal humor.

-Hijo por favor cambia esa cara –El director lo miro sonriente, pero el fuerte golpe de Zero contra la mesa, lo hizo saltar del susto.

-No soy su hijo – El chico lo fulmina con la mirada. –Nos dirá para que nos llamo o solo nos tendrá parados aquí – Lo seguía mirando con la misma mirada de antes. Alanís al ver esto solo se encoge de hombros dando un suspiro.

-Bien, bien –Kaien se acomodo los ante ojos y los vio con una expresión muy seria. –Verán…dentro de algunas semanas, volverán los alumnos de la clase nocturna – Aquella noticia dejo helado a Zero, fue como si le hubieran arrojado un balde con agua fría. Todo eso significaba que _ella _Volvería, Yuuki, la volvería a ver después de todo.

El ambiente se torno tenso, Alanís tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, de alguna u otra forma la noticia no le agrado mucho, viviría con vampiros, tendría que tratar con ellos. Sabia el rencor que les tenia, pero eso no fue tanto lo que le desagrado…Sabia que con la clase nocturna volvería Yuuki, no la conocía para hablar de más de ella, sabía todo lo que había ocurrido antes de su llegada. Es mas no le importaba…pero se sentía extraña por aquello.

-Entonces significa que…-La chica miro al director, pero fue interrumpida por él.

-Así es, todos volverán –Asentía mirándola –No los llame solo para esto – Pausa un minuto. –Alanís, tu serás la nueva prefecta y compañera de Zero –La chica solo asintió y giro su vista hacia Zero. El chico solo miraba el suelo, no dijo nada y solo salió del lugar.

-Zero…-La chica intento hablarle antes que se fuera, pero no funciono, él chico ya hacia fuera del edificio.

El director Cross y su nueva hija adoptiva se quedaron en silencio, observando la puerta por donde había salido Zero.

-Esto es algo inesperado para el –Murmuro Kaien –Ya ha pasado un año…pero aun no lo supera del todo –Tenia su vista fija en la chica. –Supongo que tendrá que acostumbrarse cueste lo que cueste…no se puede hacer nada si él no ayuda –Las últimas palabras del director, eran director y para algunos llegarían a ser crueles con el tono que las dijo. –Solo espero que no hayan muchos problemas –suspira pesadamente.

-Si lo sé…-Alanís mostraba una mirada de preocupación por Zero.

Tratando de olvidar el tema, el hombre la mira y sonríe. –Ya puedes retirarte, prepárate y da lo mejor de ti –Le sonreía a su _"Hija"_

La chica asiente mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. –No me rendiré y daré lo mejor de mí, padre…- Dicho esto sale del lugar, dejando al director lloriqueando como un bebe, al haberlo llamado _padre._

La noche ya estaba presente, Zero se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol mirando el cielo estrellado, frente a sus ojos aparece la imagen de su amada.

-Yuuki…- Susurra alzando la mano como si quisiera acariciar el rostro de la chica.

-Atrapaste a una polilla, Zero –Se escucha una voz femenina, proveniente desde abajo. El chico en instantes reconoció la voz y fijo su mirada hacia abajo, su mirada se cruzo con la de Alanís, por un momento se perdió en la mirada de ella, pero luego entra en sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-El chico la mira con su habitual actitud fría.

-Estaba preocupada…-Susurro lo último. –Saliste tan de repente de la oficina que me dejaste preocupada –Lo miraba, sabiendo el por qué era. Zero solo se encoje de hombros y extiende su mano hacia ella.

-Sube –Le dice con el tono de voz más suave, Alanís solo sonríe y toma su mano, Zero sin esforzarse la alzo y la sentó a su lado, quedándose callado.

Sin saber que decir, se mantenía callada, pero aquel silencio le incomodaba.

-Desde hoy tendremos que aprovechar al máximo las horas para dormir –Se estira un poco animada, tratando de que Zero mascullara siquiera una palabra. La chica decía cada tontería en el momento menos adecuado, pero ni siquiera un regaño de los labios de él salía.

-Ve a dormir, ya es tarde –Después de un largo rato, Zero había hablado.

-No quiero, además mañana es sábado ¿no? – Lo mira.

-Haz lo que quieras –Murmura.

-Me quedare aquí para observar el amanecer – Sonríe de una forma dulce.

Aquella sonrisa causo un raro efecto extraño dentro de Zero, a pesar de que Alanís tenía rasgos tanto como físicos y psicológicos a los de Yuuki…aquella sonrisa era única.

-Tendré que quedarme, sabiendo cómo eres de distraída para ser una cazadora, corres peligro...- Murmuro desviando la mirada.

-Como que distraída…-Infla las mejillas.

-Lo eres –Zero le pica las mejillas, desinflándolas.

-Solo un poquito –Ríe levemente, para luego mirar el cielo.

Este solo la observo el silencio, mirando sus raros ojos. –Otra vez tus ojos cambian-La mira

-Oh, bueno, si –Lo mira, los ojos de Alanís eran azul profundo como el cielo en las noches, en el día eran celestes como el mismo cielo.

-Extraña –Susurra tomando un mechón de su cabello, hasta el cabello era parecido al de Yuuki, era de castaño un poco más claro y largo, dejando ver en las puntas unos risos juguetones que resaltaban. –Fresa…-siente el aroma del cabello de la chica.

-¿Qué haces?-Lo mira confundida.

-El aroma de tu cabello es peculiar, shampoo de fresa ¿eh?, niña –Intenta despeinarla pero no tiene resultado alguno, ya que la chica siempre traía el cabello amarrado en una coleta.

-Oye, oye ya basta de hacer eso –Se queja, mirándolo fijamente. Zero solo voltea la mirada. –Zero, solo quería decirte que…cuentas con mi apoyo siempre, sé que no te agrado, pero te considero mi amigo –Sonríe.

-¿Que no me agradas? –La mira. –Te equivocas y tampoco te odio, como tú me lo dices a veces –La observa fijamente. –Es solo que…-Susurra, pero que calla

-Me parezco a Yuuki, ¿no es así?- Alanís lo observa y este solo asiente. –Pero que te quede claro, yo no soy ella, aunque tengamos mucho parecido –Sonríe. –A si que, solo confía en mí, te ayudare en todo –

Zero la mira, por alguna razón esas palabras lo acurrucaban, lo hacían sentir cálido, la mirada del chico se fijo en el cuello de Alanís, su ojos se tornan carmesí. Mientras que lentamente se acercaba a ella.

-Ze-Zero…-Lo mira nerviosa al ver sus ojos, sabía lo que pasaría, así que solo se quedo quieta. El chico le tomo delicadamente el brazo y mordió su muñeca, sin brusquedad para lastimarla. -_¿Por qué lo dejo hacer esto?...se supone que tengo rencor a los vampiros…pero Zero es diferente…-_Pensaba mientras el chico le bebía la sangre.

-Lo siento –Zero rápidamente se aparto, poniendo enseguida un pañuelo sobre la mordedura, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero su sangre era tan dulce e irresistible, era como una adicción. Alanís solo le sonrió y se quedo con él, hasta el día siguiente.


	2. ¿Que siento por ti?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Que siento por ti...?**

Todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Zero, ya era el día, el día en que volvería a ver a Yuuki. Había pasado tres semanas desde que el director les dio la noticia, del regreso de la clase nocturna a la academia Cross.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, era como un castigo para el chico, solo quería que ya fuera la hora para ver a su amada aunque fuera por tan solo segundos.

Se encontraba viendo la lluvia desde la ventana de su habitación. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Alanís.

-¿Te sientes bien?-La chica se acerca a Zero, muy preocupada, las últimas dos semanas había estado más extraño de lo común, cosa que la preocupaba.

-Estoy bien –Respondió este fríamente.

-Ya debemos ir, solo queda media hora –Alanís al ver la respuesta y expresión fría de Zero, decidió salir de la habitación y no preguntar más. Se había deprimido un poco, ves que el chico le hablaba de una manera fría se sentía extraña o más bien deprimida.

-Hm...-Zero dio un suspiro y salió tras ella, caminaba a paso lento. El pensar que en tan solo minutos vería a Yuuki, lo tenía muy pensativo.

La lluvia en esos momentos no era importante para las chicas que ya esperaban con ansias a los vampiros. Todas cubriéndose del agua con paraguas, no querían que su apariencia se estropeara, querían estar presentables.

Zero había llegado junto a su nueva compañera. Al estar de nuevo allí le trajo muchos recuerdos de Yuuki. Giro su vista y vio a un par de chicas tratando de escalar el muro.

-Oigan ustedes dos, bajen enseguida de ahí –La mirada fría del chico, hizo que ambas chicas temblaran del susto, y bajaran enseguida.

Al alboroto que había entre las chicas era demasiado, Alanís se sorprendía un poco ¿por qué tanto interés de ver a chicos que no eran de ellas?

-¡Si no se tranquilizan, ninguna vera a nadie!-La chica estaba parada sobre la pared, mirando a todas las otras muchachas. Tras decir esto solo provoco murmullos de las demás.

Zero alzo la vista y la vio. –_Esta niña…-_Pensó viéndola, sabía lo distraída que era y se subía, en cualquier momento podía caer.

El ruido de las puertas abriéndose hizo mirar a todos hacia el frente. Cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron completamente, dejaron ver a los antiguos estudiantes de la clase nocturna, entre ellos…Yuuki, Iba tomada de la mano con Kaname.

Zero en el momento de verla queda helado, todo, completamente todo de ella seguía siendo igual excepto algo, su mirada…su mirada era diferente a la de antes, algo en sus ojos era extraño.

Alanís de un momento a otro apareció al lado de Zero, las chicas estaban formadas en fila, como si estuvieran en el ejercito, pero aquellos duro poco, al sentir los coqueteos de cierto vampiro. Si, era Aidou, quien les lanzaba besos y las hacia derretirse.

La lluvia hacia cesado justo en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron.

Yuuki al salir busco con la mirada al chico de ojos amatistas, sabía que lo encontraría ahí, miro hacia todos lados hasta que lo vio acompañado de una chica, su mirada se hizo extraña, al verlo con una chica como compañera que no fuera ella. Se encamino lentamente a él, con Kaname aun tomándole la mano.

-Gusto en verte, Zero –Yuuki le sonríe, mirándolo fijamente, esto hizo que el chico sintiera una descarga por dentro. Zero solo la observo en silencio, sin decir siquiera una palabra, ahora era una Kuran, una vampiresa pura sangre ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora que había vuelto?

-Valla pero si es el mismo Zero –El mayor de los Kuran había hablado, fijo su vista en la acompañante de Zero. -¿Y? ¿Quién es esta señorita? –Miro a la chica, con su típica sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Alanís, y soy la nueva prefecta –Lo mira con seriedad.

-¿La nueva prefecta?-Murmuro Yuuki -¿Una niña como tú, la nueva prefecta?-Miro fijamente a Alanís, con una mirada un tanto fría. La chica sin inmutarse le sostuvo la mirada de igual forma. –Ya vámonos, Kaname -Jala el brazo del chico, este solo sonrió y se fue con ella.

-¿Siempre actuaba tan detestable?-Pregunto Alanís a Zero, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna, el chico aun no salía de su trance. Solo suspiro y comenzó a caminar, se sentía enojada y preocupada por Zero. ¿Cómo era posible de que no se la sacara ni siquiera un minuto de la mente? Quizás sentía celos...Pero ¿celos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el chico solo pensaba en ella y no era capaz de olvidarla? ¿Cómo podía ser así? Solo veía a ese chico como un amigo y nada mas…o eso era lo que creía ella.

Ya no había obscurecido, la lluvia se había ido repentinamente. Zero caminaba sin rumbo fijo por un largo rato, sin despreocuparse de su trabajo como guardián. El chico se recargo en un árbol y miro el cielo por minutos. Solo veía el rostro de Yuuki, era lo único en que pensaba, no podía sacarla de su mente. Veía esos ojos de ella, antes de que fuera vampiro y los comparaba a los de ahora, en verdad la chica tenía algo extraño en su mirar, ¿Qué podía ser aquello? ¿Sería la misma de antes o había cambiado?

Los días pasaron rápidamente, ya era un mes desde que la clase nocturna había vuelto. Las cosas estaban tranquilas hasta el momento.

Yuuki cada vez que veía a Zero se acercaba a él, pero este solo la evadía aunque le doliera todo por dentro, le hacia las cosas más difíciles, mas difícil de olvidarla le era ahora que había vuelto.

Era otra noche más de trabajo como guardianes. Alanís se encontraba vigilando la zona de que ningún grupo de Fan's Girl paseara en la noche solo para ver a los chicos guapos.

La chica se sentó bajo un árbol, una leve brisa movía su cabello, cerró los ojos y suspiro. Estuvo así por un momento, pero el murmuro de unas voces la sacaron de su relajado momento, se acercaba con tranquilidad a ver quién era. Vio a Zero junto con Yuuki, ambos discutían de algo. Se escondió tras de un árbol y escucho con atención.

-¿Por qué tuviste que regresar? –El chico miraba a Yuuki tristemente.

-¿Qué? ¿No te agrada que haya vuelto? –La chica lo abrazo, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Zero.

-Solo hiciste las cosas más difíciles –Zero la trato de apartar, pero Yuuki lo tomo del rostro y lo beso

-Pronto te alegraras de que haya vuelto –Dicho esto, la chica comienza a caminar y se pierde entre las sombras.

Zero la vio irse, por dentro estaba destrozado, Alanís estaba sorprendida, sentía un poco de celos.

_-¿Por qué me siento así?-_Pensó mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho, sentía como su corazón latía a mil. Con cuidado de que el chico no la viera camino adentrándose a lo más profundo del bosque. Camino sin rumbo, mientras su vista estaba pegada en el cielo, vio la fuente y se acerco, sentándose en el borde. _-¿Qué debería hacer?...acaso me estoy enamo… ¡no, no es posible!-_sus pensamientos la volvían loca, fijo su vista en el agua viendo su reflejo, en verdad se parecía a Yuuki, pero no tanto como para que todos las confundieran. Vio algo brillante en el agua, metió su mano tratando de alcanzar aquello. –Mm…-Sintió como se hirió el dedo. –Era un vidrio…-susurra mirando su dedo sangrando.

Un joven de cabello y ojos castaños, daba un paseo por el lugar, estar allí le recordaba muchas cosas. Sonrió, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Era un dulce aroma, embriagante, delicado, era sangre; se encamino siguiendo el rastro y ahí encontró de donde provenía. Vio a Alanís sentada en la fuente, la mirada de la chica estaba fija en su dedo, el cual seguía sangrando.

Se acerco a ella quedando justo en frente. Sus ojos enseguida se tornaron carmesí. –Hola, Alanís –Sonrió este.

La chica se exalta un poco, estaba distraída pensando lo ocurrido. –Kaname…-Susurra mirándolo, el joven le toma delicadamente la mano y lame la sangre que corría.

-Tu sangre es deliciosa…tiene un sabor único…-La mira, Alanís sabiendo que corría peligro se comporto tranquila, enseguida aparto rápidamente su mano.

-Esto…gracias…-Trato de pararse pero Kaname la detuvo, manteniéndola sentada. –Debo irme...-Susurra.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? –volvió a tomar el brazo de la chica, esta vez sintió el dulce aroma, sus colmillos ya se hacían presente, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, clava sus colmillos en la muñeca de la chica, bebiendo su embriagante sangre.

-Ya…ya basta…-Sentía como las energías se le iban. -¡Ya, no me toques! –Rápidamente aparta el brazo de la boca de Kaname haciéndose una herida más profunda. Lo mira seriamente. –No me vuelvas a tocar –Dicho esto la chica salió corriendo adentrándose al bosque.

-Es una interesante chica…-Murmuro, relamiéndose los labios. Voltea y comienza a caminar. -¿Desde hace cuanto que estas ahí?-Se paró en seco observando una silueta femenina

-El suficiente tiempo para darme cuenta de que quieres la sangre de esa chica –Era Yuuki quien los había estado viendo.

-Podría ser…-El chico, la tomo de la mano y ambos caminaron, perdiéndose de vista

Alanís se había detenido de correr, había subido a un árbol, su respiración era agitada por tanto correr. –Demonios…-Susurra viendo sangrar la herida, de su bolsillo saca un pañuelo y venda la herida. El paño enseguida se tiño de rojo. –Por que tenía que pasar esto –Murmura mirando el cielo. Siente pasos cerca y mira hacia abajo. -¿Zero? ¡Oye Zero espera! –La chica hizo un gran intento por no caer de la rama, pero fue en vano, se dio un golpesote al caer del árbol. –Ay…-Se soba, poniéndose de pie.

-Tú, porque no te dejas de ser tan problemática, desde que te conozco solo te metes en problemas, deberías de desaparecer aunque sea un día, eres un problema para mí –Zero se lo dijo fríamente y con enfado.

-Pero…-Alanís se sorprendió por aquellas palabras. –Yo solo quería saber cómo estaba…-baja la mirada.

-Pues que crees, estoy de lo mejor hasta hare fiesta por eso –El chico se volteo comenzando a caminar. Un aroma ya conocido lo hizo parar, volteo y la examino con la mirada, enseguida vio su brazo sangrar. -¿Quién te hizo esto? –Dijo tomando delicadamente su brazo. Quita el pañuelo y ve las marcas de los colmillos. La chica no le respondió nada. –Dime, ¿Quién fue? –Insistió

-Ese no es problema tuyo o ¿acaso te molesta de que alguien más beba mi sangre? -Aparto el brazo bruscamente. –Dijiste que era un problema para ti, así que no preguntes que es lo que paso –Comienza a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

Zero se le quedo mirando atónito, era la primera vez que ella le hablaba de esa forma tan cortante y fría. Había hecho mal al hablarle y decirle tales cosas. Suspiro y la siguió en silencio.

-¿Qué demonios se cree para decirme tales cosas?-La chica iba maldiciendo mentalmente al mundo entero. Voltea y lo mira. – ¡No se sigas! –Sigue su camino.

-Oye…-Trata de detenerla. -¡Espera!-La toma del brazo y la acorrala contra un árbol

-¿Qué quieres? –Dice fría.

-Yo…lo siento…-Susurra Zero bajando la mirada. –No debí de haberte dicho eso –La mira fijamente.

Suspira resignada. –Está bien, no importa –Sonríe levemente

-Pero ¿creo que ya no tendrás que decirme quien fue?-La miro

-¿Eh? –Sospecho de que Zero ya sabía que había sido Kaname quien la mordió, sentía un poco de miedo, si ese chico se enteraba quizás era capaz de matarla. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Dice asiéndose la que no sabe de que hablaba

-Esto –Le toma el brazo. –Fue Kaname –Dice secamente, dejando a Alanís helada.

La chica solo desvía la mirada. –Me iré a dormir, estoy cansada…-Lo evitaba.

-Me evitas, ¿hice algo malo?-La toma del mentón, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

Se sentía enojada, al recordar aquel beso entre el y Yuuki. –No es nada, ahora déjame –Se zafa de el

-Niña –Susurra mirándola

Voltea y le saca la lengua. –Aun así te agrado, tu lo dijiste la ultima vez –Sonríe y se va a su dormitorio. Zero por su parte sonrió un poco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la vio ir, una vez que la vio fuera de peligro, decidió regresar a su dormitorio.


	3. Van naciendo nuevos sentimientos…

**Capitulo 3º: Van naciendo nuevos sentimientos…**

Finas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de aquella joven de ojos azules, un vago recuerdo se le había ido a la mente.

La nieve caía sobre la zona, el frio invierno se hacía presente. Aquella época donde se pueden compartir muchas cosas en familia; compartir, reír, disfrutar, sentir la calidez del hogar. Todo aquello…ya no podía sentirlo, no podía soportarlo era muy duro para ella. Desde el ataque había quedado sola, su familia…todo lo que tenía se había dejado de existir. Aquella mirada ya no era la misma, se podía ver en sus ojos que sentía tristeza, soledad y rencor...Rencor hacia aquel vampiro que asesino a las personas más importantes en su vida.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica, se encontraba mirando a través de su ventana, la nieve era tan blanca, tan hermosa que distraía a cualquiera. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Un perturbador ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, la puerta de la alcoba se abría lentamente, cosa que la hizo secar enseguida sus lágrimas, no quería que la vieran llorar. Solo quería mantenerse fuerte frente a los demás. Giro su vista hacia la puerta y ahí vio al chico…a ese chico que por alguna extraña razón la hacía sentir aliviada. Tal vez era porque ambos compartían una historia similar.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que la clase nocturna había vuelto, y la relación de Zero con Alanís había mejorado, se habían vuelto más cercanos el uno al otro, claro que el chico seguía siendo cortante pero menos frio que antes.

-¿Qué pasa, Zero?-Lo mira.

El chico se acerca a ella. – ¿Por qué lloras?-

-No estaba llorando –Desvía la mirada.

El chico se encoge de hombros, sabía que lo evitaría, camino y se sentó en la cama. –Mentirosa…-Susurra.

Alanís se acerca y se pone frente a él -¿Por qué mentirosa?-Lo mira cruzándose de brazos.

Zero la miro fijamente, en un rápido movimiento la abrazo y la sentó entre sus piernas. –Porque si estabas llorando y no te culpo, eres una persona y tienes sentimientos…-Acariciaba lentamente la cabeza de la chica.

-Yo…no lo soporto mas…-Alanís rompe el llanto.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes –Susurra el chico acariciando la espalda de la chica para reconfortarla. La joven lloro por un buen rato, todo el llanto que tenia dentro lo desahogo estando en brazos de Zero.

-Creo que ya…estoy mejor…-Susurra Alanís separándose de el lentamente.

Zero la mira fijamente sin querer preguntar nada, la chica alza la vista, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos amatistas. Llevo su mano al rostro del chico acariciándolo lentamente. En los últimos días se había dado cuenta que lo quería, pero de una forma especial, tal vez era un sentimiento de amigos o en verdad se había enamorado de Zero.

El chico al sentir su mano sobre su mejilla sintió una inmensa calidez, por un momento pensó que era Yuuki, pero no, esos ojos azules eran únicos solo le pertenecían a alguien y ese alguien era Alanís. Puso su mano sobre la de la chica sin quitarla de su rostro, con la punta de sus dedos acaricio la suave piel de Alanís. Ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, Zero miro los labios de la chica, eran hermosos, paso la yema de sus dedos sobre aquellos jugosos labios de Alanís, su rostro comenzó a acercarse al de la chica, estaba solo a centímetros del de ella. Sentía deseos de probar sus labios, no sabía por qué, solo sentía aquello.

-Zero…-Susurra la chica al verlo, ella también sentía el mismo deseo, pero no podía hacerlo, tal vez aun no era el momento. El chico al oír su nombre, la miro. Esta sonríe levemente y lo abraza recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Zero sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió aquel abrazo lleno de calidez, sintió aquel dulce aroma que emanaba de la chica.

-¿Ya estas mas calmada?-Pregunta este acariciándole la cabeza.

-Sí, muchas gracias –Sonríe levemente, rompió el abrazo poniéndose de pie. Mira el reloj. –Ya es tarde, iré a preparar la cena –Lo mira tomándole la mano. – ¿Vamos?-

-Claro, vamos…-Zero se puso de pie, yendo junto con ella hacia la cocina.

-Muy bien, a cocinar –los ánimos de la chica habían subido repentinamente. Voltea su mirada hacia el chico y sonríe curiosamente. –No creerás que solo miraras ¿o no?-

-Bueno yo…-El joven vampiro trataba de buscar excusa. Solo se rindió y suspiro. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?-La mira.

-Solo ayudarme a pelar las verduras –Sonrió Alanís, aquella sonrisa le causo alegría a Zero, no le gustaba verla triste, es más le gustaba cuando sonreía.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelar las verduras, luego de unos minutos Alanís preparaba tranquilamente la cena. Zero la observaba desde la puerta, estaba recargado en el marco de este, mirándola de pies a cabeza ¿Qué sentía por ella? Un nuevo sentimiento estaba creciendo dentro de el, cada vez que la tenía cerca olvidaba al mundo entero inclusive a Yuuki.

-_Porque siento esto…-_Pensó la chica al sentirse observada, giro su vista hacía Zero, este al verla desvía la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. –Am…bueno…-se encoge de hombros yendo hacía la sala, esperando al director para cenar. Zero se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

-¿No has visto al director?-Murmuro la chica

-No, la última vez que lo vi fue hace como dos horas –Mira el techo pensativo.

-Quizás en que anda…-Alanís se quedo pensativa, recordó aquel momento en la habitación con Zero y un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas. _-¡Olvida eso! _–Piensa levantando la mirada. –Ah…-Da un gran suspiro.

Zero también se encontraba pensativo sobre lo que había sentido en la habitación. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Tal vez Alanís lo estaba ayudando a olvidar a Yuuki? ¿Sentía algo más que amistad hacia la **torpe chica** como él la llamaba?. Muchas preguntan rodeaban al chico, se quedo pensativo por un rato. El silencio reinaba en la sala, Alanís estaba callada y un poco sonrojada, no quería hablar ya que no tenia tema alguno.

La chica miro su brazo, la cicatriz de la mordedura que le había causado Kaname aun no se quitaba, al parecer fue peor quitar el brazo tan bruscamente esa noche, ya que la herida se había vuelto más profunda. Una peculiar voz los saco de sus pensamientos, el director Cross había vuelto.

-¡Hola hijos míos!-Exclamo emocionado entrando al lugar

-Que no soy su…-Zero fue interrumpido por Alanís, quien le cubrió la boca con las manos.

-Hola, padre…-Sonríe algo nerviosa. El chico solo rodo los ojos dejándose callar por ella. Kaien los miro y sonrió ampliamente, la chica desvía la mirada hacia unas cajas que el hombre traía. -¿Qué es eso?-pregunta curiosa

-No seas intrusa, niña –Murmura Zero mirándola. Solo recibe una mirada fulminante de la chica.

-Ah eso, son tus cosas Alanís –Sonrió el Kaien –Fue lo único que pude traer, se que te gustaría que las trajera –la mira

-¿Mis…cosas…?-Sorprendida se acerca a una de las cajas. La abre dejando ver muchas cosas, entre ellas una foto. –Esto es…-saca la foto y la observa, enseguida sus ojos se cristalizan. En la foto se podía ver a una mujer más o menos de cuarenta años, a su lado a un joven de la misma edad de Zero, a su lado estaba Alanís. –Madre…-susurra tocando la foto con la punta de sus dedos. –Muchas gracias por traer las cosas –sonrió a su _"padre"_

Kaien emocionado la abraza como peluche, dejándola casi sin aire. Zero los mira alzando una ceja, se fija en la foto y no ve a ningún hombre mayor, quedándose extrañado por eso. Una vez que el hombre soltó a la chica, esta dio un suspiro de alivio, le volvió el aire a los pulmones.

-Serviré la cena –sonríe yendo a la cocina. Zero la siguió con la mirada, ante ese acto el director soltó una pequeña risita picara. Después de unos minutos los tres cenaban en silencio. El hombre mayor pensaba en como juntar a esos dos, sabía que había algo especial en ellos que los unía, Zero estaba en su mundo y Alanís recordaba el ataque hace meses atrás. Después de la cena, el director Cross se retiro dejando a solas a Zero y a la chica.

-¿A qué hora te irás a dormir? –Pregunta el chico sentado en el sofá.

-No lo sé, quiero ver las cosas y después me iré a dormir –sonríe sacando algunas cosas. –No puede ser…-susurra escondiendo algo.

-¿Qué es eso?-se acerca a ver, pero no puede ya que Alanís lo escondió. La mira y le hace cosquillas para que suelte lo que tenia, esto enseguida funciono. –Que adorable –sonríe de lado mirando una foto.

-¡Dame eso!-la chica estaba totalmente sonrojada, intento quitarle la foto a Zero pero no pudo. En la foto salía ella a los cuatro años vestida como muñeca y maquillada como gato, en su cabeza llevaba unas orejas también de gato. –Debí haber quemado es hace mucho...-susurra.

Zero al ver la foto suelta una leve risa. –Oh y aquí están las orejas, veamos si te quedan aun –Las toma y las coloca en la cabeza de Alanís. –Aun te quedan, eres una niña –la mira de forma burlona.

Infla las mejillas aun sonrojadas. –Zero no te burles –Le quita la foto.

-Pero si te ves adorable…-La mira de igual forma. La chica suspira y sigue revisando las cosas. –A propósito… ¿tu padre tomo esta foto?-le muestra la primera foto que vio ella.

-No, esa foto la tomo una amiga de mi madre –lo mira. –Mi padre…pues veras, cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada de mí, la abandono. Según se él golpeaba a mi madre frecuentemente. Creo que solo lo hacía por desprecio. Un día encontró alguien más y se fue –El chico al oír el relato decide no preguntar mas, ahora sabia el por qué el padre de Alanís no aparecía en la foto. Y ahora entendía por qué le decía padre con tanta facilidad al director.

El tiempo pasó y así los jóvenes se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones. Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron temprano, era otra semana de clases. Zero estaba leyendo un libro sentado en la mesa mientras Alanís desayunaba tranquilamente acompañada del chico. La muchacha tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, ya que en la noche anterior no había podido dormir; primero porque se fue a la cama muy tarde y la otra fue porque solo tenía en mente el momento en el cual casi se beso con Zero.

-Te ves mal –Susurra el chico mirándola

-Lo sé…-Alanís deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. –Tengo sueño –Se queja.

Zero suspira y se levanta. –Vamos, se nos hace tarde –La toma del brazo y se la lleva con el, casi arrastrándola. –Estoy seguro de que te dormirás en clase –Murmura aun jalándola, la chica solo caminaba como si fuera un zombie.

Ya ambos habían alcanzado a llegar al aula de clases, Zero no ponía atención a la clase estaba pensando en su mundo. Alanís intentaba no dormirse.

-Ah...que sueño tengo…-murmura la chica bostezando levemente. Sin poder soportar más cerró los ojos dejando caer su cabeza en el escritorio, provocando un fuerte ruido.

-¡Señorita Cross!-Exclamo el profesor molesto de sus murmullos y bostezos.

-¡Hay mama! –Se despierta de golpe, provocando risas de parte de sus compañeros. -¿Qué sucede profesor?-Pregunta como si nada.

-Ponga atención a la clase, por favor –Dice el jefe de la clase volviendo a escribir en el pizarrón.

-Está bien…-la chica volvió a bostezar, sacando de sus casillas al profesor.

-Venga a hacer el ejercicio al pizarrón –ordeno el hombre mayor.

-Estoy en problemas…-se levanta y camina hacia el pizarrón –Veamos…no logro entender…-susurra sin saber qué hacer. –Bueno, que la suerte lo diga –comenzó a desarrollar en ejercicio al azar. –Listo…-dice volviendo a su puesto.

-Para ser tan distraída, lo hizo bien –Murmura el profesor mirando el ejercicio bien hecho.

-¿Qué cosa dice? –Alanís se sorprendió. –Está bien, por primera vez logre hacer algo en matemáticas –

-Suertuda…-susurra Zero mirándola desde su asiento.

-El sueño te hace más inteligente…-bromeo Yori sentada al lado de Alanís

-Jejeje eso parece –Ríe avergonzada. El chico de ojos violetas solo la observaba de reojo. El tiempo de la última clase había acabado, Alanís se encontraba conversando animadamente con Yori. Yori ya sabía todo sobre los vampiros en la academia, había sido la mejor amiga de Yuuki o lo era aun. –Bueno iré a tranquilizar el ambiente, vámonos Zero –Voltea a ver hacia el lugar del chico.

-Ah, Alanís, el se fue hace mucho –Sonríe Yori mirándola. Un aura negra rodeo a la chica y una cara de sádica aparece en su rostro. – ¿Estás bien? –La compañera de asiento de la castaña la mira preocupada y sorprendida por su actitud.

-¡Nos vemos luego, Yori-chan! –Dicho esto Alanís sale corriendo del salón hacia los dormitorios de la luna. Al llegar encuentra a la manada de chicas con las hormonas alborotadas por ver a los vampiros. –Esto no puede ser…-susurra mirando a su alrededor. Buscaba a Zero. -¡_No está aquí y salió antes que yo!_ –Pensó desesperada.

Intentaba mantener a las chicas lejos de las puertas, en un intento de alejarlas las chicas utilizan sus súper poderes de novias desesperadas, dejándola tirada en el suelo toda pisoteada.

-¡Oigan que creen que están haciendo! –La voz y el aura fría de Zero hizo que todas las chicas retrocedieran y se calmaran.

Alanís se puso lentamente de pie sacudiendo su ropa. –Rayos…-Lloraba a cascaditas. Las grandes puertas se abrieron lentamente dejando ver a los alumnos de la clase nocturna.

Kaname, Yuuki, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Takuma y Rima caminaron tranquilamente, excepto Aidou quien como de costumbre les coqueteaba a las muchachas.

-¡Ah, Aidou-Senpai! ¡Por aquí, aquí! –Los gritos de las chicas se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Los coqueteos del vampiro las derretían.

Alanís las observaba con fastidio -Como es posible que…- No pudo terminar la frase ya que nuevamente la empujaron, haciendo que tropezara y quedara frente a Aidou. –Lo siento mucho –Se disculpa haciendo una leve reverencia.

Al joven vampiro se le forma una sonrisa. –Deberías tener más cuidado, podrías lastimare –La mira sonriéndole encantadoramente. Aquella acción no le causo ningún efecto a la chica, lo único que hizo fue arquear una ceja mirándolo fijamente. –Tienes un rostro muy bonito –Instintivamente se le acerca demasiado para el gusto de Alanís. Aidou solo lo hacía por los celos que causaba en el ejercito de las demás. Aunque también causaba una gran molestia dentro de Zero, esta vez ni siquiera se fijo en Yuuki, solo tenía la vista fija en Alanís.

-Hanabusa –Murmuro Kain mirándolo con su típica actitud de tranquilidad.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –Sonríe ampliamente, vuelve a girar su vista hacia la chica. –Nos vemos, linda señorita –Toma suavemente la mano de esta y la besa con delicadeza. Acto seguido el chico se fue con sus demás compañeros dejando a las demás asesinando a Alanís con solo mirarla.

-Ah…Zero ayúdame –Se esconde detrás de el chico.

-Vuelvan a sus dormitorios –Antes las palabras del chico, todas se fueron enseguida sin antes darle la última mirada fulminante a Alanís.

-Gracias pensé que me matarían –Susurra aun atrás de el.

-No tienes por qué temerles solo son chicas y además…eres muy distraída –El chico hablaba sin voltear a verla.

-¿¡Como que distraída! No soy yo quien siempre llega tarde –Le da un golpe en la espalda a Zero dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-¡Oye no hagas eso! –La mira seriamente mientras se ponía de pie

-Te lo mereces –le saca divertidamente la lengua. Nota su mirada y retrocede un poco. -¡Adiós, tontito! –Sonríe alegremente mientras comenzaba a correr para ir a patrullar.

Zero da un gran suspiro viéndola ir. –Tontita…-susurra metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón para comenzar a caminar.

La noche ya estaba presente, la chica caminaba con tranquilidad por los alrededores, todo estaba muy tranquilo, más tranquilo que algunas otras veces. Da un largo suspiro y se sienta bajo un árbol.

-Me pregunto que seré para el…-susurra mirando el cielo, sin darse cuenta que sobre la rama del mismo árbol había una persona sentada.

-¿Qué, que eres para el?...eso es muy simple –La voz de alguien saco de sus pensamientos a Alanís. La persona dueña de aquella voz se paro frente a ella. –Yo te explicare que eres para el…-en sus labios se forma una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?…-Alanís rápidamente se pone de pie quedando frente a frente con la silueta en la oscuridad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Muchas gracias por darte unos minutos de tu tiempo y leer mi fic ^^**


	4. ¿Que sucede aquí? Muchas confusiones

**Capitulo 4º: ¿Que sucede aquí...? Muchas confusiones...**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?…-Alanís rápidamente se pone de pie quedando frente a frente con la silueta en la oscuridad. –Yuuki…-Susurra lo ultimo entre dientes

-Solo tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta –Sonríe algo sínica esta al verla. –Es por Zero ¿no es así? –La mira

-Debería estar en su dormitorio, regrese por favor –Alanís trataba de evitar el tema

-No temas…no te beberé la sangre –Murmuro la sangre pura. –Te enamoraste de el y es obvio, pero…tratando de ayudarlo mientras le das de beber tu sangre, no sabes cuánto lo dañas –Las palabras de Yuuki eran frías, lo cual hacia mantener a la otra chica con la vista fija en el suelo. –Tal vez piensas que es tu deber por haberte salvado la vida pero Zero no es así, al beber tu sangre no sabes cuánto le duele hacerlo, recuerda el pasado cuando lo hacía conmigo, cuando bebía mi sangre –La chica seguía con su discurso para Alanís. –Por qué mejor no…-Yuuki no pudo terminar ya que es interrumpida.

-¡Ya basta…! –La oji azul levanto la mirada hacia la otra chica, tenía los ojos cristalizados tratando de retener las lagrimas.

Yuuki se acerca lentamente a ella. –Si de verdad lo quieres, no lo vuelvas a hacer sufrir de esa manera –tomaba un mechón de cabello de la chica. –Por favor…no hagas sufrir más a Zero –La toma de los hombros mirándola fijamente. La mirada de Yuuki mostraba angustia.

-¿Lo amas? –Pregunta Alanís mirándola de la misma forma.

Niega suavemente. –No, aunque el aun…me ama…-Susurra desviando la mirada. Sabia los sentimientos del chico hacia ella, sabía que el aun no la olvidaba, pero no podía hacer nada.

-¿Entonces por qué lo besaste? –vuelve a preguntar

Sonríe divertida. –Es malo escuchar o ver conversaciones ajenas –Yuuki la mira. –Aunque no sé por qué lo hice…-Ella misma se sentía confundida. –Te das cuenta que ambas lo dañamos…-susurra bajando la mirada.

Al escuchar las palabras la guardiana se entristece alejándose un poco. –Lo entiendo…-Susurra. –Prometo no dañar más a Zero –La mira fijamente.

–Eres una buena niña, Alanís - La vampiresa sonríe como solía hacerlo antes –Volveré a mi dormitorio para no causarte problemas –Dicho esto Yuuki se encamino hasta los dormitorios nocturnos dejando a la chica pensativa.

-_Zero aun la ama…creo que jamás ocupare un lugar en su corazón –_Finas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la chica. –_Debería alejarme de el, Yuuki está confundida…no ama a Kaname por completo –_Seguía pensando mientras comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Aquella noche había sido diferente, ninguno de los vampiros estaba rondando por los alrededores a excepción de Yuuki. Alanís camino hasta el establo y se dejo caer en la paja mirando el techo, tenía la vista nublada, el cansancio la fue venciendo dejándola profundamente dormida en el lugar.

A la mañana siguiente todo era común, el director había salido a resolver algunos asuntos, Zero se había levantado y se dirigió a desayunar, al no ver a nadie suspira pesadamente. No había visto desde el atardecer del día anterior a la chica de ojos azules. Se encamino hasta la habitación de esta, golpeo varias veces la puerta, al no tener respuesta el chico decidió entrar; vio todo perfectamente ordenado.

-Qué extraño…-susurra cerrando la puerta de la habitación, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pensando que la encontraría en el salón de clases. Zero fue hasta allí y no la vio. Suspira y se acerca a Yori. -¿Has visto a Alanís?-Pregunta, se notaba su preocupación

-No la he visto desde ayer, anoche no llego a dormir, estoy preocupada ¿crees que le haya pasado algo malo? –Al escuchar las palabras de la chica, Zero salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón, ignorando al profesor que ya estaba presente.

Camino por mucho tiempo buscándola por todos lados. –Rayos, esta niña –Llevo una mano a su cabeza desordenándose el cabello. El chico siguió su camino muy preocupado por ella. Dio con el establo, vio la puerta entre abierta, dirigiéndose allí, al entrar logro ver a Alanís dormida sobre la paja, lucia tranquila, pero en su rostro se pudo notar que había estado llorando. Zero se acerca lentamente poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella. La vio tan tranquila, parecía un bebe dormida, llevo su mano hacia el rostro de la chica.

La joven chica comenzó a despertar lentamente al sentir la mano de Zero sobre su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente. –Hm…cinco minutos mas –Susurra volteándose dándole la espalda al chico.

-Vamos levántate de ahí, ya es tarde –Murmuro Zero mirándola seriamente

-Esta bien –Alanis se incorpora lentamente poniéndose de pie.

El chico la mira extrañamente, era la primera vez que no le hacia un berrinche.

-Muy bien, andando…-la chica comenzó a caminar, cogeaba bastante pero trataba de disimularlo lo mas posible. La noche anterior habia tenido pequeños accidentes debido a lo distraída que estaba.

-Anda, sube –Zero se coloca delante de ella dándole la espalda hincándose un poco. –No digas nada y solo sube –volvió a repetir al saber que ella se negaría a hacerlo. Alanís suspira y obedece subiéndose a su espalda, el chico la sujeta de las piernas para que no fuera a caer. Comienza a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

-Gracias…-susurra la chica, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Zero entrecerrando los ojos, este solo formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y siguió su camino. –_Prometo no hacerte más daño…querido Zero –_pensó está cerrando por completo los ojos. Al llegar al dormitorio el chico la dejo en la cama y luego salió para darle privacidad.

Desde la conversación que Yuuki había tenido con Alanís, la chica había estado pensativa en los últimos días.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche del encuentro. La chica se encontraba pensando en clases, no ponía atención a nada a su alrededor. Así el día pasó con tranquilidad, hasta el momento de combatir al ejército de chicas, cuando las puertas se abrieron los estudiantes nocturnos. Yuuki se acerca a la nueva prefecta.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿podrías ir mañana al dormitorio? –Sonrió la mayor con amabilidad.

-Claro, Yuuki-sama –Sonríe Alanís al verla

-Solo dime Yuuki, bueno te espero mañana, adiós –Se despide yéndose junto a los demás.

Zero las observa con extrañes, al principio Yuuki había actuado fastidiosa con Alanís y ahora actuaba amable, le parecía muy extraño.

-¿Por qué Yuuki-sama está hablando con esa humana?-Murmuro Shiki

-No es de tu incumbencia, Shiki –Le susurra Rima quien caminaba a su lado.

-Es extraño –Susurra Ruka con su actitud fría.

-No tiene nada extraño, aunque esa chica es una cazadora, bueno ella sabe lo que hace –Kain miraba a Ruka refiriéndose a Yuuki.

-Parece que Yuuki está interesada en ella –Sonríe Takuma

-Quizás que trama pero…-Aidou se encontraba pensativo. –Aquella chica es muy bonita e interesante –Sonrió maravillado

-¿Qué planeas, Yuuki?-Pregunta Kaname caminando al lado de la chica –Aquella niña es una cazadora, debes tener cuidado -

-Nada en especial –Sonrió como de costumbre –Ella y yo podríamos llegar a ser amigas y no creo que se atreva a cazar a un sangre pura –todos siguieron su camino a clases, el ejército de chicas ya se habían ido.

-Oye… ¿Qué relación tienes con Yuuki?-Zero estaba intrigado mirando a Alanís

-Ah bueno ella es, una buena persona –sonríe. –Podríamos ser amigas –ríe levemente comenzando a caminar para ir a patrullar, trataba de mantenerse lo mas lejor posible de el. El chico solo la sigue con la mirada llevando sus manos a sus bolsillo, caminaba pensativo, en los últimos días Alanis habia actuado estraño.

Al día siguiente Alanís se preparo para ir al dormitorio de los nocturnos. –Bien, estoy lista –Sale de su habitación y choca con alguien. –Lo siento Zero –se disculpa.

-Ten mas cuidado –la mira con su habitual seriedad, luego comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a la de ella.

La chica habia llegado a la entrada del dormitorio de la luna -Veamos…-Abre lentamente la puerta, pensó que casi la mayoría estarían dormidos así que no habría problema. Al entrar no ve a nadie en el lugar. –Yuuki, dijo que a esta hora seria –Mira el reloj, suspira y se sienta en la escalera a esperar. El aroma de la humana alboroto a los demás vampiros del lugar.

-Valla que tenemos aquí, la linda niña del otro día –De un momento a otro Aidou se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento mucho no debí entrar así –dijo la chica intentando ponerse de pie

-Yuuki-sama dijo que no tardaría en llegar, así que ponte cómoda –sonrió el vampiro abrazándola por el hombro. Al contacto con el brazo derecho de Alanís el chico recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica. -¡Au! ¿Qué fue eso? –Se queja llevando su dedo índice a su boca, la descarga lo había quemado.

-Disculpa, fue mi brazalete contra vampiros –La chica lo miro algo divertida. –Eso te pasa por ser tan coqueto –ríe suavemente

-¡Ey no te burles! –La mira con lágrimas en los ojos, parecido a un niño chico.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Ríe un poco más al verlo.

Aidou sonríe divertido. –Ya no rías..-la mira tomando un mechón de cabello de la chica. -¿Por qué siempre llevas el cabello amarrado?-pregunta curiosamente. –Siempre te veo con el cabello recogido, hoy lo traes trenzado –

-Ah, bueno, nunca me ha gustado tener el cabello suelto –sonríe y lo mira un momento. -¿Me has estado observando?-Pregunta divertida

-Ya veo, pero te verías muy bonita con el cabello suelto –el chico lleva sus manos detrás de su cabeza. –Digamos que te veo todos los días, aunque tú no te das cuenta que estoy ahí –sonrió

-No me importa verme más bonita…-susurra desviando la mirada. Aidou al verla así toma suavemente su mano izquierda. -¿Qué haces?-lo mira

-Tu sangre, huele muy bien…-Siente el dulce aroma de la sangre de Alanís. –Ni al tomar cien pastillas al mismo tiempo tendría ese sabor embriagante… ¿me das? –Le pone ojitos tiernos.

La chica le da un suave golpe en la cabeza. –No –le saca la lengua

-¡Vamos, vamos! –El chico le hacía pucheros, pero nada funcionaba

-¿Se divierten?-La voz de Yuuki los hizo levantarse de inmediato a ambos, la chica venia acompañada de Kaname.

-Buenos días, Yuuki-sama y Kaname-sama –Alanís hace una reverencia

-Buenos días –Sonrió la sangre pura, el joven castaño solo sonrió al verla. –Bueno, vamos a la sala –Yuuki comienza a caminar seguida de la chica. Al llegar ambas se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Y bien que era lo que quería decirme?-Pregunta Alanís curiosa

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme mañana a la ciudad?, necesito hacer unas compras –sonrió

-Claro encantada –La otra chica se vio maravillada por la idea, después de todo Yuuki no era mala persona como pensaba.

-Entonces nos veremos en la entrada de la academia a las nueve de la mañana ¿sí? –La chica solo asintió sonriéndole. –Sera un día de chicas –la sangre pura sonrió divertida.

-¿Ir solas? –Murmuro Kaname mirándolas. –Es muy peligroso, Takuma e Aidou irán con ustedes –dijo firmemente sabiendo que aunque Yuuki fuera una sangre pura corría peligro además de que Alanís atraía demasiado a los vampiros con el aroma de su sangre.

-Pero…ah está bien –Yuuki se rindió ya que sabía que no convencería a Kaname.

-¡Si, iremos de compras!-Exclamo Aidou felizmente

-Solo iremos para cuidarlas, Aidou –Murmuro Takuma mirándolo, rompiendo en segundos la felicidad del vampiro.

Alanís ríe suavemente al verlo. Siente una extraña sensación, todos los vampiros del lugar la observaban. –Estoy perturbando a los demás, debería irme –Susurra poniéndose de pie. –Entonces nos vemos mañana, Yuuki, adiós -Sonrió despidiéndose de todos. Al salir del lugar suspira aliviada, solo había salido por Kaname ese chico le ponía los nervios de punta, le temía. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y encontró a Zero recargado en la pared.

-Tardaste demasiado –la mira con su mirada tan penetrante.

-Lo lamento –Sonrió con extrañez mientras caminaba saliendo del lugar de los vampiros, seguida del chico.

-Las últimas semanas has estado compartiendo mucho con ellos ¿no que odiabas a los vampiros?-Zero la mira fijamente.

-Pues…no veo que sean malas personas, además no todos los vampiros son iguales -Murmura –Yuuki es buena según lo que he visto –susurra, comparaba a Kaname y Yuuki y ambos eran diferentes, hasta el momento Yuuki aun no habia intentado beber su sangre -¿aun la quieres como antes? –Se atrevió a preguntarle al chico

Zero Se sorprende por la pregunta, pero sigue caminando. Aun recordaba que le había prometido a Yuuki que si volvía la mataría –No… –Contesta fríamente siguiendo su camino

-Te dañas a ti mismo con esas palabras –Susurra caminando a paso rápido.

El chico la mira de reojo y suspira pesadamente. Aun quería a Yuuki pero…cuando estaba cerca de Alanís la olvidaba por completo…acaso estaba ¿confundido?

Una voz conocida para ambos los saco de sus mundos. Era el director quien los observaba desde la ventana de su oficina.

-¡Hijos míos, vengan tengo algo que decirles! –Cross sonreía como de costumbre.

–Ya vamos –responde la chica con una falsa sonrisa, camino hasta la oficina acompañada de Zero.

-¿Qué pasa, director?-pregunta mirándolo.

El hombre mayor tenía una sonrisita sospechosa y curiosa en sus labios, el ambiente comienza a ponerse algo tenso -Los llame por qué…-Se escucha la musiquita de suspenso y un fondo oscuro.

-Digamos ya –Zero perdía la paciencia

-En 1 semana es el…-Cross acomodo sus ante ojos. -¡Festival de aniversario de la academia!, donde ambas clases participaran –Sonrió dando saltitos por el lugar. Al chico ya le había dado un tic nervioso. –Habrán muchos tipos de actividades, puestos de comida, de juegos, ¡será maravilloso!-

-Solo para eso nos llamo, que fastidio –Zero se dirigía a la puerta. –Y nosotros seremos los guardianes, típico –susurro.

-¡Alto ahí Kiryuu! –Detuvo el mayor. –Ambos asistirán y participaran –sonrió maravillado –Y no se preocupen de vigilar, tendremos a un buen amigo aquí que ayudara de la vigilancia por si algún vampiro de afuera se atreve a entrar a la academia –

-¿Un buen amigo?-Pregunta Zero curioso.

-Dijimos que solo cuidaría de los alumnos por un rato, Cross –Una voz proveniente de la entrada hizo que ambos jóvenes voltearan.

-Maestro…-susurra el chico mirándolo sorprendido.

-¡Yagari-Senpai! –Exclama Alanís al ver al hombre del parche en el ojo. Zero al ver la reacción de la chica queda con cada de ¿_Lo conoces?. _Kaien solo sonrió.

-Zero estas más alto –Murmuro el hombre viendo al chico; su vista se va hacia la muchacha. –Me alegra que estés bien, Alanís –sonríe de lado acariciando la cabeza de esta.

-Yagari-Senpai…-susurra bajando la mirada, repentinamente lo abraza.

-Vamos, no llores, las lagrimas no van contigo –Murmura el cazador acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

-Lo siento, pero…-No podía resistir ni retener las lágrimas. Yagari había sido su maestro cuando niña al igual que el de su hermano. El había sido un gran amigo de la familia, por lo cual ella era algo apagada al hombre.

-¡Que lindos son los reencuentros! –Cross estaba llorando como bebe al verlos.

Después de aquella escena y de haber conversado un poco, la chica se fue a su dormitorio para descansar a la mañana siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano. No le había hablado a nadie sobre la salida con los vampiros.

A la mañana siguiente Alanís se había levantado, fue la primera en despertarse. Cuando acabo de arreglarse salió dejando una nota sobre la mesa de la sala de estar. Así fue como salió lo mas callada posible para no llamar la atención de nadie. Unos ojos amatistas la habían estado observando desde hace mucho, era Zero quien ya sabía todo.

-Tonta…-susurra saliendo detrás de la chica, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Alanís corría hacia la entrada de la academia, se había retrasado un poco.

-¡Por aquí!-Aidou sonreía feliz moviendo los brazos desde la entrada, estaba junto a Takuma y Yuuki.

Al llegar hace una reverencia. –Lamento la tardanza –se disculpa la chica.

-No te preocupes, no esperamos tanto-Sonrió Yuuki.

-Así es, ahora andando tenemos un día de compras –Dijo alegremente vampiro que derretía a las chicas.

Los cuatro jóvenes partieron rumbo a la ciudad, seguidos sigilosamente por Zero. Así el día para los chicos paso rápidamente, se veía a Takuma y Aidou cargados como burros por las tantas cosas que había comprado Yuuki.

-Ah, esto es un abuso –se quejo el chico infantil

-Supuse que pasaríamos por algo así –Murmuro divertido Takuma

-No te quejes Aidou, además mira nosotras también llevamos cosas –Yuuki volteo a verlo, el chico suspira pesadamente, ambas chicas solo llevaban dos bolsas pequeñas y una en cada mano.

-Eres un mal perdedor, tu dijiste que si perdías cargarías todo por mi – Alanís le sonrió de una forma adorable a Aidou.

-Por eso no me gusta jugar a ese tonto juego –se queja

-Te refieres a "Piedra, papel o tijera" –Ríe Takuma –Eres malo para jugar –se burla.

-No te burles, además tu también perdiste contra Yuuki –Esta vez era Aidou quien reía. Las risas entre los cuatro fueron seguidas, había sido un día bastante bueno. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a un lugar bastante desalojado, habitado por vampiro nivel E.

-Am…chicos…-Mascullo Alanís –Creo que nos perdimos –completaron ambas chicas.

-Es mejor que salgamos rápido de este lugar, es peligroso –Murmura Takuma mirándolos, a lo que todos asienten. Comenzaron a caminar buscando alguna salida, el lugar era un laberinto. La sangre de la humana había llamando a las bestias sedientas de sed de sangre. Estaban atrapados, rodeador por una manada de vampiros nivel E.

-¡Apártense! –Aidou utiliza sus poderes del hielo, matando a algunos vampiros.

-Nosotros las protegeremos –Takuma ataca con su espada

-Alanís quédate detrás de mi –Ordeno Yuuki sacando a Artemis. La chica se abalanza atacando y matando a varios de los vampiros, pero estos seguían saliendo de algún lugar.

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados –Susurra la menor sacando una vara. –Malditas escorias –De un momento a otro de la vara sale un látigo con fuertes descargas eléctricas. Alanís se lanza contra varios vampiros, al contacto con el látigo estos se hacen polvo de inmediato. La batalla continuo por unos minutos hasta que ya no hubo rastro de mas vampiros.

-Vámonos rápido –Ordeno Yuuki comenzando a caminar rápidamente seguida de Aidou.

-¿Estás bien, Alanís?-Pregunta Takuma mirándola preocupado

-Si…-sonríe levemente, ambos sienten una risa enferma y miran hacia una de las casas abandonada. –¡Maldito! –La chica comienza a correr siguiendo al nivel E.

-¡Alanís espera! –El chico la siguió, pero luego de unos minutos la perdió de vista. –Rayos…-Mira hacia alrededor buscándola con la mirada.

La chica había dado en una iglesia abandonada, entro sigilosamente con su arma en la mano. Sintió otra vez aquella enferma risa, miro a todos lados, estaba oscuro, no podía ver muy bien, pero eso no la detenía.

-Valla pero si es la misma chica de aquella vez –La bestia apareció frente a ella. –Lástima que no pude beber tu sangre…debe ser igual no mucho mas deliciosa que la de tu madre y hermano –Se acerca amenazante hacia ella.

-No me vuelvas a tocar…-Alanís intenta atacarlo pero este le da un manotazo y manda a volar su arma. La chica no pudo hacer nada ya que volver a ver aquel vampiro la dejo paralizada, sentía miedo, mucho miedo mas que la primera vez que lo vio.

-No te asustes…esto no te dolerá –El vampiro se acerca mucho mas a ella. –Eres hermosa tal y como _**él**_ me lo dijo –pasa una de sus garras por la mejilla de ella haciéndole un corte. –Y deliciosa…-lame la sangre que corría.

-¡_No me toques, repugnante animal!-_Estaba paralizada, no podía ni hablar.

Alguien apareció detrás del vampiro. –No la volverás a tocar, repugnante cosa –Un fuerte disparo se escucha dentro del lugar. Era Zero quien se había percatado de la presencia de vampiros nivel E, y la presencia de Yuuki y los demás.

Alanís aun no salía de su trance, estaba completamente helada. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon. –Zero…-logra susurrar, sin pensarlo dos veces se abraza fuertemente a él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Sabía que no tenía que dejarte sola –Murmuro abrazándola mas, el chico había tenido miedo de llegar a perderla.

Takuma, Yuuki y Aidou habían llegado junto a ellos, siguieron el rastro del leve aroma de la sangre de Alanís.

-Alanís, nos preocupaste –Dijo Yuuki mirándola con preocupación

-Lo siento, fui una tonta al seguir a aquel vampiro –Se disculpa estando muy arrepentida. Mira a Takuma y hace una reverencia. –Lamento haberte desobedecido, Takuma –

-No te preocupes, estas a salvo y eso es lo que importa, todo gracias a Zero –sonrió este como de costumbre.

La chica iba a decir algo pero Aidou se le lanza encima abrazándola fuertemente. –Estas a salvo –Le susurra feliz.

-A-Aidou…-Estaba totalmente sonrojada por el repentino abrazo. Zero al ver la escena hierve por dentro. Yuuki al ver al chico pudo notar algo raro, soltando una leve risa.

-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí –Dice la Kuran sonriendo, todos asienten y salen del lugar de regreso a la academia. Alanís iba totalmente ida, tomaba el brazo de Zero para no caer. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente, el vampiro que asesino a su familia había sido acabado por Zero. Eran muchas las cosas que pensaba, necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse.

Cuando llegaron, los vampiros se fueron a sus dormitorios. Aidou se acerca a la chica y besa su mejilla con mucha dulzura, luego de eso se va.

Zero condujo a la chica hasta la habitación. –Sera mejor que descanses…-la mira.

Asiente levemente. –Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, Zero –sonríe muy agradecida.

-Siempre llamas al peligro –le acaricia la cabeza –Bueno, nos vemos –comienza a caminar, pero es detenido, la mano de Alanís sostenía su camisa -¿Qué sucede?-voltea a verla.

-¿Podrías…quedarte conmigo esta noche?-Lo mira con las mejillas sonrojadas, en su mirada se veía tristeza y miedo.


	5. Festival de emociones

**Capitulo 5º: Festival de emociones **

¿Podrías…quedarte conmigo esta noche?-Lo mira con las mejillas sonrojadas, en su mirada se veía tristeza y miedo.

Zero la observo detalladamente al percibir su mirada. –Tengo que ir a patrullar –

-Oh…verdad, te acompaño –Sonrió la chica.

-Hoy no vendrás, será mejor que descanses –dijo el joven cazador –Buenas noches-Susurra comenzando a caminar.

Alanís baja un poco la mirada ante la respuesta del chico. Dio un leve suspiro y alza la vista. –Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, Zero…- agradeció, sin embargo el muchacho siguió su camino sin decir nada. La joven entro a su habitación y tomo algunas prendas, salió de su alcoba y fue hacia el baño privado del director Cross. Se daba un relajante baño, pensativa, todo lo que ocurría era confuso –_Si solo fuera un poco mas valiente…no dependería de él…-_pensó la chica mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua _–En verdad…él es quien siempre llega a salvarme…-_lleva sus piernas hasta su pecho, haciéndose una bolita_. –Además…-_recuerda a aquel vampiro que estuvo por segunda vez a punto de matarla_ –Esa bestia dijo algo sobre ¿El?... ¿quién es el…? ¿Alguien me estará buscando?...no puede ser…-_los pensamientos de la chica inundaban su cabeza. No tenia respuesta a sus propias preguntas.

Al otro día…ya era lunes, una nueva semana comenzaba, los alumnos estaban entusiasmados por el festival, sobre todo las chicas, ya que compartirían con los alumnos de la clase nocturna. Los vampiros estaban de acuerdo en compartir tres días con humanos y no hacerles daño a ninguno.

Zero caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de la academia, iba con su rostro demasiado serio. Se detenía frente a un pilar. -¿Desde hace cuanto que estas aquí…? –Pregunta con frialdad mirando hacia el lugar.

Se escucha una mínima risa desde el otro lado de pilar -¿Te molesta que haya venido?...Zero –Sale un chico idéntico al cazador, solo con el cabello un poco mas largo. –Esa no es una bienvenida muy adecuada, para recibir a tu hermano menor…-

-Ichiru…-susurra el mayor mirándolo seriamente -¿a qué has venido? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Tranquilo…esta vez vendo en son de paz –Ríe un poco. Suspira y lo mira. –Es en verdad, no he venido con malas intenciones –

-Hm…-Zero mete las manos a sus bolsillos, desviando la mirada.

A lo lejos iba una chica corriendo por los pasillos buscando a su compañero de clase, estaba desde hace un buen rato buscando a Zero. A lo lejos loro divisar la silueta del joven, aunque no supo quien era su acompañante.

-¡Zero…!-al llegar ve al gemelo menor. -¡Hay por dios ya estoy viendo doble y eso que no estoy borracha!-exclama observando a Ichiru

-Deja de gritar…Alanís –Murmura Zero con algo de enfado

-¿Alanís?-Ichiru la volteo a ver curiosamente, la chica ante la mirada sonríe algo avergonzada.

-Mucho gusto…soy Alanís –Sonríe como de costumbre –Y…¿tu eres?

-Kiryuu Ichiru –se presenta sonriéndole también

-Valla…jamás pensé que el gemelo de Zero fuera tan…simpático y sociable –Remarca las últimas palabras, las cuales el cazador las escucha y se enfada mas.

-Al menos no soy tan distraído y torpe –Murmura con fastidio el hermano mayor

La joven ignora por completo las palabras de Zero. –Tu cabello es mucho mas largo que el…viejo amargado –Dijo refiriéndose a Zero mientras miraba a Ichiru –Y muy suave…-dejándose llevar toca un mechón de cabello del joven, Ichiru le había traído un recuerdo de una persona en especial.

-Gracias por eso –Ichiru la mira dulcemente

Ante la sonrisa que le dio un pequeño rubor aparece en sus mejillas –_Me gustaría hacer sonreír así a Zero…-_pensó algo desanimada. Suspira suavemente mirando el piso

-¿Estas bien? –el chico intenta buscar su mirada.

-Si…-sonríe alzando la vista rápidamente, haciendo que ambos se den un cabezazo –Lo…lo siento…-no pudo mas y ríe divertida

El joven menor se toca la frente y sonríe divertido –Descuida…bueno, nos vemos después –dicho esto comienza a caminar.

Zero al ver como su hermano se iba voltea a ver a Alanís. -¿Viejo amargado?-la mira fijamente.

-Si, un viejo amargado –afirma la chica

-Enana histérica –susurra comenzando a caminar

-¡Zerooo! –una vena sale en la frente de la joven al oír las palabras, trota hasta el para darle un manotazo, pero ante el acto el chico la toma firme de la muñeca y la mira fijamente –Su-Suéltame….-susurra desviando la vista

-No…-la atrae un poco hacia el –Si soy un viejo ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? –le pone una mano sobre la mejilla

-No estoy nerviosa –lo mira fijamente

-Te contare un secreto…-el joven Zero se acerca hasta su oído, pero en vez de decir algo, le jala la oreja a Alanís, la joven chilla un poco. –Te lo mereces –la suelta y sigue su camino.

-¡Tonto! –le lanza un libro en la cabeza el cual el chico esquiva de inmediato atrapándolo en su mano. Alanís suspira resignada y solo lo sigue hasta el patio. Tenían que ayudar en la decoración de los puestos para el festival.

Una de las chicas se dirige hasta Alanís con un papel en manos -¡Su-chan! –dice alegremente. –Ten, aquí sale toda la información de donde estarás –le entrega el papel –¡Eres afortunada!-dicho esto se va a ayudar a los demás

-¿Afortunada?-Murmura con confusión, lee el papel y se sorprende -¡¿Queee?-en el papel decía: _Puesto de chocolates_ _Takuma Ichijou, Aidou Hanabusa, Zero Kiryuu, Sayori Wakaba, Alanís Cross. _–Moriré antes de que llegue el día…-susurra mirando a algunas chicas, las cuales la miraban asesinamente. Tembló por dentro, suspira suavemente mientras continua ayudando.

-¿Su-chan…?-Zero la observa confundido. -¿Por qué te dicen así…?

-Ah bueno…jeje…-ríe nerviosa

-¡Porque! –El delegado de la clase aparece frente a ellos con un cuaderno en manos –Alanís es dulce, tierna, sociable, entre otras cosas positivas, ¡Es por eso que Su-chan le queda perfecto!–Anuncio con un pequeño brillo en sus lentes.

El oji violeta lo observa alzando una ceja. –En verdad no te conocen…si supieran que eres una bruja histérica…-le susurra a la chica. Al oírlo lo mira seriamente y le jala la mejilla. –Ya deja de hacer eso –se queja el chico

-¡No! –Se cruza de brazos indignada, comenzando a caminar hacia los dormitorios de la Luna. Zero la observa y suspira siguiéndola.

Al llegar no ve tanto alboroto, ya que la mitad de las chicas estaban pendientes en ordenar y ayudar para el festival. Las grandes puertas crujieron anunciando la salida de los vampiros.

-¡Idol-Senpai!-Gritaban las fan girls de Aidou

-¡Hola chicas! –Sonrió el vampiro mandándole "disparos" a varias de ellas, cosa que las derritió.

-¿Por qué siempre actúa así…?-Susurra Alanís observando a las muchachas

-¡Alanís! –Aidou apareció de repente en frente de la joven, causando que esta diera un pequeño salto.

-A-Aidou-Senpai –Lo observa con nerviosismo

-¡Me alegro poder verte! ¡Sabes, sabes, estaremos en el mismo puesto en el festival! –Decía alegremente

-Ah…-al oírlo siente tensión en el aire y voltea a ver a las chicas –Mi funeral se acerca…-susurra temblando sintiendo las miradas fulminantes de las tipas. –S-Si…ya lo sé…pero por favor sigue tu camino -

Zero gruñe levemente al ver a las chicas tan alborotadas que otras veces. Alza la mirada y ve a Yuuki, se le queda mirando ya que esta tenia la vista fija en el suelo, enseguida en su rostro se mostro preocupación. Alanís al ver al chico así, se deprime un poco y baja la mirada. Luego de que todo acabara, ambos prefectos se dividieron para patrullar, la luna iluminaba los oscuros pasillos de la academia.

-_¿Qué debería hacer?...no debería molestarlo más…siento que me entrometo demasiado en su vita, tal vez solo soy una carga para el…¡Ah que rayo_s hago…_! –_Las preguntas sin respuestas de Alanís retumbaban en su mente, caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente vigilando que nadie anduviera por el alrededor. –_Zero aun ama a Yuuki…y ella…en realidad no se qué siente…-_Mira el cielo un momento –_No sé por qué me preocupo…solo soy amiga de Zero o…eso creo…-_Sus ojos se cristalizan _–Si tan solo estuvieras aquí…tendrías respuesta para todo…hermano…-_La joven continuaba su camino con la vista fija en el suelo. Sin saber por dónde iba solo siente un pequeño golpe en su frente. Alza lentamente la mirada observando aquel rostro en la oscuridad. –Ke…ishi…-susurra con la vista nublada, sin pensarlo abrazo al joven con quien había chocado. –Hermano….-dice entre sollozos

-Alanís…soy Ichiru…-Murmura este acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

Ante tales palabras la joven alza la mirada con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas –Lo…lamento Ichiru…-retrocede unos cuantos pasos. –Te confundí con mi hermano –

-No te preocupes, todo está bien –el joven le sonrió suavemente

La chica solo asiente secando sus lágrimas. –Deberías estar en tu habitación, los estudiantes de la clase diurna tienen prohibido pasear por las noches –lo mira dulcemente.

-Lo sé…solo necesitaba aire fresco, estaba por regresar –La mira –Bueno, suerte, y no andes triste, las lagrimas no van contigo –sonrió comenzando a caminar, Alanís solo lo ve irse y suspira para nuevamente seguir con su camino.

-Se parece a mi hermano…-susurra mirando las estrellas.

Por otro lado estaba Zero recargado en un árbol, observaba el cielo estrellado. Recordaba el rostro de Yuuki hace algunas pocas horas, la vio tan deprimida, su mente era un caos; no obstante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por leves ruidos de entre los arbustos. –Yuuki…-murmura el cazador viendo como la sangre pura se dirigía hacia él.

-Zero…-se abraza a él repentinamente –Dime… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?...no sé por qué volví a este lugar…ahora estoy mas confundida que antes –los ojos de la chica mostraban angustia

El chico intento alejarla de él, pero…no podía por más que quería. -¿acaso lo hiciste para ver si cumplo mi promesa o…por qué no estás a gusto con Kuran? –

-Yo…Zero en verdad te quiero…cuando me fui al tiempo comencé a extrañarte, recordaba cada instante que pase contigo…yo…-lo mira fijamente

-No digas tonterías –la aparta un poco

-¡Es la verdad! –le insiste tomándolo de los brazos –Al principio pensé que debía estar con Kaname pero luego…-le acaricia el rostro -¡Te quiero! –lo besa suavemente

Sorprendido ante el acto no reacciono a nada, correspondió un poco aquel beso, había deseado miles de veces probar los labios de Yuuki. Sintió que la chica lo besaba con sentimiento.

Alanís quien los había estado viendo, bajo la mirada derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, ya no tenía oportunidad, Zero le pertenecía a Yuuki y a nadie más. Por su espalda uno suave brazo la rodeo por la cintura mientras una mano cubre sus ojos. Era Kaname quien también los había visto.

-Alanís…vamos…-le susurra suavemente desapareciendo del lugar con ella.

Zero de apoco se separa de Yuuki –Esto no está bien_…_Tu decidiste irte…ahora no vengas con tonterías…-la miro molesto y adolorido.

-¡Pronto te darás cuenta que es verdad!-dicho esto la chica desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

El joven toco sus labios y miro el cielo. Molesto golpea fuertemente el árbol a su lado, luego comienza a caminar buscando a su compañera de guardia.

Cerca de la fuente de agua estaba Kaname junto a Alanís, la chica no decía nada, ni siquiera temía por estar cerca del joven vampiro.

-¿Qué se puede hacer si la persona que te hace sufrir es la misma que te puede consolar? –murmuro Kaname mirando el cielo, al recordar la escena sus ojos se tornan carmesí.

-¿En verdad amas tanto a Yuuki?...-se atrevió a preguntar. –Digo…no te ves muy molesto…-alza la mirada hacia él.

-La amo tanto como tu amas a Zero –la observa, cuyas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la chica, la cual desvió la mirada sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. –Pero ellos….-la mira y pone su mano sobre la cabeza de ella. –Ya me iré…no quiero que tengas problemas, adiós…-dicho esto Kaname se va.

Alanís suspira pesadamente y se sienta en el borde de la fuente. –Aidou…sal de ahí…-murmura fijando su vista en los arbustos.

-Que buena eres…-dijo saliendo de las verdes hojas

-Tu respiración es agitada…eso te delata, además que conozco tus pasos –sonríe de lado

-Ah…si…-ríe nervioso, su cuerpo temblaba y su piel estaba muy pálida

-Estas muy pálido y tiemblas ¿estás enfermo?...-lo observa –o es que tienes…sed…-se para frente a él –Bebe…por favor…-susurra mostrándole su cuello, los ojos del muchacho se enrojecen al ver su cuello –Lo necesitas, hazlo…-

-N-No…-desvía su mirada. –Lo siento…-toma el brazo de la chica y arremanga su camisa, besa suavemente su muñeca para luego clavar sus colmillos.

Alanís solo se queda quieta dejando que saciara su hambre.

Aidou saca cuidadosamente sus colmillos, la mira fijamente. Su color había vuelto y ya no temblaba –Gracias, pero…que sea la primera y la última vez que me pidas que beba de tu sangre –

-¡Hecho!-sonríe alegremente

-Después de todo…siempre conservas esa sonrisa tuya-la rodea con sus brazos suavemente, a lo que la chica se sorprende pero no duda en corresponderle. Necesitaba reconfortarse con alguien.

-Hay otras personas que me importan para estar triste…-susurra con voz quebrada, reteniendo las lagrimas. –¿Eres mi amigo verdad Aidou-senpai?-lo mira a los ojos

Le toca la frente con su dedo índice. –Claro que lo soy –sonríe aun sosteniéndola

-Eres un buen amigo _"Idol-senpai"-_dice con gracia.

-Valla…nunca me lo espere de ti –ríe suavemente el joven.

Ambos soltaron una leve risa divertida, a lo lejos eran observados por Zero, quien por alguna razón…en su interior estaba molesto de verlos tan unidos. Luego de un rato Alanís estaba sentada en la fuente junto a Aidou; la chica se había dejado un pequeño vendaje en su muñeca

-¿Por qué si eres una cazadora compartes con vampiros?-Pregunta con curiosidad el chico de ojos color turquesa.

-Pues…no todos los vampiros son malos…-sonríe levemente mientras lo observa. –Además…-mira el cielo –Cuando pequeña tuve un amigo que era vampiro…aunque no logro recordar su rostro –se pone pensativa –Algunas imágenes de mi pasado son borrosas –

La miraba detalladamente. –Entonces por eso es…-sonríe, también miraba el cielo. La chica asiente suavemente quedándose a su lado, ambos observaban el cielo, muy pensativos. El joven cazador decidió irse de allí ya que sabía que no encajaba en el ambiente, solo podía recordar el beso y las palabras de Yuuki.

Aquellos días habían pasado muy rápido, el martes y miércoles; Ya era jueves y el gran día que muchos esperaban, el festival de la academia estaba a punto de comenzar duraría dos días, terminaría el viernes por la noche con una pequeña fiesta.

Cross daba pequeños golpes a la puerta de la habitación de su hija adoptiva. –Vamos, vamos, sal de ahí –insistía aquel hombre

-¡No saldré, y menos vestida así! –Contesto desde adentro la joven muy indignada

-De seguro te queda muy bien, vamos abre la puerta…-la manilla comenzó a girarse lentamente –No es tan malo….-sonrió Kaien

Alanís salió lentamente de la habitación –Pero…esto no tiene nada que ver con el festival…-tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¡Te ves bellísima! –Sonrió llorando a cascaditas el hombre –Te queda perfectamente…¡que orgulloso estoy!

-So-Solo es un traje…-se podía ver a la chica vestida de maid

-Esto hay que recordarlo –Cross comenzó a tomarle fotos

-¡No haga eso! –intervino con un gracioso rubor en sus mejillas, pero eso no sirvió ya que el mayor seguía tomando fotos.

-Valla, ahora tienes la estatura de una persona normal –Yagari apareció de repente ante ellos, viendo que la chica traía zapatos con tacón.

-¡Maestro! –se sonroja mas

-Yagari ¿verdad que se ve adorable? –Kaien sonreía alegremente

-Si...-responde sonriendo de lado

-Su-chan…-Yori caminaba lentamente hacia ella, igualmente vestida de maid -Ya es hora...vámonos –sonríe

-Veo que también te hicieron vestirte así…-murmuro y asiente –vamos…nos vemos luego- sonrió a su maestro y padre, luego comienza a caminar por los pasillos seguida de su compañera. Al llegar notan a Takuma, Aidou y Zero junto a ellos, los jóvenes vestían como camareros, excepto Zero quien vestía a su manera.

-¡Que guapas chicas! –sonrió Ichijou al ver llegar a Yori y Alanís

Aidou al verlas le chifla divertidamente a ambas.

-¡Ya dejen de hacer eso! –Gritaron amabas muy sonrojadas

La cazadora desvió su mirada hacia Zero. –Pensé que no vendría…-susurra caminando hacia el -¿No tenias nada más que hacer que estas aquí? –pregunta

El chico la mira detenidamente –Vine por mi propia cuenta…-responde a su pregunta –Lindo disfraz…-emboca una leve sonrisa –Y ahora tienes la altura de una persona normal –se burla

-Eres el segundo en decir eso…-infla las mejillas –Pero pensándolo bien…la mayoría de las chicas visten así aquí…-murmura pensativa.

Zero se fija en la gargantilla que traía ella -¿Qué tienes en el cuello? –la pregunta fue tonta para la chica.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-alza una ceja

-No me refiero a eso –se acerca a ella mirándola fijamente –Quítatela…-ordena con voz firme

-No…-se niega a hacerlo

-Que te la quites…-Zero sin pensarlo dos veces le quita la gargantilla, dejando ver el cuello suave de Alanís sin ninguna marca en el. –Pensé que…-

-¿Qué?...-lo mira seriamente –¿Que algunos de los vampiros había bebido mi sangre?...-

-Vi cuando le diste a Aidou…no tienes por qué ser el juguete de nadie –la observa

-Sabes que…tienes toda la razón, de nadie –le da una mirada fría y vuelve con Yori. Dejando a Zero muy confundido, últimamente lo esquivaba todo el tiempo.

El festival había comenzado, todos se divertían mucho. Yori y su amiga se encontraban sentadas observando a los demás.

-¿Para que estamos aquí si no servimos de nada? –Murmuro la oji azul fastidiada

-No lo sé –la castaña de corta melena se encoge de hombros –Pero…a los chicos le va muy bien con los chocolates –rio suavemente

-Bah…mejor que vamos a buscar algo de beber –se levanta suavemente, Yori también hizo lo mismo. Ambas se alejan del puesto tranquilamente. –Que alegría ahí…hoy –sonríe maravillada viendo a los demás alumnos.

-Tienes razón…-sonríe la otra joven –Pero de la clase nocturna los únicos que están participando son Takuma y Aidou–se queda pensativa -Y los demás solo se pasean por el lugar -

-Es verdad, son muy carismáticos –dice divertida Alanís –Ah…pues supongo que los demás no son de cosas asi…creo…-

Kaname caminaba junto con Yuuki, ambos observando tranquilamente a los demás. Ambas humanas caminaban muy distraídas entre tanta conversación.

-Oh…mira es Yuuki –Yori fijo su vista a su antigua amiga

La vampiresa se para frente a ellas sonriendo –Hola chicas –

-Hola…-susurra Alanís observando a ambos vampiros. Al ver a Kaname un borroso recuerdo viene a su mente de muchos años atrás. –Ah…-se queja suavemente, un leve dolor de cabeza le había venido.

-Hola Yuuki, ¿Cómo te va? –sonrió Yori

-Muy bien, gracias Yori-chan –la sonrisa de Yuuki era dulce, su vista se fija en Alanís quien tenía la vista fija en el suelo -¿Estás bien, Alanís? Te ves pálida -pregunto

-Si…-sonríe falsamente. –Solo necesito un poco de agua…Yori-chan nos vemos en un rato –dijo para comenzar a caminar. Kaname se le quedo observando mientras se iba.

Entre mucha alegría el primer día del festival continuo. Dado el anochecer los alumnos ordenaron todo para el siguiente día ya que ese sería el más emocionante.

-Valla…no queda ninguno…-Takuma observaba las cajas vacías donde habían estado los chocolates

-Somos los mejores –sonreía feliz Aidou

-Tendremos que hacer más… ¿no Alanís? –Yori observa a la chica

Estaba muy distraída que no la escucho, vagaba por su propio mundo. Los chicos al no tener respuesta alguna se miran entre si.

-¿Alanís? –Zero la mira sigilosamente ya que esta estaba arriba de una silla ordenando algunas cosas.

-¡Alanís, contesta!-Exclama Aidou mirándola

Escucha el grito y reacciona de repente alzando rápidamente la mirada, sin darse cuenta se da en la frente contra un fierro del lugar. –¡Auch…!-se queja mientras perdía el equilibrio. -¡Hay hay! –sin lograr mantener el equilibrio cae de la silla solo esperando el golpe contra el suelo, el cual nunca toco.

Takuma rápidamente la sostiene antes de que cayera, se le había adelantado a Zero quien también había reaccionado. –Ten más cuidado, Su-chan –sonríe este dejándola de pie.

-Gracias, Takuma-senpai –sonríe la chica sosteniéndose de su brazo, el golpe que se había dado la dejo mareada que ni siquiera se sonrojo a que el la llamara así –Y… ¿Qué decían chicos? –sonríe nerviosa mirándolos a todos.

-Que eres una distraída de primera…-Murmura Zero mientras se iba.

Alanís sin responderle al cazador, solo desvía la mirada. –Hay que preparar mas chocolates, yo me hare cargo –sonríe

-Pero es mucho trabajo, yo te ayudare y no aceptare un no por respuesta –Yori la mira decidida

-Y nosotros también ayudaremos –Takuma le sonríe

-¡Si! Será entretenido, vamos Su-Chan –Aidou toma de la mano a Alanís y se la lleva corriendo a la cocina, Yori y Takuma se miran y sonríen divertidos, enseguida siguiéndolos.

Ya al llegar los cuatro a la cocina preparan todo para hacer los dulces. Entre risas y leves enfados, la media noche había llegado y los jóvenes seguían allí.

-Aidou-senpai no te comas los chocolates –regaña Yori

-Pe-Pero…-le pone ojitos tiernos

La chica de mirada azul ríe –Eso no servirá con Yori-chan –sigue riendo y toma un chocolate para comer

-Tú tampoco te los comas, Alanís –Takuma la observa seriamente, pero solo actuaba

-Ah… ¡soy inocente! –alza las manos riendo divertida.

Las pequeñas risas de los cuatro siguieron, se podía ver a Aidou y Alanís manchándose el rostro con chocolates. Después de unos minutos los jóvenes tomaron rumbo a sus habitaciones. La joven chica se habia cambiando, traía puesta una camisa de varón la cual le quedaba como camisón, mostrando gran parte de sus piernas. Al notar que ya todos estarían dormidos se dirigió al baño para quitar el chocolate de su rostro, entro rápidamente y se puso frente al lavadero mirando su reflejo. Recordaba a casa instante el rostro frio de Zero, recordó aquella vez que intento besarla, tal vez lo había hecho solo porque le recordó a Yuuki. Los perturbadores pensamientos de la joven la deprimían. La manilla de la puerta se giro lentamente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Zero. Vestía con su pijama, un pantalón blanco y una camisa de igual color, la traía abierta dejando ver su torso completo.

-Está ocupado…-Murmuro Alanís limpiándose el rostro

-No hare nada malo, no te preocupes –el joven se para a su lado

Solo se encoge de hombros, sin querer mirarlo. Esa vez ella traía el cabello suelto, le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura.

-Tienes el cabello muy largo…-Zero se coloca detrás de ella mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello

-Lo corte solo una vez, desde ahí nunca más –lo mira a través de su reflejo.

-Ya veo…-susurra aspirando el dulce aroma -¿Qué pasa contigo? Has estado muy distanciada de mi…somos amigos ¿no?-pone sus manos en sus hombros.

"_Somos amigos"_ aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de la chica. –Por más que unidos sean los amigos…necesitan su espacio –voltea a mirarlo.

-Sin tu compañía…me siento más vacio de lo que estoy…-recarga sus manos en el lavadero dejándola acorralada.

-Pensé que necesitabas tu tiempo, lo siento por hacerte sentir así –desvía la mirada

-También es…porque me viste con Yuuki ¿no? –Zero pega su frente al hombro de la chica

-¿Verte con Yuuki? ¿De qué hablas? –Fingió no saber aunque por dentro se quebraba, el muchacho solo suspira pesadamente. –Vamos, ese no es el Zero que conozco, siempre me fastidias y me haces enojar…-sonríe falsamente poniéndolo derecho para mirarlo. Su mano roza con el torso descubierto de él. –Tienes el pecho muy frio…deberías abotonarte la camisa al menos –iba a abotonar los botones pero la mano de Zero la detiene, el chico la jala hacia el abrazándola suavemente.

-Enana histérica…-susurra divertido acurrucándola más contra su pecho.

Ríe suavemente al oírlo. –Ese es al que conozco…-lo mira -¿Y como que enana? –Finge estar indignada –Mira te llego hasta el hombro –se pone a su lado, parándose de puntitas.

-Tramposa…no es verdad –la despeina un poco. –Creo que soy el primero en verte con el cabello suelto…-

-Eso creo…-ríe divertida, un leve bostezo sale de sus labios. –Ya me iré a dormir, el día de mañana será tan largo como hoy…-sonríe y besa su frente poniéndose de puntitas. –Buenas noches…descasa –tras las últimas palabras la chica sale del baño para irse a su habitación.

-Pasare por ti mañana –Zero la observo desde el pasillo. Alanís solo asintió y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cómoda cama. Los débiles rayos del sol atravesaron el cristal de la ventana, llegando a los ojos de la muchacha, interrumpiendo su profundo sueño. Perezosamente abrió los ojos, sintió un leve aire chocar contra su cuello, gira su vista hacia el lado y se encuentra con el rostro de Zero.

-Ze-Zero –Rápidamente se aparta sonrojada quedando pegada a la pared. Estaba dormido a su lado, se veía tan tranquilo y bello así, que no quiso interrumpirlo. Lleva su mano a la mejilla de él y se acerca un poco para verlo de cerca.

El joven abre uno de sus ojos y la ve. -¿Tratas de aprovecharte de mí, estando dormido…? ¿Tan inocente soy? –Murmura

-No digas babosadas, tú te dormiste a mi lado –Un notorio rubor aparece en sus mejillas. –Tonto…-le arroja la almohada en el rostro.

-Dije que pasaría por ti, pero parece que fue muy temprano –la mira esquivando el ataque –Tu sueño era tan profundo que no quise despertarte, además no dormí lo suficiente anoche y me dormí esperando que despertaras –se explica

-Pero ahí está el sofá –señala el sofá de la habitación.

-La cama es más cómoda –la mira. –Ahora vístete con tu disfraz -Se burla saliendo de la habitación -y amárrate el cabello, solo seré yo quien te vea así –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta–

-¡Hmm, si claro! –dice sarcástica mientras se levanta yendo por su traje. –Tonto…-susurra vistiéndose, luego de algunos minutos se abre la puerta de la habitación, esta vez traía el cabello amarrado en dos coletas bajas –Vamos –sonríe comenzando a caminar seguida de él.

El segundo y último día del festival había dado inicio, como el día anterior todos se divertían más que nunca, disfrutando cada vez más. Como si no fuera raro el puesto de chocolates había ido muy bien gracias a Takuma y Aidou. El atardecer se acercaba, ya todos los puestos estaban vacios, ahora venia la mini fiesta de terminación.

-Ah…quedaron seis cajitas de chocolates –El joven de color turquesa contaba las cajitas

-Y son justo las que hicieron, Yori-chan y Su-chan –sonrió Takuma

-Quedaron por que las chicas solo se llevaron las de ustedes –Yori y Alanís fingen estar indignadas -¡Son nuestras! –Ambas chicas toman tres cajas cada una y ríen. Los jóvenes solo se encogen de hombros y ríen divertidos.

-Bueno chicos, creo que es todo, ahora a divertirse –Dice alegre Alanís –Los veo luego –comienza a correr perdiéndose de vista

Aidou alza los brazos sonriendo -¡Sí! – Dice alegremente -¿Eh? ¿A dónde va?...-observa a la chica irse.

-Quien sabe…-susurra Yori. –Takuma-Senpai ten –le da una de las cajas de chocolate –Y esta es para ti, Aidou-Senpai –le da la otra

-Gracias Yori-chan –sonríen ambos

-Gracias a ustedes nos fue muy bien –sonrió esta

Alanís corría hacia la entrada de la academia, donde se encontraba su maestro. –Yagari-sensei –se para frente a él extendiéndole la caja de chocolates –Esto es para usted –sonríe como si fuera un gato

-Gracias, pequeña –recibe la caja y pone una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Vamos, vamos, está muy solo aquí, vamos por allá –le toma el brazos y se lo lleva junto al director.

Kaien observaba a los chicos en la fiesta, aplaudía alegremente escuchando la música. –OH…que entretenido es el karaoke –gira su vista y nota a Yagari y su discípula. –¡Hijita! –la abraza –No te veía desde hace mucho –lloriquea

Ríe divertida ante tal acto. –Papa…esto es para ti…-le da la segunda caja de chocolates

-¡Buaaaaaaaa! ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Gracias, gracias! –toma la caja y la abraza a ella como si de un peluche se tratara

-No es para tanto…-Sonríe divertida –Los veré luego –otra vez comienza a correr

-Valla…viene y va –sonríe Cross

Yagari forma una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios al verla -Ella es así…igual que…-se calla por una mirada seria de Kaien

-Bueno, ¿por qué no cantamos en un dueto? –la personalidad seria de Kaien Cross duro solo minutos y ahora sonreía igual que antes

-Paso, no soy de esos –se negó el hombre tuerto, haciendo que el otro hombre suspirara vencido.

Alanís corría apresuradamente esquivando a los demás -¿Ahora donde se metió…?-susurra mirando alrededor, deteniéndose un momento para respirar.

-Alanís…-La voz de Zero le llamo la atención. -¿A dónde ibas?-interroga mirándola

-Te estaba buscando…-Sonríe levemente –Quería darte esto…-Saca la caja de chocolates y se la extiende –Es para ti –

La mira y toma la cajita. –Gracias –Susurra

-Espero que te gusten, Zero –lo mira sonriéndole

El joven la mira y pone su mano sobre la cabeza de ella acariciándola suavemente. La chica al sentir aquella caricia se ruboriza un poco, pero no deja de sonreír.

-Ven, vamos a donde están todos, se está poniendo divertido –Le toma la mano, sin que él pudiera darle una respuesta se lo lleva corriendo hacia donde era la pequeña fiesta. –Todos se están divirtiendo ¿No, Zero? –Voltea a verlo

-Si…-Le contesta mirando alrededor. -¿Ya no hablas con Yuuki? –Pregunta sin mirarla

-La verdad no he tenido tiempo para hablar con ella, y además…-Se calla repentinamente. –Nada… -susurra

-Ya veo…-Zero la mira de reojo. –Creo que ahí viene por ti –Nota como la vampiresa se acercaba a ellos junto con Kaname –Y con su guardián–Masculla fastidiado

-Eres un celoso…-susurra dándole un piñizco el brazo.

-Alanís que bueno que te encuentro, quería hablar contigo – Yuuki ya estaba al frente de la chica.

-¿Si…y de qué?-Pregunta la menor

-Sobre…-La vampira fue interrumpida ya que una luz blanca las señalaba a las dos.

-¡Y ahí están las siguientes participantes que cantaran!-El alumno animador de la fiesta señalaba a la cazadora y a la vampiresa.

-¿¡Nosotras…! –Exclaman mirándose, luego miran a los dos varones que estaban con ellas, pero estos retroceden unos cuantos pasos.

-¡Vengan chicas, no sean tímidas! –El chico las invitaba a subir al pequeño escenario. Ambas jóvenes se resignan y caminan hacia el escenario, mientras que llamaban la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Yuuki, Alanís, aquí estoy yo para apoyarlas! –Cross estaba con pompones animando a sus dos "hijas"

Las jovencitas rieron nerviosas al ver a Kaien.

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?...jamás he hecho esto –Yuuki estaba muy nerviosa

Alanís sonríe y toma su mano. –Yuuki-chan, relájate, solo déjate llevar –la mira dulcemente, sabiendo que ambas compartían sentimientos hacia el mismo chico, no podía odiarla.

-Claro, Su-chan..-sonrió la mayor

-Todos conocen ese apodo de mi…-se sonroja levemente

-Pues…he escuchado que todos te dicen así –Ríe suavemente Yuuki.

Suspira suavemente. –Creo que ya me acostumbre –sonríe nerviosa, se sentía observada por todos ahí.

-Chicas, chicas…la canción ya va a comenzar –anuncio el chico encargado de todo. Ambas asintieron y la melodía de la canción comenzó a sonar. La primera en comenzar a cantar fue Yuuki.

_Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera__  
><em>_quiera o no lo quiera__  
><em>_no tengo otra manera..._

_Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos, y eso me bastaba__  
><em>_yo no buscaba mas..._

_Dime qué hiciste__  
><em>_dime qué cambio dentro de mí,__  
><em>_para cruzar la cruzar la línea entre tú y yo__  
><em>_lo que me convenció_

_Eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar__  
><em>_la voz que en mi dormía__  
><em>_la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar..._

_Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad__  
><em>_amarte y no necesitar de nada__  
><em>_tan solo tu mirar en mi._

La dulce voz de ambas jovencitas resonaba en todo el lugar, eran tan dulces que se hizo una sola voz más dulce de lo que era antes. Tanto Zero como Kaname estaban maravillados ante tan espectáculo de las dos.

Kaname tenía su vista fija en Yuuki, se sentía triste por dentro al saber que no lo amaba por completo.

Zero, solo tenía su vista en Alanís, todos el mundo a su alrededor desapareció, quedando solo él y ella. Miraba la cajita de chocolates que ella le había regalado, tal vez todo eso era un comienzo de un nuevo sentimiento.

_Y llegaste y conocí un nuevo día__  
><em>_encontraste a mi vida__  
><em>_mi cómplice te hacías..._

_No fue difícil encontrar la calma__  
><em>_le hablaste a mi alma__  
><em>_dormía la verdad..._

_Me asome un momento a ese universo que eres tú__  
><em>_y siento que quisiera__  
><em>_descubrir un poco mas de ti_

_Eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar__  
><em>_la voz que en mi dormía__  
><em>_la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar..._

_Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad__  
><em>_amarte y no necesitar de nada__  
><em>_tan solo tu mirada en mi...__  
><em>_eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar__  
><em>_la voz que en mi dormía__  
><em>_la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar_

_Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad__  
><em>_amarte y no necesitar de nada__  
><em>_tan solo tu mirada en mi... tan solo tu mirada en mi_

Terminaron la canción y suspiraron aliviadas de no haberse equivocado. Los espectadores estaban en trance ante tal dulces voces de las chicas. Sin demorar los aplausos se expidieron entre todos, inclusive en Zero, sacando varios suspiros de muchos chicos.

-¡Chicas, son las mejores! –Kaien lloraba a cascaditas mirándolas

-No sabía que Yuuki tenía ese talento oculto –Murmura Takuma mirando hacia el escenario

-¡Su-Chan, cantaste muy bien! –Aidou aplaudía alegremente

-Son geniales…-Susurra Yori maravillada.

La mano de Yuuki temblaba suavemente ante los pocos nervios que tenia, después de haber terminado de cantar no podía dejar de estar nerviosa.

-Yuuki-Chan, ya todo acabo, lo hiciste muy bien –Sonrió Alanís mirándola.

-Si...tú también lo estuviste –La mira sonriendo. –Pero…bajemos ya de aquí…-Estaba muy nerviosa, soltó la mano de su acompañante y bajo de escenario, un grupo de chicos se le querían acercar pero tan solo con una mirada amenazante de Kaname los hizo retroceder. Pero eso no basto para que cuando Alanís bajara del escenario los chicos se le fueran encima con muchos comentarios de enamorados.

Después de aquel pequeño espectáculo, la pequeña fiesta dio por finalizada a la media noche. Los alumnos se repartieron en sus habitaciones para descansar, habían quedado agotados tras ordenar y limpiar todo.

Zero se dirigía a la oficina del director, aunque fuera tan tarde Cross los había mandado a llamar a él y su compañera de prefecta, quien iba con todo el sueño sobre sus hombros, los ojos se le cerraban solos.

-Alanís, al menos aguanta diez minutos mas –El chico la observa.

-Bien…-da un gran bostezo antes de entrar a la oficina.

Cuando ambos entraron vieron al director sentado, con los codos apoyados en la mesa. Tenía una mirada seria, como siempre lo era cuando iba a dar alguna nueva noticia, a su lado estaba Yuuki. A los jóvenes cazadores les sorprendió al verla allí, Zero sabría que no sería nada de su agrado, Alanís solo quedo confundida.

-¿Para qué nos mando a llamar?-Pregunto enseguida el chico

-Zero…-Susurra la pura sangre al verlo. El chico al escucharla solo desvía la mirada.

-Verán –Cross los observaba seriamente –Yuuki desde el lunes volverá a ser prefecta –Dio la noticia a los jóvenes. La cual hizo enfadar mucho al chico hasta el sueño de la cazadora se había ido al recibir el anuncio.


	6. ¿Amor o Capricho?

**Primero que nada...¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! =)**

**y aquí les dejo el próximo capitulo de mi fic ;)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zero agobiado por la noticia mira seriamente al director. –Eso es una mala decisión, Yuuki es un vampiro, los alumnos de la clase diurna corren peligro con ella cerca ¿acaso no lo entiende? –El chico estaba furioso por dentro

Antes de que el hombre mayor hablara Yuuki intervino -Zero ya se controlarme, no soy un vampiro descontrolado como un nivel E –la vampiresa lo miraba fijamente al mismo tiempo seria. Aunque no supo las duras palabras que había dicho.

El joven cazador ante aquellas palabras, se enfurece mas -¿Cómo un nivel E?... Que irónico, aun así…sigues siendo una sanguijuela de igual manera –La miro fríamente

-Zero yo…lo siento, no debí decir eso –Bajo la mirada arrepentida –Dije sin pensarlo –Aunque pareció que Yuuki lo había hecho a propósito, no fue así, dijo aquello sin pensarlo.

-¿Y qué? Ya lo dijiste, no importa cuánto te disculpes –El joven voltea y camina hacia la puerta –Pero creo que no puedo oponerme a esto, hagan lo que quieran –Los ánimos de Zero habían cambiado, ahora estaba más furioso que nunca.

Alanís por su parte no sabía que decir ante tal situación –Entonces si Yuuki vuelve, ¿significa que yo dejo de ser una prefecta? –Miro a su _padre. _

Ante tal pregunta el niega suavemente. –No, serán, Yuuki, Zero y Tu –Sonríe un poco. –Además…Yuuki volverá a estudiar con los de la clase diurna-

-Entonces…si es así, significa que seremos compañeras –La joven de ojos azules sonrió a la sangre pura

-Sí, así parece –Sonrió Yuuki

-Bueno creo que ya todo está dicho, aunque Zero no reacciono muy bien que digamos –Murmuro Kaien mirando a ambas chicas –Yuuki, te lo preguntare por última vez ¿Kaname está de acuerdo con todo esto? –

-Sí, se lo comente y el estuvo de acuerdo…-Contesto la susodicha a la pregunta de su antiguo padre

-Muy bien, entonces desde el lunes regresaras a la clase diurna y serás nuevamente una prefecta –El director la miraba seriamente, a lo que la vampiresa asintió. –Creo que ya puedes irte a dormir, Alanís –le sonríe.

-Claro, buenas noches –la chica antes de irse hace una pequeña reverencia y sale de la oficina. Estaba preocupada por Zero, el sueño ya se le había ido con aquella noticia. En su mente daba vueltas por que las palabras de Yuuki le habían llegado tan a fondo a Zero, tal vez no sabía tanto de su amado. Sin darse cuenta estaba parada frente a la habitación del joven cazador, había dado sin querer ahí o solo llego por instinto de querer verlo. Acerca su mano hacia la puerta para tocar, pero se detiene al instante, da un leve suspiro y camina hacia su habitación. Necesitaba tomar un baño para relajarse, se acerca su armario y saca sus prendas, luego se dirige tranquilamente al baño. Cuando iba a girar la manilla de la puerta, ve como esta se gira lentamente, la puerta se abre despacio dejando ver a Zero vestido con su pijama y con el cabello mojado; las gotas de agua caían por su rostro, parecía una obra maestra, el chico era tan bello, parecía un ángel a la vista de cualquiera.

-Zero…-susurra la muchacha con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al verlo de tal manera.

El joven clava su vista en ella, sus ojos amatistas se veían con un vacio y furia. Suspira pesadamente comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación, dejando a la chica más preocupada aun.

-¿Puedo ir a verte luego, Zero? –Se atrevió a preguntar, viendo la espalda del chico.

-Es un poco tarde, pero…–El chico gira vista y la ve sobre su hombro –Esta bien, te veo luego…-dicho esto continuo su camino hacia su alcoba.

La joven sonríe ampliamente ante su respuesta, cuando ya no lo ve en el pasillo decide entrar a darse un relajante baño. Pasaron casi veinte minutos desde que se había metido al baño, ya estaba con su camisón y el cabello suelto, pequeñas gotas caían de su larga cabellera. Alanís se veía al espejo un tanto pensativa, se preguntaba que iba a ir a ser a la habitación de Zero, aun no estaba segura si preguntarle o no lo que le sucedía. Luego de una corta reflexión decide salir del baño, caminaba a paso lento mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla. Unos profundos ojos castaños observaban cada movimiento de la dama de mirada azul, con lentitud y precaución de no ser descubierta por la cazadora, Yuuki la sigue con cuidado.

Cuando Alanís ya estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Zero, da suaves golpes, en tan solo segundos la puerta se abre dejando ver al muchacho. De inmediato la hace pasar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba la presencia de Yuuki.

Alanís sin saber que decir ante tal silencio, se para frente a él. -Siempre haces lo mismo, abotónate la camisa o pescaras un resfriado –sonrío ella abotonando la camisa de Zero. No quería preguntarle por que se enfado tanto cuando Yuuki dijo lo del nivel E.

El chico al verla hacer eso no dice nada, solo se queda quieto. Fija su vista en el cuello de la jovencita, sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un color carmesí, desde hace días tenía una sed insaciable, las pastillas no le eran muy útiles, cada vez que las tomaba rechazaba la mayoría. Suavemente toma a la chica de los hombros y la arrincona contra la pared, sus ojos ya estaban brillando con ese fuerte y apasionado color escarlata.

-Hazlo Zero…-Al entender todo, Alanís deja libre su cuello para él.

-¿Por qué no te resistes?-Zero la mira seriamente. -¡Por qué no lo haces! –Le da un golpe a la pared.

-Porque…te debo mi vida…y además lo necesitas, ¡Vamos, solo hazlo! –Le toma suavemente el rostro y lo acerca a su cuello.

Sin poder controlar más su sed, lame con lentitud el cuello de Alanís, sus colmillos ya estaban a la vista, lentamente incrusto sus filosos dientes en la suave piel de la dama. Bebió su sangre con lentitud, disfrutando de cada preciada gota. Por alguna razón, necesitaba su sangre, la deseaba como a nadie más. Lentamente sus manos se deslizan a la cintura de la chica, abrazándola fuertemente. Por su parte Alanís enredaba sus manos en el sedoso cabello de su amado. Zero fue alejando sus colmillos, lame le hilito de sangre que corría por el cuello de la chica.

-Vez que no eran tan difícil…-Susurra la jovencita mirándolo, sonriéndole con debilidad, cuando el bebía su sangre sus energías se iban al instante.

-Perdóname…-fue lo único que salió de los labios del hombre, continuaba abrazándola apegándola más contra su pecho.

-Zero no te culpes, yo fui quien te pidió que lo hicieras, además tu salud no estará bien si no te alimentas -Le acaricia suavemente el rostro. –Así que no te vuelvas a culpar, ¿entendido?-

-Bien…-la sienta en el sofá de la alcoba y va por un pequeño parche para poner sobre la mordedura. –Tu cabello esta húmedo…y no lo has peinado –Murmura mirándola.

-Olvide peinarlo cuando salí del baño –Suelta una leve risa.

-Otra cualidad tuya que se suma a la lista, olvidadiza –Forma una leve sonrisa tomando el peine que está en la mesita. -¿Puedo peinarlo?-Pregunta mirándola.

-Ah…claro –Sonríe ruborizada, ante la respuesta el joven se sienta detrás de ella y peina con cuidado su cabello. –Zero, ¿Te gustaron los chocolates?-Pregunta con la mirada fija en sus manos.

-Aun no los he podido comer…-responde aun cepillando su cabello.

-Ya veo…-susurra mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos

Zero deja de cepillarle el cabello, rodea con sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo de la chica. –Aunque deben estar deliciosos –Murmura recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. –Alanís, se que estas aquí por algo más que no son los chocolates. Y sabes que quieres saber porque me enfade cuando Yuuki dijo aquellas palabras. Eres…muy obvia –Al decir eso, no recibe respuesta alguna de la dama, sabiendo que ella quería saber suspira suavemente, algún día tendría que contarle todo. –Me enfureció al escucharla, ya que el año pasado antes de que ella se fuera yo…caí al nivel E. Pero…Kuran Kaname me dio a beber su sangre la cual contenía también la sangre de Hiou Shizuka, aquella mujer que me convirtió en este maldito monstro chupa sangre del que soy ahora –Ante aquellas últimas palabras la mirada de Zero se enfureció. Suelta un leve suspiro. –En fin…cuando bebí esa sangre, salí de aquel nivel al cual había llegado -

-Zero yo…no sabía nada…-susurra Alanís sorprendida ante el relato de su amigo –Lo siento al obligarte a que bebas mi sangre –Voltea y lo abraza

-No importa…no eres la primera que lo hace –Murmura recargando su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

-_Entonces Yuuki también lo hizo…-_piensa, mientras lo suelta para luego recostarse en el sofá –Ven...-Le toma la mano y lo jala hacia ella, dejando que la cabeza de Zero descansara en su pecho. –Sabes…ya que Yuuki será nuevamente prefecta, si me voy por unos días no creo que tengan problemas –Lo abraza suavemente, jugando con su cabello. –Además tú y ella son muy fuertes –

-¿A dónde te irás? –Pregunto el muchacho alzando la vista

-Estaba pensando en ir por algunos días a mi pueblo, necesito ver a alguien –Tenia la vista fija en el techo. –Ya han pasado muchos meses de que…-Recuerda al vampiro que masacro a su madre y hermano y la última vez que lo vio, el cual fue hecho polvo por Zero. Prefirió no seguir hablando para no recordar aquellos sucesos.

-¿Cuándo te irás? –volvió a interrogar el joven.

-Estaba pensando en irme…el miércoles por la noche –Alanís se quedo pensativa por unos segundos

-¿En la noche? ¿Qué no es peligroso? –Zero volvió a preguntar

-Que me crees…-La chica forma una leve sonrisa –Se que soy distraída, confiada, y todo eso, pero…supongo que soy fuerte y siempre estoy preparada-

Zero se levanta un poco y posa sus brazos a cada costado de ella. La miraba fijamente, cosa que hizo ruborizar a la joven. –Sí, eres distraída y confiada, pero también eres fuerte, eso no lo dudes…-Pausa unos segundos –Y confió en ti…-

Alanís ante tales palabras del chico sonríe dulcemente. –Gracias por confiar en mí, Zero –Se inclina un poco hacia él y besa su mejilla rápidamente. Aunque había deseado probar sus labios solo unos segundos, pero prefirió retener ese deseo que tenia dentro ya desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Y…eso ¿Por qué fue? –El muchacho emboca una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Porque si –Ríe levemente la chica –Y punto –murmuro antes de que Zero volviera a preguntar

-Rarita –Le toca la frente con su dedo índice –Oye, Alanís…-continuaba mirándola con esos ojos tan penetrantes -¿Puedo acompañarte a tu pueblo? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Ah…? Pensé que no te interesaría ir…-Sonríe divertida ante la pregunta de Zero –Claro que si puedes, pero ¿Qué pasara con las noches del jueves y viernes? –Lo mira

-No creo que suceda nada malo, además Yuuki se encargara de eso, son solo dos noches y no creo que los vampiros hagan nada malo –Afirmo el chico

-En eso tienes razón, pero las chicas…dan miedo –Tiembla un poco al recordar a las feroces muchachas al querer ver a los vampiros.

-No importa, iré contigo y no aceptare un NO por respuesta –Zero vuelve a posar su cabeza en el pecho de Alanís

-Está bien…mañana lo…-Los parpados de la chica se cerraban con lentitud –Hablaremos con…el director…-Tras susurrar las últimas palabras cayo profundamente dormida.

Zero alza la vista hacia ella y suspira suavemente, se levanta lentamente y con sumo cuidado la carga entre sus brazos, camina hasta su cama y la recuesta con cuidado dejándola dormir tranquilamente. La veía con una mirada dulce, llevo su mano al rostro de Alanís acariciándolo con mucha suavidad. _-¿Por qué me traes tanta tranquilidad?...cuando estoy contigo…me siento feliz_ – pensaba sin alejar su mano del rostro de la chica. Miro detenidamente sus labios, los acaricio con la yema de sus dedos pero, de un momento a otro los recuerdos de Yuuki vinieron a su mente. Rápidamente se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la ventana -¡_Olvídate de ella…solo está jugando contigo…eres su marioneta…Yuuki…jamás me amara…pero…-_Zero desliza su mano por el cristal de la ventana. Recordaba cada instante que paso con la sangre pura, y aquel beso de aquella noche, que sintió que fue de verdad. Giro su vista hacia la jovencita dormida en su cama –_Cada vez que estoy con Alanís…es como si fuera Yuuki…entonces eso significa que...estoy dañando a la chica que se preocupa tanto por mi… -_ Agobiado por sus propios pensamientos se recuesta en el sofá para descasar por unas horas, por última vez miro a la chica dormida sobre su cama, susurro su nombre, cerró los ojos y se durmió a los minutos.

Del otro lado de la puerta, cierta persona había estado escuchando toda aquella conversación desde un principio. Yuuki, quien había seguido a Alanís sin que esta se diera cuenta, ni tampoco Zero, aprovecho de oír todo desde afuera. Indignada comienza a caminar hacia los dormitorios nocturnos, no estaba de acuerdo en perder a Zero, había vuelto por el o eso creía ella, tal vez solo era un capricho.

-_Estoy de vuelta…no te será tan fácil…Zero –_Pensó la castaña mientras se perdía de vista

A la mañana siguiente, como era de costumbre Zero se despertó temprano, vio a Alanís que aun dormía sobre su cama. Suspiro, sin querer despertarla, silenciosamente busca su ropa y se dirige al baño, no había querido despertar a la chica. Luego de eso se encamina hasta la sala privada del director Cross. Ni siquiera había pasado una hora y la jovencita cazadora ya se había despertado, se sentó en la cama y miro alrededor. Sus mejillas de inmediato se tiñeron de un color rosa, al darse cuenta que había dormido toda la noche en la habitación de Zero.

-Ah…Donde…-Susurra mirando alrededor, buscando la silueta del chico. Al no encontrarlo en la habitación se deja caer de espaldas en la cama. Hunde su rostro en la almohada y respira el dulce aroma que emanaba de esta. –Es el aroma de, Zero…-susurra entrecerrando sus ojos. _-¿Por qué lo amo tanto…? Desde que llegue aquí…aprendí a conocerlo y llevarme con el…pero al tiempo termine enamorándome de él…-_Los claros ojos de la chica se cristalizan por algunas lagrimas. Rápidamente pasa su mano sobre sus ojos reteniendo las lágrimas, vuelve a incorporarse. –Debería irme a mi habitación, pero…todo esto es como si estuviera envuelta en los fuertes brazos de Zero –susurra tomando la chaqueta del chico la cual estaba sobre la cama, la abrazaba fuertemente como si fuera el mismo Zero, sin poder mas derrama unas cuantas y finas lagrimas. –Tonto…tonto…solo piensas en Yuuki, ni siquiera piensas en ti mismo…-volvió a susurrar entre sollozos.

La manilla de la puerta se giro lentamente, Zero entro a la habitación. La vio despierta y se acerco a ella a paso lento. -¿Alanís?, ¿Por qué lloras?-dijo en susurro sentándose frente a ella.

La chica al escuchar la varonil voz de su amando, seca rápidamente sus lagrimas. –Solo tuve un mal sueño –Responde con una mentira, no quería decirle que era por él quien lloraba –Me iré enseguida, lamento las molestias que cause anoche…-Con mucho apuro se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación rápidamente para no ser detenida por el chico. -_¡Eres un tonta, Alanís! ¡El jamás se fijara en ti! –_la chica había llegado a su habitación, su respiración era agitada, se recargo contra la puerta, deslizándose por esta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, abrazo sus piernas haciéndose una bolita.

Por su parte Zero quedo totalmente helado ante la actitud de Alanís, no sabía el por qué había actuado así. Se culpaba mentalmente, pensaba que todo era por su culpa, o que algo malo había hecho. –Alanís… ¿que estoy haciendo…?-susurra dejándose caer en la cama mientras miraba el techo pensativo. –_Sin darme cuenta…daño a las personas…-_el joven cerró los ojos por un momento, quedando totalmente hundido en su mundo.

Kaien como todos los días mostraba una feliz sonrisa, caminaba alegremente hacia la habitación de su hija adoptiva. Dio suaves golpes a la puerta. –Alanís, ¿Estás ahí?, ya está listo el desayuno –

-¡V-Voy enseguida! –Contesta ella tratando de calmar su llanto.

-Bien, te estaremos esperando…-Cross al notar sus sollozos decide no peguntar mas y se va con desanimo.

Alanís se paró de donde estaba sentada, fue hasta su armario y saco sus prendas y se cambio, amarro su cabello en una coleta, luego de eso se paro frente al pequeño espejo que colgaba en la puerta y miro el parche en su cuello. Lo quito suavemente, noto las marcas de los colmillos de Zero, paso la yema de sus dedos sobre las cicatrices. Dio un hondo suspiro y se coloco la gargantilla para cubrir. Luego de que estuvo lista, se dirigió al comedor para desayunar junto a ambos hombres, al llegar noto a Zero sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, Kaien por su parte servía el desayuno sonriendo.

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Alanís! –El director sonrió mas ampliamente al verla entrar

-Buenos días –Sonríe ella, aunque sonrió falsamente. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos por haber llorando tanto.

Zero alzo la vista hacia ella. Solo da un suspiro y continúa leyendo el libro. Su concentración no estaba al límite, sus pensamientos eran perturbadores.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien, ambos siéntense! –Kaien los miraba alegremente con el desayuno ya en la mesa, ambos jóvenes hicieron caso a lo que dijo el mayor.

-¿Dónde está el maestro?-Pregunto Alanís a Kaien.

-Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, salió muy temprano –contesto el mayor sentándose junto a ellos

-Ya veo…-susurro la muchacha tomando una tostada, sintió como la penetrante mirada de Zero estaba sobre ella, solo alzo la vista y sus ojos azules se cruzo con los amatistas ojos de Zero. –Hm…-Da un gran suspiro y le da una mordida a su pan. –Director…-Murmuro mirando a su padre adoptivo. Este al oírla le pone la atención necesaria. – Tengo pensado ir de visita a mi pueblo, quiero viajar el miércoles por la noche y…-pausa un momento -¿Puedo tener su permiso? –Pregunta

-Claro, pero no puedo dejarte ir sola a sí que…-Cross fue interrumpido

-Yo iré con ella –Hablo Zero mirando al director

-¡Fantástico! –Kaien da un pequeño salto de alegría –Estaré más tranquilo si vas con ella, Zero –gira su vista hacia la jovencita -¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Alanís?-

-Si, además ya lo habíamos hablado con Zero –sonríe la dama

-Entonces está decidido, ambos irán, y por las noches del jueves y viernes no se preocupen, la clase nocturna se tomara esos días, ya que Yuuki y Kaname tienen cosas que hacer –anuncio el hombre de anteojos

-Al menos las sanguijuelas estarán lejos –Murmura Zero mirando hacia la ventana

-Estará todo bien entonces –Alanís también miro hacia la ventana, sonriendo levemente

Kaien al ver a los jovencitos suelta una pequeña risa, estos solo se voltean a verlo, el hombre mueve su mano restándole importancia.

Los días pasaron, el lunes como era de esperarse Yuuki había regresado a la clase diurna, la mayoría de los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos por su repentino regreso. Zero por su regreso había estado mas mal humorado que antes, Alanís se había tenido que ir a sentar con el chico más mujeriego y pervertido de la clase, ya que la joven vampiresa también había vuelto a ocupar el puesto de la clase donde se sentaba antes junto a Yori. En el horario nocturno, Yuuki intentaba acercarse a cada instante a Zero, el chico solo la evadía, no quería tenerla cerca, su sola presencia le molestaba. La joven cazadora, ya le era de costumbre patrullar sin compañía alguna. Así fue con los siguientes días, el miércoles por la noche ambos jóvenes cazadores se encontraban en la entrada de la academia, junto a Cross quien los despedía casi llorando a mares.

Yagari esperaba a los jóvenes dentro del auto de uno de sus colegas. –Vamos, apresúrense…-tocaba la bocina del vehículo -¡Soy cazador, no niñera! –Los mira a todos

Zero y Alanís voltearon a ver a su maestro con cara de "sí, claro" en una versión de sarcasmo.

-¡Nos veremos el lunes, director! –Exclamo Alanís sacando la cabeza por la ventana del auto, mientras se despedía de su padre, el hombre mayor solo movió su mano mientras sonreía.

Zero la mira y le toma el brazo jalándola un poco hacia él. –Es peligroso, no hagas eso…-murmura sin mirarla

-Claro, lo siento –sonríe –Yagari-sensei, gracias por llevarnos a la estación de trenes –

El hombre tuerto suspira –No es nada, ya me convertí en su niñera hace mucho –murmura sin dejar de ver el camino por donde conducía.

La chica ríe levemente ante el comentario de su maestro, el viaje hasta la estación de trenes no duro más de media hora. Ambos jóvenes bajaron del auto y se despidieron de su maestro, el hombre antes de irse solo les dice "cuídense mucho" y partió de regreso. Alanís compro los boletos y luego regreso con Zero, quien la esperaba sentado en una de las bancas, la chica suspiro hondamente y se sentó a su lado. El muchacho solo la observa de reojo sin decir nada, el tren partía solo en quince minutos. Unas siluetas conocidas para ellos se acercaban, Zero al saber quiénes eran aprieta el puño fuertemente. Kaname y Yuuki se acercaban.

-Son…Kaname y Yuuki –susurro la jovencita de mirada azul al verlos.

Zero se pone de pie tomado su bolso con una mano y con su mano libre toma a Alanís de la mano -Ya vámonos –camina hacia el tren

La chica solo asiente y se va con él, suben al tren y se van a sus asientos correspondidos. Los sangre pura subieron al mismo tren que los cazadores. Alanís ya estaba sentada al lado de su amado. –Zero ¿estás enfadado?-pregunto

El solo gira su vista hacia ella. –No…pero están aquí –murmura refiriéndose a los vampiros.

-Sí, ya lo sé…-desvía la mirada hacia la ventana –_¿Por qué ahora?...Yuuki siempre estará cerca…-_pensó deprimida, vio el reflejo de Yuuki en el cristal. Rápidamente giro su vista hacia ella quien le sonreía –Yuuki…-

-Que coincidencia…nos toco en los mismo asientos –Sonrió ampliamente la vampiresa. En el caso de Kaname, la furia se lo comía por dentro al tener que estar cerca de Zero. Quien prácticamente era como el "amante" de su amada. Ambos vampiros se sentaron frente a los cazadores, parecía un versus entre los cuatro.

Alanís sin decir nada volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, el tren había partido y aunque fuera de noche, el paisaje era interesante para ella o solo no quería ver a Yuuki. Zero para calmar su ira se dedico a leer, tendría que compartir con ambos hasta el fin del viaje, Yuuki también veía a través de la ventana, pero solo lo hacía para ver el reflejo de Zero en el cristal. La joven de ojos azules vio por un momento el reflejo de Kaname, el hombre tenía su vista fija en ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí por un momento, lo vio frente a frente y otra vez volvió a tener esa leve jaqueca. Zero la observo de reojo al igual que Yuuki, quien tuvo celos al haber visto que Alanís atraía la atención de Kaname, el silencio reinaba entre los cuatro. Ese solo fue el comienzo de un largo y perturbador viaje.


	7. Tu, Yo &

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen a mi si no a Matsuri Hino (Idola)**

**aunque en esta historia creo que puedo hacer lo que sea con ellos xD**

* * *

><p>Agotadas por las largas horas de viaje, Yuuki junto con Alanís dormían profundamente; Kaname jugaba con un mechón de cabello de su amada, quien dormía con tranquilidad entre los brazos de él. Mientras que Zero miraba a través de la ventana, y de vez en cuando el reflejo de su amiga, la cual dormía apoyada en su hombro. El joven cazador no había pegado un parpado en toda la larga noche de viaje, quería mantener la guardia alta, acompañados de dos vampiros no se podía estar tan confiado. Aunque los sangre pura no eran de armar líos ni mucho menos en público.<p>

El amanecer se aproximaba, los pequeños rayos del sol atravesaban las nubes, así fue como lentamente las masas compuestas por aguas fueron moviéndose dando paso al débil sol que iluminaba aquel día. Faltaban menos de una hora para que el viaje llegara a su fin, alivio para el joven cazador, que tuvo que compartir toda una noche con sanguijuelas como los Kuran.

Los ojos de la castaña mayor se abrieron con lentitud dejando ver aquel color chocolate de estos, lentamente se incorporo en su asiento y dio un leve bostezo. –Buenos días –Saluda al ver a los varones junto a ella.

-Buenos días, Yuuki –Kaname sonrió con amplitud al ver a su amada ya despierta. Por su parte Zero no la tomo en cuenta.

La vampiresa al verlo da un respiro de resignación, luego fija su vista en la chica dormida. -¿Aun duerme, Alanís?-Murmura

-Se durmió hace poco, estuvo toda la noche despierta –Menciono el sangre pura

_-¿Cómo soporto tanto…?-_fue lo que se pregunto Yuuki, al saber que nadie había hablado nada durante el viaje, solo había habido tensión en el ambiente, no por ellas si no por los hombres que las acompañaban

Por su parte la menor de todos dormía profundamente en brazos de su querido Zero. En su rostro tenía una expresión de incomodidad, su sueño era algo perturbador. Cosa que la incomodo, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto, llamando la atención del joven de melena plateada.

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, ya era hora del final de viaje, Zero opto por despertar a la jovencita dormida. -Alanís…despierta –el joven la mueve un poco

Esta comienza a moverse un poco -¿Hm?... ¿ya llegamos? –Susurra abriendo un poco los ojos

-Acabamos de llegar…-Respondió Zero a su pregunta

Al escuchar las palabras y da un salto de alegría -¡Ya llegamos! –sonríe

El muchacho al verla sonríe un poco –Andando –se levanta de su asiento y toma su bolso, Alanís solo asintió y también tomo su equipaje, ambos jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de que los Kuran ya no estaban frente a ellos. Bajaron del tren y todo se veía tranquilo, al parecer en aquel pueblo habían pequeños rastros de vampiros. Zero giro su vista a la joven quien respiraba hondo y sonreía -¿Feliz de volver aquí? –pregunta sin dejar de mirarla

-Si…-respondió la joven con un rastro de nostalgia por estar de vuelta en su pueblo.

Zero se pone tras de ella y la toma de los hombros –Tu eres la guía, así que andando –Tras decir esto la chica asiente y comienza a caminar. El varón caminaba a paso lento detrás de ella, observando su silueta, tenía muchas preguntas en la mente las cuales solo ella podría responder. No fueron más de quince minutos y los jóvenes estaban frente al hogar de Alanís -¿Es aquí? –Murmuro el, viendo la casa, había pensado que el hogar de la chica había quedado destrozado tras el ataque del vampiro nivel E, pero no fue así, la casa se veía totalmente igual que en aquellas fotos que la joven le había enseñado tiempo atrás.

-Sí, es aquí…-el susurro de Alanís se escucho quebrado, dudaba en entrar a su hogar de toda su vida, los recuerdos vivían en su memoria y corazón, pensó que tal vez si entraba se quebraría en mil pedazos.

Al notar las dudas de la chica, Zero pone su mano sobre su hombro –Tranquila, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo-

-Zero…-Las mejillas de Alanís se ruborizaron ante aquellas dulces palabras. Mirándolo asiente suavemente y se atreve a abrir la puerta, lentamente dejando ver el interior de la casa. –Esta…totalmente limpia…-susurra entrando con cuidado. Cada rincón, cada mueble, cada lugar de la casa estaba intacto, al igual cuando la casa estaba habitada. La jovencita toma suavemente la mano de Zero, y lo guía adentrándose a la casa. –Te mostrare tu habitación –sonríe, Zero solo asintió, mientras la seguía. Tras subir las escaleras, Alanís enseña el cuarto donde dormiría el chico. –Bien, es aquí –sonríe entrando a la habitación para abrir la ventana –Extrañaba estar aquí –murmura con un deje de tristeza en su mirar. Fijo su vista en una de las casas de enfrente y sonrío –Zero, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? –lo voltea a ver

-Claro, a ¿dónde? –Pregunta el confundido, mientras dejaba su bolso sobre la cama

-Ya veras, ¡Vamos¡ -Lo toma del brazo y lo saca de la casa, casi arrastrándolo. La joven no había querido estar más en su casa, ya que en cualquier momento se quebraría frente al muchacho, aunque solo habían acabado de llegar. Por su parte Zero se dejo arrastrar por ellas cuando se da cuenta que estaban parados frente a la puerta de la casa vecina. –Mm…-Alanís acerca su mano al timbre, pero antes de que oprimiera el botón, la puerta se abre despacio. La chica al ver aquello, sonríe feliz, sabiendo quien ya estaba detrás de la puerta.

-Alanís, querida –Dijo una señora de edad mayor, luego de que la puerta se abriera por completo –Me alegra verte, de nuevo –Sonrió –Ven aquí, pequeña –extiende sus brazos

-¡Abuelita!...-Los ojos de la joven se cristalizaron, sin dudarlo se lanzo a los brazos de la dama mayor. –Te extrañe demasiado –dice entre pequeños sollozos.

Zero, por su parte, miraba la escena extrañado _-¿Es su abuela…? Entonces ¿Por qué…?-_los pensamientos de chico fueron interrumpidos por la mujer, quien se paro frente a él, mirándolo detalladamente.

-Eres un joven interesante –Murmuro la mayor, tomándolo del mentón y examinando cada detalle de su rostro –Dígame joven, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Pregunto con curiosidad, el rostro de Zero, se le hacía muy familiar.

-Kiryuu Zero –Responde este con su actitud tranquila –Mucho gusto señora –hace una leve reverencia

-Cazador del clan Kiryuu….-susurra viéndolo –También es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Naoko, joven Zero –Sonrió con amplitud la anciana. Antes de que los jóvenes pudieran decir algo, la mujer ya de edad avanzada se para detrás de ellos y los hace pasar a la casa, dándole leves empujoncitos divertidos -Vamos, vamos, queridos, entren –Los hace pasar a la casa –Vallan a la sala, el viaje fue muy largo y de seguro tienen hambre – antes de irse a la cocina, dejo a ambos jóvenes sentados en el sofá.

Alanís, suspiro hondamente, gira su vista hacia su acompañante y sonríe –Gracias por venir conmigo, Zero…-

-Somos amigos ¿no? –La mira poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de ella –Los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas –La despeina un poco –Tu cabello, lo traes suelto –susurra con recelo, como si quisiera ser el único con verla de tal manera.

-Cierto –Sonríe divertida, ante su acto -Amm…olvide amarrarlo –de su bolsillo saca una elástico para el cabello y se lo amarra en una coleta –Listo, ahí está mejor –volvió a sonreír

-Sí, mejor –Murmuro mirándola –Sabes…ahí tanto que quiero preguntar, pero si lo hago siento que seré un entrometido o algo así…-El joven la observo

-Si quieres preguntar, puedes hacerlo…responderé todo –Una de las tantas sonrisas se asomo en los labios de la chica. –Tú has sido muy abierto conmigo en caso a tus sentimientos, yo quiero ser igual…aunque a veces me complique en algunas cosas –sus últimas palabras fueron en un suave susurro –Así que… ¡Soy un libro abierto, pregunta lo que sea y sabrás la respuesta! –rio divertida

Zero la miro un tanto divertido por su actitud –Bien…que así sea –Murmura para luego alzar su vista hacia las escaleras de la casa -¿Hay alguien mas aquí? –Pregunta en un susurro, Sintiendo pasos cerca.

Se sentían como unos pequeños pasos de acercaban, Alanís también alzo la vista, mirando las escaleras –Así es...-susurro, observando a una pequeña niña con una oso de peluche en sus brazos, bajando las escaleras –Hitomi…-Sonríe poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta ella –Has crecido mucho –

La niña la miro unos instantes y luego sonríe abiertamente –¡Hermanita! –Se lanzo a abrazarla -¡Te extrañe! –

-Yo también te extrañe mucho –Murmuro la joven, abrazando a la pequeña pelirroja de mirada turquesa.

-Hum…-La niña, fija su vista en el joven que se encontraba sentado en el sofá. Sin dudar se acerco a él quedando parada en frente -¿Eres el novio de mi hermanita? –Pregunto con mucha confianza, y cosa que hizo sonrojar a Alanís

Zero la vio sorprendido por su actitud. –Solo soy su amigo –Acerco su mano a la pequeña y la poso sobre su cabeza

-Mas te vale no hacerla sufrir ¡eh! –Infla las mejillas –La última vez un torpe chico la hizo llorar –

-¿La hizo llorar? –Susurro el joven, fijando su vista en la chica, la cual desvió la mirada

-Así que procura que no sufra, ¿entendiste? –Para ser una niña, actuaba como toda una jovencita mayor, segura de sus palabras y de si misma

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, ante su actitud tan madura –Tranquila, eso no pasara –

-¡Qué bien! –Lo mira -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Zero…-respondió este

-Bueno Zero, yo soy Hitomi –sonrió la niña, yendo junto a Alanís, quien se había sentado en el otro sofá. La pequeña se sentó a su lado, sin quitar su sonrisa traviesa.

La señora Naoko se acercaba a ellos con una bandeja en sus manos, con leche y galletas. Deposito la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro y sonrío –Sírvanse – vio a la pequeña –Hitomi ¿ya ordenaste tus cosas?-

-¡Sí! –respondió alegre tomando una galleta para comerla

La jovencita cazadora sonreía viendo a la pequeña, su sonrisa era cálida y muy feliz, de volver a estar allí.

Por su parte Zero, observaba la escena, se sentía tanta calidez y paz en el aire, sintió como su hubiera vuelto a los tiempos felices de su niñez junto a su familia. Era un sentimiento muy especial, se sentía abrazado por unos fuertes brazos que no lo soltarían jamás. Su mirada estaba fija en la chica de mirada azul, aquella chica que con su sonrisa, lo hacía vivir con tranquilidad, y sin temor alguno.

-¡Hermanita, vamos a jugar afuera con wolfi! –La pequeña Hitomi jalaba de la ropa a Alanís para salir a jugar

-Ah…pero…-Ve a Zero –Zero…-Susurra, el joven capto y asintió. La chica sonríe levemente –Bien, vamos –tomo de la mano a la niña y salieron al jardín.

Por lo tanto el joven se les quedo viendo desde la sala, miraba desde la ventana como ambas se divertían

La abuela al verlo, sonríe. –Están atados por un lazo muy fuerte, que no podrá ser separado por nada -Murmuro

-¿Eh? –El chico sin entender la voltea a ver.

-Ustedes…están destinados a estar juntos por toda la vida –Murmuro sin rodeos la señora mayor. Zero solo se sorprendió, sentía que lo que había dicho Naoko era cierto, pero no estaba seguro si era verdad o no.

-Juntos por… ¿toda la vida? –Zero observo a la chica por la ventana -¿Cómo amigos? –Pregunto

La anciana lo mira sonriendo aun –Es cosa del destino, si es amistad o amor…siempre juntos, ambos. Aunque haya miles de problemas, siempre los superaran juntos. Después de todo, luego de la tormenta siempre llega la calma –Decía la anciana con mucha seguridad mirando al joven –Pero…tu corazón aun está confundido…-dijo en susurro

Zero logro escucharla y su mirada se entristeció un poco, sin decir nada, volvió a mirar a la ventana -¿Cómo es que puede saber tantas cosas? –

-Pues…es un don –Sonríe con simpleza ante la pregunta

-Ya veo…-

–Estas aprendiendo a querer mucho a Alanís ¿no?. Ella está llenando el agujero que la otra persona dejo en tu corazón… –la mujer mira por la ventana a las jovencitas quienes jugaban con el cachorro. –Pero, no la trates como tú segunda opción, porque no es así… –Iba a seguir hablando, pero es callada, ya que sintió la risa de las chicas.

_-¿Cómo mi segunda opción?... ¡No!, ella no es mi segunda opción…ella es…-_Zero giro su vista hacia la ventana y ahí vio a aquella chica, que del momento que había llegado le trajo nuevamente la tranquilidad y fe que en algún momento perdió cuando Yuuki se había ido. Ahora entendía el por qué, el por qué cada vez que se entrometía en problemas se enfadaba tanto, pero no era enfado, si no preocupación por ella. Necesitaba, quería, cuidarla, como a tal joya más preciada que existiera –Debo…protegerla…-Fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Zero. Volvió a sentir la dulce risa de Alanís, y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al sentirla, quería ir con ella, abrazarla, con tal abrazo que expresara todo el cariño que sentía por ella.

-Hay varias cosas más que saldrán al aire en un tiempo…si la quieres tener contigo…cuídala mucho –Naoko cambio su expresión sonriente a una de seriedad. Zero solo la miro confundido, pero pronto dedujo que tal vez si alguien la quería muerta.

La noche del primer día de viaje había llegado, ambos chicos estaban ordenando sus cosas en las habitaciones, para luego irse a dormir, sin embargo, la pequeña chica no tenia sueño ni ganas de estar dando vueltas sobre el colchón hasta dormirse. Con cuidado bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina, saliendo hacia el jardín, descalza y muy desabrigada. Lentamente camino hacia un hamaca colgada entre dos árboles y se acomodo allí, dio un hondo suspiro y miro el cielo oscuro de la noche, estaba tan oscuro que tan solo la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco el lugar. Lentamente movió los pies, para balancearse. Zero quien la había oído los silenciosos pasos de la mujer, decidió salir a ver para ver que le sucedía; camino hacia la cocina y vio la puerta entre abierta, el joven suspiro y salió al jardín, viendo allí sentada sobre la hamaca a la joven de mirada azul, tranquilamente camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Zero, casi en un susurro, a lo cual la joven solo asintió con la cabeza. Al presenciar aquella respuesta, no decide preguntar mas, y solo se quita la chaqueta y la pone sobre los hombros de Alanís para cubrirla –Hace algo de frio…enfermaras aquí afuera…-Murmuro, mirando el cielo, pero sin esperarlo, no tuvo ninguna contestación de la muchacha.

Ella solo baja la mirada susurrando un suave _"Gracias" _–Sabes..., este lugar me relaja, me ayuda a pensar…además era el lugar favorito de mi madre, casi todas las noches venia aquí, se cubría con una manta y anotaba cosas en su diario. Yo, a menudo la espiaba desde la cocina, y cada vez que me descubría me pedía que fuera con ella, me sentaba entre sus piernas y me abrazaba, dándome todo el amor que una madre les puede dar a sus hijos. Cada vez que estaba con ella, me contaba historias, casi todas de amor…amores imposibles, olvidados, complicados y hasta los amores felices…-la voz de la chica era quebrada, pero aun así las lágrimas no salieron –Había veces que se posaba en la ventana de la sala y miraba hacia afuera, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Siempre me he preguntado a quien esperaba, tal vez a mi padre…-soltó un leve suspiro y miro el cielo, con las pocas estrellas que tenía esa noche –La noche del ataque…ellos salieron al bosque siguiendo al vampiro, inocentemente creyeron que tan solo era uno, pero era casi todo un ejército de nivel E. Aquel día me sentí rara todo el tiempo, y para varias cuando ellos salieron me dejaron aquí en la casa, convencida de que nada saldría bien, toma mi arma y los seguí…pero al llegar al bosque…-Con un leve sollozo, Alanís baja la mirada apretando sus puños con furia –Vi a mamá muerta y mi hermano muy mal herido…inconscientemente ataque a los nivel E, pero eran demasiados, Keichi siempre fue más fuerte que yo, asi que me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo adentrándonos más al bosque… me dijo que corriera lo más rápido que pudiera…que el estaría bien y que iría por mi cuando todo acabara, pero…no fue así…el lucho con todas sus fuerzas hasta acabar con todos los vampiros…y yo…hui como una cobarde e inútil…-Sin poder mas, las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, las lagrimas que estuvo aguantando todo el dia. Zero al verla para su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, para consolarla, sin decir nada, apoyo su cabeza suavemente sobre la de ella –Si yo no hubiera huido…el…estaría conmigo ahora…-sus palabras fueron entre el llanto amargo que dejaba escapar

-Alanís…no es tu culpa, tu hermano te protegió a pesar de que le costó su propia vida, el solo quería que tu siguieras viviendo y fuera feliz. De seguro a tu hermano no le gustaría verte llorar en estos momentos –las palabras de Zero eran suaves, las cuales que fueron tranquilizando el llanto de la joven poco a poco hasta que su llanto seso. El joven ahora no tenía nada que preguntar, con el largo relato que le confesó la joven, tenía todas sus respuestas con preguntas. Lentamente fue apartando su brazos para mirarla de frente –Vamos adentro, necesitas dormir –la mira con seriedad

La dama niega suavemente –Quiero dormir aquí…no quiero ir adentro –

Zero al escucharla soltó un hondo suspiro, sabía que si le insistía no conseguiría convencerla, además de hacerla enfadar un poco –Bien, espérame aquí… -el joven se levanto de la hamaca y entro nuevamente a la casa, subió hacia la habitación y se acerco al armario, sacando una manta bastante gruesa y grande. El joven tomo nuevamente marcha hacia el jardín donde lo esperaba Alanís. –Si nos quedamos aquí, necesitamos cubrirnos –la mira, sonriendo muy indivisiblemente.

-Pero…Zero tu puedes dormir en la habitación, no es necesario que te quedes afuera conmigo –La chica estaba negándose a que el sintiera frio por su culpa

El se acerco a ella y se inclino, dándole un pequeño golpe con sus dedos en la frente, a lo cual la joven se quejo –Me quedare…-susurra mirándola a los ojos.

Ante su mirada ella se ruboriza un poco –Bien…luego no te quejes porque dormiste mal –Infantilmente inflo las mejillas y con la misma chaqueta de Zero que traía puesta hizo una almohada para ambos. Con cuidado se recostó en la hamaca dando un pequeño bostezo –Hmmm…-

El chico la miro divertido y se recuesta a su lado, cubriéndolos con la gran manta que había traído –Oye, ¿Cómo es que diste con la academia, un lugar tan lejos? –Pregunto mientras miraba a la adormilada chica

-Pues veras…cuando hui solo llevaba conmigo mi arma y lo puesto nada mas, las heridas que tenia me las hice en el camino ya que enfrente a muchos vampiros nivel E, camine por muchos días hasta llegar a mitad de camino, cuando mis piernas no pudieron mas, me subí a uno de los vagones de un tren como polizón –Lo ultimo lo dijo con un deje de diversión –Y cuando baje, camine por un bosque casi interminable, donde también enfrente a mas seres nocturnos, al ver la academia cerca no pude mas y caí rendida al suelo. Después de eso no recuerdo mucho, solo sentí que alguien me cargo y me llevo a un lugar seguro…y ese fuiste tú –le mostro una cálida sonrisa

-Aquella vez dormiste por tres días, además…¿Cómo sabias de la academia?-

-Pues…en una de las tantas conversaciones que tuve con mamá, me menciono sobre la Academia Cross, y desde ese entonces siempre me relataba y explicaba lo que sucedía ahí, era como si en la academia…hubiera alguien importante para ella –Murmuro pensativa –Oye Zero…-

-Dime…-susurro el

-¿Con Yuuki eras igual de abierto con respecto a tus sentimientos o emociones? –Pregunto con curiosidad

Zero se quedo un tanto pensativo y la miro –Tal vez…lo era un poco menos que contigo…-

-Pero ahora estas de buen humor, porque casi la mayoría del tiempo eres amargado –Dijo ella con un tono divertido, el joven le dio una mirada amenazante a lo cual ella respondió riendo y escondiéndose bajo la manta –Zero…buenas noches, descansa…y muchas gracias por todo –Dijo sin sacar la cabeza debajo para verlo

-Lo mismo digo…-el joven se le quedo viendo por unos minutos hasta que ella ya estuvo dormida, con cuidado quito la manta que cubría el rostro de la chica, quien al sentirlo, se acurruca a su lado, recargando inconscientemente la cabeza en su pecho –_Tu…¿Quién eres pequeña niña? Desde que llegaste…cambiaste mi vida de un solo giro, sacándome de la soledad en la que estaba. Desde el día en que te rescate y abriste los ojos llenaste con tu esencia el vacio en mi. Prometo que jamás te volverá a pasar algo malo…no conmigo a tu lado…-_con delicadeza el hombre acariciaba el rostro de Alanís, delineando con la yema de sus dedos cada parte de su rostro, el contorno de sus ojos, de su nariz, de sus labios…aquellos labios que desde hace días quería probar con unas ganas incontrolables. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella, sin hacer movimiento para no despertarla, sus labios estaban a tan solo milímetros de los de la dama, con cuidado los rozo contra la punta de la nariz de ella, tal vez si la besaba estaba haciendo un tipo de abuso de inocencia, ya que Alanís estaba dormida, pero no pudo controlarse al ver la belleza de su rostro al dormir, con cuidado subió sus labios y deposito un tierno beso en su frente. Miraba a la chica con dulzura, esta vez no había pensado en la princesa Kuran, cada vez que la tenía a su lado a Alanís se olvidaba del mudo entero y preocupaciones, solo pensaba en los momentos que había pasado con ella; cada vez que se metía en problemas y el tenia que ayudarla, cada vez que lo hacía enfadar gracias a sus locuras o bromas. Aunque fue un impulso incontrolable el que tuvo de besar sus labios, se sentía culpable ya que cuando regresaran a la academia y viera a Yuuki, su mente se confundiría nuevamente.

Con el pasar de las horas, Zero se durmió, después de estar un buen rato observando con mucha tranquilidad a la jovencita dormida a su lado, quien de vez en cuando susurraba el nombre del chico entre sueños y embozaba sonrisas aunque estuviera dormida. Ambos jóvenes permanecieron así hasta la mañana siguiente, en donde el tierno momento de ambos fue "arruinado" por el amanecer y alarma de que el siguiente día comenzaba.

Los siguientes días pasaron con tranquilidad, se podía ver a Zero más pensativo de lo común, deduciendo cosas y preguntándose por que fue el ataque de los vampiros hacia la familia de Alanís ya suponía que detrás de todo esto había alguien de sangre fría y sin sentimientos. Y aunque fuera así, el estaba dispuesto a protegerla, ahora era como su ángel guardián o protector.

El día sábado, como de costumbre los jóvenes se despertaron temprano para disfrutar el día al máximo, al estar ahí se sentía una tranquilidad inmensa para el cazador. Ya en medio día, el joven Zero terminaba de preparar la comida, por alguna extraña razón quiso cocinar, mientras que el preparaba todo, en el jardín se encontraba Alanís junto a Hitomi. La pequeña niña no se había despegado del lado de los jóvenes en ningún momento. Mientras que la pelirroja jugaba con sus cosas, la otra joven se columpiaba suavemente en la hamaca del jardín. Zero las veía desde la puerta que daba de la cocina hacia el jardín, se sentía extraño o más bien relajado y tranquilo, se acerco tranquilamente a Alanís, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –Interrogo el muchacho mientras se balanceaba con ella –Te noto algo ida…-murmura

-No es nada…-musito la chica mientras se balanceaba –Solo pienso en todo lo que ha pasado…-

-Ya veo…-

-Oye Zero…-aun sin mirarlo

-Dime –giro su vista hacia ella

-¿Este es tu ultimo año en el colegio no es así? –Pregunto, sin levantar su rostro

-Bueno, si, ¿por qué?-

-Porque…eso significa que el próximo año no seremos compañeros de clases, además…de seguro tú seguirás tu propio camino –soltó un leve suspiro

Zero solo la observo y suspira –Si, así es…pero aun no se qué hare con mi vida, después que termine con mi _misión_ – se encogió de hombros mientras la última palabra la dijo en susurro

La pequeña chica soltó una leve risita, no había oído el susurro del joven -¡De seguro encontraras novia y te casaras! –aunque lo dijo de broma, le dolía en el corazón que él estuviera con alguien más. Podía sonar egoísta pero solo quería que él estuviera junto a ella aunque fuera solo una amistad.

-No seas tonta…-Le da un leve zape en la cabeza –No me casare tan rápidamente, además tampoco sé si me casare…-murmura – Las chicas son complicadas, al igual que el matrimonio –dice con tranquilidad –Tu eres un ejemplo de una chica, "complicada" -

-¡Oye, no soy así! –le pellizca el brazo

-Bien, bien…aunque si eres complicada en otras cosas – el, giro su vista hacia ambos lados, buscando a la pequeña en el jardín, al no verla se alarma -¿Dónde se metió Hitomi? –Pregunto al aire mientras se ponía de pie.

-Debió de haberse adentrado al bosque, el jardín da para allá –También se levanta -Iré a buscarla no tardo –lo miro

Zero la vio con preocupación –Espera, iré contigo, puede ser peligroso –

-No te preocupes, no pasara nada –antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, Alanís ya se había ido corriendo -¡Regreso luego…! –fue lo último que dijo, antes de desaparecer entre las sombras de los arboles

-Rayos…esta niña…-susurro el joven mientras se quedaba parado viendo los arboles

Pasaron tan solo unos pocos minutos y la chica ya estaba en lo que era el centro del bosque, miraba a su alrededor, con la respiración agitada por lo que corrió, camino a paso lento por el bosque mirando a su entorno -¿Dónde se habrá metido…?-de pronto sintió leves ruidos de entre los arbustos -¿Hitomi? –Se acerco a donde escucho los ruidos –Pequeña sal de ahí…-Reviso entre las hojas pero tan solo encontró un pequeño gato. La joven dio un respiro hondo mientras su preocupación aumentaba más. Volvió a sentir los ruidos y tomo una rama de un árbol por seguridad –Hitomi, si eres tú por favor sal –murmuro, mientras caminaba sigilosamente –Demonios…-susurra asustada, mirando a su entorno. De repente de entre los arboles alguien salta frente a ella, exaltada da un grito, pero este fue interrumpido de quien estaba frente a ella, ya que le cubrió la boca con las manos

-Shh…no hagas ruido –el joven, hace un señal de que guardara silencio

–Ka-Kain-Senpai…-susurro mas aliviada –Me…asustaste –

-Lo siento –La miro este –Pero no quisiera despertarlos –señalo unos arbustos

-¿Despertarlos? –Murmuro confundida, acercándose a donde él había señalado –Hmm…-Removió algunas cuantas ramas y fijo su vista en las personitas dormidas tranquilamente sobre el césped -¿Hitomi y Aidou-senpai? –Susurra divertida, mientras se aguantaba la risa. Aidou dormida al lado de la pequeña, aunque para la niña era normal a su edad, para el joven era extraño, aunque si parecía un verdadero niño chiquito. Alanís volvió a suspirar y giro su vista hacia Kain –A todo esto ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto

-Nos perdimos. Aidou, sintió tu aroma del lugar en donde estábamos y quiso venir al lugar en donde te encontrabas para verte, pero al entrar a este pueblo, nos confundimos con todos los aromas de este lugar. Dimos con este bosque y caminamos por mucho, dando vueltas como locos –se explico –Y además encontramos a la pequeña, caminando sola y asustada, según nos dijo se perdió -murmuro

-_Entonces toda la clase nocturna esta aquí, incluyendo a Yuuki. –_Pensó la muchacha -La vieron sola e indefensa ¿y no la lastimaron? –dijo en susurro, mientras miraba a Hitomi, quien dormía profundamente

Kain al oírla la miro fijo –Una cosa es que seamos vampiros, pero no que somos bestias salvajes que atacan a niños indefensos –

Al oír sus palabras, bajo la mirada muy avergonzada –Lo siento…-

-No importa –El chico se encogió de hombros –Al final, quede como la niñera de ambos, cuidándolos mientras jugaban –Refiriéndose a Aidou y Hitomi

-Ah…-soltó una leve risa –Se aprovechan de tu paciencia –dijo divertida

-¿Qué es tuyo la niña? –

-Amiga, pero es como si fuera mi hermanita menor –sonríe levemente

Kain solo la miro, para luego recargarse en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados –Oye… ¿podrías decirnos como salir de aquí…?-

-Ajam…les hare un mapa para que se guíen, o terminaran perdidos nuevamente –

-No es que tengamos mal sentido de la orientación, pero…todo ese aroma aquí, te distrae o te deja en un estado de hipnosis por así decirlo, te olvidas del camino de donde venias –

La chica lo miro e imito lo que él hizo, pero ella se sentó bajo el árbol –Ese aroma es un secreto, pero siempre da resultado, los vampiros que entran aquí terminan por irse aunque tan solo estén en la entrada del pueblo. Pero con los nivel E no resulta, ya que ellos solo buscan la sangre y terminan por encontrar a su víctima –

-Entonces solo resulta con los vampiros normales y no descontrolados –el chico giro su vista hacia los que dormían, viendo como la niña se levantaba lentamente, media adormilada –Despertó uno –susurra

-Hmm…hermanita –La pequeña Hitomi se refregaba suavemente los ojos, mientras se acercaba a Alanís

-Hitomi…no debiste haberte ido así tan de repente –La joven la miro son dulzura

-Lo siento, iba a volver, pero me perdí…y entonces allí fue cuando encontré a esos chicos amables –Señalo a Kain y luego a Aidou quien comenzaba a despertar

Alanís solo sonrió y la abrazo suavemente.

Aidou se levanto con cara de sueño y fijo su vista en las jovencitas –¡Alanís, que bueno verte! –corrió hacia ellas y las abrazo como si fueran osos de peluche

-¡Kyaaa!–Hitomi estaba en medio de ambos, casi siendo aplastada por el abrazo que el chico les dio

-Hanabusa, las dejaras sin aire –Murmuro Kain, viendo como ambas tenían una leve deje de asfixia en sus rostros

-¿Eh?...-El chico lentamente las fue soltando, cuando ambas se vieron fuera del alcance de los fuertes brazos de Aidou, suspiraron aliviadas. Luego de que deshace el abrazo las mira haciendo un pequeño puchero –Alanís, ¡nos perdimos! –

Kain se acerca al otro joven vampiro y le da un golpe en la cabeza –Quieres dejar de actuar tan infantilmente…-dijo con un tono serio, mostrando un deje de fastidio en su mirada

Hitomi se acerca a Kain, mientras que Aidou se quejaba por el golpe y Alanís reía por la situación –Oye…eres muy serio –Miro al vampiro

Kain se agacha hasta quedar a su altura, sin decir nada, a lo que Hitomi solo sonrío. Luego de tan solo segundos de verla se levanta despeinándola levemente, para luego alejarse unos cuantos pasos.

-Oigan…-Musito Alanís, mientras que rápidamente llamo la atención de ambos vampiros –Síganme, y les daré el mapa para que salgan de aquí –Sonríe amablemente

-¡Genial! –Hanabusa salto alegremente, pareciendo un niño de la edad de Hitomi

-Pues, gracias –Dijo con seriedad Akatsuki, a lo que Hanabusa asintió

-Andando…-La joven comenzó a caminar mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña. Los jóvenes vampiros se miraron y la siguieron.

De regreso a la casa, a mitad del camino, Hitomi vio un pequeño conejo –Ven aquí conejito…-comenzó a seguirlo mientras sonreía

-¿Eh?-De repente el joven Kain se detuvo mirando alrededor –Tengan cuidado…-susurra

Alanís ya había sentido que alguien mas estaba rondando por el lugar, pero estaba segura de que no era Zero -¡Hitomi, cuidado!-Grita al ver como un nivel E aparecía de repente y se abalanza sobre la pequeña.

La niña indefensa y sin poder reacción, solo cerró los ojos fuertemente, quedando paralizada.

Los presentes se sobresaltaron al escuchar un disparo y ver como el agresor de la niña se hacía cenizas frente a sus ojos. Dejando ver al joven Kiryuu con su Bloody Rose en alto, esta vez apuntando a Aidou y Kain –Ustedes…¿Qué hacen aquí…?-Su voz era fría

-Nee, nee, siempre tan inoportuno, Zero…-Murmuro Hanabusa

Akatsuki suspiro y desordeno su propio cabello –Y siempre tan amable…-susurro con fastidio

Zero los miro con la misma mirada fría de siempre, presionando el dedo contra el gatillo

-¡Zero!...-La pequeña corrió hacia el y se abrazo a su pierna, sollozando suavemente

-Por favor Zero, baja el arma –Aunque haya sonado suave, fue casi una orden de Alanís, a lo que el joven cazador la miro y solo bajo el arma lentamente y acariciaba la cabeza de Hitomi –Ahora sigamos…-Susurra comenzando a caminar, pero es detenida por Aidou, quien la jalo del brazo –Cierto…debería ser más cuidadosa –Murmura sonriendo

Hanabusa sonríe un poco y mira hacia uno de los arboles, congelándolo completamente, saltando de este otro nivel E, quien no duro ni un minuto, ya que el hielo del chico de ojos turquesa lo convirtió en polvo –Ahí mas de ellos aquí –

Zero de adelanto y se paro frente a todos –Alanís, cuida de Hitomi –se encamino unos pasos, seguido de los otros dos vampiros nobles

-Hermanita…tengo miedo…-La pequeña se aferraba a los brazos de su "hermana"

-Tranquila, nada malo sucederá…-susurra esta sonriéndole, mientras acariciaba su cabeza para consolarla y tranquilizarla

Mientras que Kiryuu, Hanabusa y Akatsuki, enfrentaban al casi ejércitos de nivel E, la chica estaba inquieta, se sentía inútil sin poder ayudarlos. De pronto miro hacia el árbol más alto del bosque y vio una extraña silueta –Eh…-

De un momento a otro los vampiros descontrolados que quedaban, se hacen polvo sin que fueran atacados

-¿Qué fue eso…?-Zero tenía aun su arma en alto

-Que fastidiosos que son –Murmuro Kain, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-Y extraño…-Susurro Aidou, quien se quedo completamente confundido por la extraña desaparición de los nivel E

-Queda uno más…-La dama se acercaba a ellos a paso lento y con una mirada completamente seria. Los jóvenes presentes solo la miraron y fijaron su vista hacia un árbol. Alanís rápidamente le arrebata la Bloody Rose de las manos al joven Kiryuu y apunta hacia el árbol disparando de inmediato –Sal de ahí…y no te escondas más…-

De entre las sombras se escucho una leve risa malévola, mientras que una silueta masculina salía detrás del árbol. Dejando ver a un hombre, de melena y mirada negra, tal era su belleza que demostró inmediatamente que era un sangre pura. Parecía tan joven que aparentaba la misma edad de los tres jóvenes vampiros presente. Camino con lentitud hacia la chica, tomando el arma con su mano y poniéndola en su pecho –No eres capaz de jalar el gatillo –Sonrió con ironía, llevando su otra mano hacia el rostro de la dama y acariciarlo suavemente, mientras que su mirada tomaba color carmesí. Lentamente acerco sus labios hacia el oído de ella –Ni siquiera eres capaz sabiendo que soy el asesino de tu familia…-susurro, para luego alejarse y mirar a Kiryuu –Si mueves un solo brazo…le arranco los ojos –Amenazo –También va para ustedes…-miro a los otros dos

-Tks…-El joven cazador apretó los puños fuertemente, viendo como Alanís estaba completamente paralizada por la presencia del sujeto, solamente miraba fijamente al vampiro -¡Alanís reacciona!-Exclama el chico para que ella saliera de su trance

Ante escuchar la voz de su amado, reacciona poco a poco y mira al sangre pura –Eres un maldito cobarde…ni siquiera eres capaz de atacar tu mismo, mandas a tus fieles sirvientes ¿no? –En un rápido movimiento, se zafa del agarre y lo empuja -¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no acabaste conmigo el día en que mandaste a matar a mi única familia…?-Los ojos de la joven se cristalizaron al recordar el suceso

El vampiro sonrió con arrogancia, sin acercarse a ella, esta vez se alejo unos cuantos pasos sin dejar de verla –Porque…si hubiera sido asi, la diversión se hubiera acabado…Además..., tú no eres mi único blanco –Esta vez fijo su vista en Zero –Lamentos ser tan descortés, mi nombres es Armand. Pero, esto termina aquí…pronto nos veremos querida, mi noche llegara y mi venganza estará cumplida –Tras decir esto se fue alejando lentamente –Y aquella vez…te hare sufrir al igual como lo hice con tu…madre –Lentamente desapareció

-¡Maldito…! –Jalo el gatillo de la Bloody rose, pero ya era tarde, el sangre pura había desaparecido. -¡Demonios!-

-_Esta chica es peligrosa…-_Pensó Akatsuki mirando fijamente a Alanís, mientras un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda

-¡Alanís! –Aidou corrió hacia ella y la abrazo –Pensé que "ese" te arrancaría los ojos –llora tipo cascaditas

La chica lo miro con cara de pocos amigos con su comentario –Bobo, no dejare que ese sujeto me vuelva a poner las manos encima –Dice aun siendo abraza por el chico. Fijo su visa en Zero y suspiro –Lo siento…-deshizo el abrazo y se acerco al chico de ojos amatistas dejándole en las manos su arma.

Este solo la miro y apretó fuertemente su arma. Sin querer hablar del asunto y lo sucedido recientemente, los cuatro jóvenes tomaron nuevamente su rumbo a la casa de la chica, nadie dijo nada en los pocos minutos que tardaron en llegar a la casa. Cuando ya todo estuvo tranquilo, la chica les dibujo el mapa a Kain y Aidou para que tomaran marcha hacia donde se estaban quedando. Por parte de Zero, estuvo casi todo el dia en el jardín junto con Hitomi, ambos sentados en la hamaca, el cazador se encontraba hundido en su nube de pensamientos.

Una vez que los otros dos vampiros nobles se fueron, Alanís fue junto a Zero y la niña dormida entre sus brazos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta el anochecer.

La jovencita se dirigía a la habitación de Zero, para ver si estaba todo en orden. Dio suaves golpecitos en la puerta, recibiendo como respuesta un _"pasa" _. Entro lentamente y vio al joven sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando su arma y con su pequeño equipaje al otro lado. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, desde que había visto al asesino de su familia, se paso todo el resto del día, callada y distraída. –Zero…-dijo mientras suspiraba –Debemos hacer algo…-

El joven giro su vista hacia ella y le acaricio la cabeza –Todo estará bien, tranquila –

-No quiero que les pase nada malo a las personas que me rodean…-Bajo su mirada, temblando suavemente –Si eso llegara a pasar…yo…-

-Tonta, nada sucederá, todo esto pasara. Luego estaremos bien ¿si? –las palabras del chico eran tranquilizantes.

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo –Beso su frente con suavidad, haciendo sonrojar a la chica, la cual solo le dio una sonrisa tierna.

Fue así como ambos se quedaron conversando por unos minutos, hasta que ambos se fueron a dormir, ya que al día siguiente partirían nuevamente a la academia. El día domingo fue tranquilo, ninguno quiso salir de la casa hasta el anochecer, se despidieron de la abuela Naoko y la pequeña Hitomi, quien no quería que los jóvenes se fueran. Lograron convencerla, diciéndole que pronto se volverían a ver.

Zero y Alanís iban tranquilamente en el tren rumbo a la academia, fue un fin de semana casi perfecto si no hubiera sido por el incidente del anterior. Esta vez el joven cazador viajaba tranquilo, ya que no tenía la compañía de dos vampiros en un largo viaje.

Inocentes de lo que ocurriría en el futuro, de que alguien los esperaba y aquella persona, tal vez cambiaria el destino de ambos.


	8. Frustración Y Sentimientos

**Nyaaaaaaa aqui les traigo el siguiente cap. ) **

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la gran Matsuri Hino *-***

* * *

><p>Ya pasadas las horas de viaje, el joven vampiro dormía tranquilamente al lado de su compañera. Lentamente comenzó a despertar unos momentos antes de llegar a la estación de su destino previo. Volteo a ver a la joven aun dormida y le despierta con leves movimientos.<p>

-Despierta, ya llegamos -Decía Zero mirándola como esta se acomodaba mas.-

-Hmm...Cinco minutos más...-La joven se acurrucaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-

Zero, la vio un tanto divertido y dio un leve suspiro; por no querer despertarla aun, la carga entre sus brazos y la baja con ella del tren, la lleva a una banca de la estación y la cómoda allí hasta que despertara. Minutos después la joven finalmente abrió los ojos con pereza y miraba a su alrededor buscando al su acompañante.

-¿Zero?...-Pregunto fijando su mirada por todo el lugar, hasta que sintió un frio en su mejilla -¡Ay! -Exclama volteando a ver y encuentra al joven vampiro con una lata de refresco en su mano- ¡Zero, me asustaste!- le dice la chica inflando las mejillas-

Zero solo sonrió muy leve y se sentó a su lado entregándole su bebida y mirando el paisaje del lugar. -Tomaremos un taxi y nos dirigiremos a la academia...- Decía el joven cuando voltea a ver a su compañera hundida en sus pensamientos -¿Estás bien?-

-¿Eh?...-La jovencita reacciona y sonríe nerviosamente. -S-Si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes.-Le devuelve una gran sonrisa y toma su bebida.

El chico solo la miro no muy convencido por su respuesta, se puso de pie lentamente y le extendió la mano, mientras cargaba ambos equipajes con su mano libre -Ya vamos...-

Alanís asiente y tomo su mano suavemente para no perderse entre la multitud de gente. Pasados unos minutos, ambos se encontraban viajando a la academia, el joven contemplaba el paisaje pensativo, mientras que su compañera seguía descansando del viaje, ya que se llevo casi toda la noche viendo a través del cristal de la ventana del tren.

Tras llegar, Alanís corre hasta la oficina del director para darle la sorpresa de su llegada, aunque este ya sabía que llegarían ese día por la mañana.

La chica da suaves golpes a la puerta y solo recibe un suave "Adelante" proveniente de la voz masculina de Cross -Con permiso...-Alanís entra lentamente y al estar dentro ve al director sentado en su escritorio con una mirada de seriedad; una mirada extraña en el. -Amm...-la joven rasco su mejilla un tanto nerviosa ya que había divisado dentro del cuarto a un joven de cabellera negra y de mirada azul. El chico era alto y delgado, con un cuerpo bien tonificado, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus facciones en el rostro eran casi perfectas. Por solo su apariencia Alanís pudo deducir que ya se trataba de un vampiro. Mientras que el chico nuevo solo la miraba de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sentir incomoda.

Un aire de incomodidad abundaba en el cuarto. Antes de que el ambiente se hiciera más incomodo el director Cross rompió el frio hielo. -Bienvenida nuevamente, querida -Sonrió Kaien a la joven, para luego levantarse de su asiento -Te presento a Elliot Helkeiser, un nuevo alumno que se integra a la clase nocturna -el hombre dio una leve seña con su mano hacia el chico, mientras sonreía levemente

-Bienvenido...-dijo casi en un susurro -_Esa mirada...-_lentamente la chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos, al ver como el nuevo alumno estaba frente a ella tomándole un mechón de cabello -_Esa mirada...estos gestos...¡el no pude ser el! - _como aquella vez en el bosque cuando estuvo frente a frente con el asesino de su familia. La chica se quedo paralizada mirando fijamente al joven de mirada igual a la de ella.

Elliot, sonrió con un pequeño toque de arrogancia -Es un placer conocerla, señorita...-tomo suavemente la mano de Alanís y acerco sus labios a la suave piel de la dama, pero antes de que sus finos labios tocaran su piel, la chica fue apartada con brusquedad del vampiro. -Hmm...-el vampiro noble alzo la vista encontrándose con unos feroces ojos amatistas, que con tan solo mirarlo lo estaba matando.

Zero quien había sentido la presencia del nuevo vampiro, fue inmediatamente hacia la oficina encontrándose con la escena. El había sido quien había apartado a Alanís de Elliot, tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia atrás.

El joven de mirada azul, solo lo vio a Zero con arrogancia -Tomare eso como una bienvenida de tu parte, Kiryuu...-

Zero frunció el ceño levemente -Espero que el nuevo alumno no alborote y sea mal ejemplo para los demás de su clase -De ambos chicos salía frialdad –_Este chico tiene esencia de un…¡¿humano?_ -

Kaien y Alanís solo miraban con nerviosismo a ambos jóvenes sin saber qué hacer, ambos eran casi del mismo carácter fuerte.

-Interesante...-Susurro Elliot volteando a ver a Cross -Bueno director, con su permiso me retiro. Descansare para tener energías en la noche -dicho esto el chico sale de la oficina sin antes darle una última mirada a la dama presente y a Zero.

Kaien Cross rio con nerviosismos una vez que el vampiro nuevo estuvo lo bastante lejos de los pasillos. -Jeje...qué cosas...-susurro, para luego mirar a ambos jóvenes presentes –Por favor Zero, se amable y si no causa problemas no lo amenaces –

Zero, vio al director con enfado –Hmm…-giro su vista y soltó el brazo de la chica

Cross hizo un puchero y corrió hasta ellos -¡Oh! ¡Mis hijitos al fin han llegado a casa! -con un lindo brillo en su mirar abrazo a la chica, apretándola como un oso de felpa -¿Y cómo estuvo su viaje?- pregunto una vez que se separo y los miro con una sonrisita picara

La joven solo sonríe y lo mira -Todo fue normal...-responde_ -Aunque con un pequeño inconveniente_...-pensó un tanto nerviosa

Yuuki, la joven vampiresa entra en ese momento a la oficina. -Buenos días Director. Alanís...Zero..-fijo su vista en el chico

-¿Yuuki...,Kaname y tu ya estaban aquí?.-pregunto la joven de mirada azul a la vampiresa.-

-Así es, llegamos esta mañana poco antes que ustedes -Sonrió con un poco de recelo para luego mirar a Kaien -Venia a hablar sobre lo del baile...-

-Claro, querida Yuuki -Sonrió con amabilidad el hombre mayor

-Nosotros nos vamos, descansaremos para la patrulla de la noche -Zero jalo del brazo a Alanís y la saco de la oficina

-Zero…estas apretándome muy fuerte –Alanís intento zafarse del agarre del chico, hasta que lo consiguió -¿Estás bien? –Pregunto, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la habitación.

-Lo siento…-murmura mirando la marca roja que habia dejado en el brazo de ella por el agarre –Lo estoy, solo necesito dormir un poco –

La jovencita asiente sonriendo un poco -Bien, entonces, nos vemos en la tarde -entro rápidamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. -Ah...-la chica dio un gran suspiro y dejo el bolso sobre su cama para luego sacar una muda limpia de ropa -¿Qué le estará ocurriendo?..todo estaba bien hasta que vio a Yuuki...-susurro sentándose en el borde de la cama

Zero por su parte, en vez de ir a descansar, se fue a distraer y relajar un poco al jardín. El chico miraba el cielo pensativo por los eventos ocurridos recientemente. Su tranquilidad fue acabada por una voz masculina y conocida para el

-¿Podemos hablar?...-Kaname sale de detrás de un árbol dirigiéndose al joven cazador

Zero inmediatamente frunció el ceño al verlo -No tenemos nada de qué hablar...-Responde fríamente a su superior

-Se que estas preocupado por Alanís, su encuentro con el asesino de su familia le afecto mucho, se nota incluso si trata de ocultarlo -El pura sangre tomaba una de las tantas hojas secas del árbol

-Eso a ti no te concierne...- Zero aun sin verlo, comenzó a caminar para alejarse

Kaname solo lo vio -Solo venía a decirte, que estés tranquilo por eso, si algo llegase a suceder yo me encargare de proteger a Alanís -murmuro -_Hice una promesa hace mucho...-_

Al oír esas palabras Zero se voltea y camina hasta el, con gran furia tomando el cuello de la camisa del vampiro superior. -Tú no tienes nada que ver con ella...será mejor para ti que te alejes si sabes lo que es bueno -dijo él, con un tono amenazante

-¿Dices que a mí no me concierne...es que a ti si?.- el joven Kaname ni se inmuto por las palabras y sus acciones

Zero sorprendido por sus palabras lo suelta y lo mira con frialdad

Kaname camina unos pasos quedando a su lado, mirando al lado contrario -Hasta ahora no han hecho más que pasar tiempo juntos...y ni siquiera has sido capaz de protegerla cuando ese vampiro apareció...-entrecerró los ojos un tanto molesto –Yo…jamás te he dicho algo por estar haciendo esas cosas con Yuuki…-susurro

El joven vampiro de cabellos plateados solo se quedo callado ante las palabras del sangre pura. El castaño solo toca su hombro y desaparece de su vista. Zero vuelve a sentarse a la banca donde estaba, cabizbajo y pensativo por las palabras de su "enemigo".

El atardecer había llegado y los gritos frente a las grandes puertas del dormitorio de la luna, se podrían escuchar a kilómetros del lugar. Ese día las chicas estaban más activas que nunca.

-¡Escuche que llego un nuevo estudiante! -Exclamo una de las tantas muchachas del alborotado grupo

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Espero que sea guapo! -Grito una de sus compañeras

Los gritos se hicieron mas fuertes al sentir como el crujido de las puertas daban aviso de que habrían.

-Demonios, estas chicas siguen siendo iguales...-Yuuki con todas sus fuerzas "humanas" trataba de mantener a las jóvenes fuera de la línea limite -Tienen mas energías que antes...-susurro casi vencida

-Kyaaa...que hormonas tan alborotadas tienen estas tipas -Por su parte Alanís hacia casi el mismo trabajo que Yuuki, ya que la vampiresa tenía un poco más de fuerza. Aunque ni ambas unidas lograrían vencer a las chicas.

Lentamente las puertas dieron paso a los vampiros, quienes caminaban con paso majestuoso. Como de costumbre Kaname iba a la cabeza, seguido de los vampiros de clase noble, incluyendo al nuevo que había llegado; Elliot.

Las chicas al ver al nuevo joven, casi cayeron desmayadas con un ataque de amor, se derritieron ante él.

-_Que chicas...-_pensó Elliot con fastidio, al verlas a todas.

Kaname fijo su vista en su amada Yuuki, quien ya no lo acompañaba a las salidas. Camino hacia ella y cuando la tuvo en frente acaricio su rostro con suavidad -¿Estás bien?-Pregunto con deje de preocupación en su mirar.

-Sí, lo estoy, no te preocupes...-Sonrió ella, mientras que recibía varias miraditas feas de parte de las chicas.

-Bien, cuídate mucho -el hombre se acerco a ella y beso su frente con suavidad para luego retirarse, sin antes darle una mirada cálida a Alanís.

-¿Eh? -La oji azul quedo totalmente confundida ante la mirada de Kaname

Por otra parte el nuevo alumno daba miradas seductoras y sonrisas a las chicas, de las cuales brotaban corazones a su alrededor

-¡Hola a todas! -Saludaba Aidou con su personalidad única, aunque casi la mayoría de las tipas estaban concentradas en Elliot, un grupo de chicas miro y saludo al carismático vampiro de mirada turquesa. -Aww...ese tipo me quita a mis fans...-Susurro entre dientes -¡Su-Chan! -Hanabusa corrió hasta la chica y la abrazo como tal novio abraza a su amada -Ellas no me quiere -Hace un tierno puchero -Pero tu si ¿verdad? -El chico refregaba su mejilla contra la de Alanís

-Aidou-Senpai, no hagas eso. Ellas me cortaran en pedacitos -La jovencita intento zafarse de su agarre, pero le fue imposible

-No, porque tú eres la única que me quiere -el chico seguía haciendo pucheritos

-Y estoy pensando que tu solo me usas para sacarle celos a las chicas, Aidou –Senpai –la joven fingió estar enojada

-¿Eh?...¡Nooo! ¡no te enojes! –Hanabusa la estrecho mas contra el

Yuuki al verlos soltó una leve risa, sintiendo también como el grupo de muchachas veían con muchas ganas de matar a Alanís.

Mientras que Zero había llego hace tan solo segundos y veía a las desordenadas chicas

-Hanabusa...ya déjala -Kain se acerco a ellos

El chico le saco la lengua -¡No quiero! -hacia el abrazo mas fuerte

Akatsuki, suspiro y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, haciendo que soltara a la joven -Antes de que la corten en pedacitos, te hará polvo a ti. Recuerda ese día en el bosque -Se fue caminando casi arrastrando a su compañero

-Ella jamás me lastimaría -Aidou volvió a sacarle la lengua

Ruka quien iba caminando junto a ellos, miro con frialdad a Hanabusa -Deja de ser tan inmaduro. Eres patético -dijo fastidiada

-Parece un acosador -Menciono Shiki

-Esta vez es él quien esta acosando a los demás -Murmuro Rima, al lado de su compañero Shiki.

Takuma ríe nervioso al ver el aura depresiva que rodeaba a Aidou -Por favor chicos, no sean tan duros con el -Ante tales palabras todos mencionaron un "Hmmp". Para luego irse a su salón de clase.

El grupo de chicas aun asesinaban con la mirada a Alanís, hasta que la presencia y mirada fría de Zero se hizo presente -Vallan a sus dormitorios -dijo fríamente, ante las palabras en tan solo segundos las jóvenes se esfumaron.

Alanís suspiro aliviada -Bueno, me iré a patrullar, nos vemos -comenzó a caminar dejando a Yuuki atrás con Zero –_Sera mejor que los deje solos_…-pensó un tanto triste

Yuuki solo suspira y toma un camino diferente a los otros dos, para también patrullar

Zero se les queda viendo como las dos chicas se iban a patrullar –Que demonios me sucede…-susurro

* * *

><p>Media noche…todo tranquilo alrededor, los seres nocturnos en sus respectivas clases. Mientras que los prefectos hacían su trabajo de guardines.<p>

Alanís vigilaba la parte trasera de la academia, mientras que Yuuki y Zero estaban por los pasillos.

-¿Zero?...-La vampiresa sale de entre las sombras del pasillo dirigiéndose al joven vampiro.

Zero la vio por unos instantes -Tu... ¿qué quieres?... Yuuki -Desvía la mirada y responde fríamente

-Solo quería ver como estabas...- Yuuki, desvía la mirada hacia la luna -¿Lo recuerdas?...aquella ves que nos quedamos en esa rama...contemplando la luna toda la noche...-

El joven aun sin verla responde son seriedad -No se dé que hablas...-Mintiendo sobre aquel recuerdo

Sorprendida por su respuesta, la vampiresa baja la mirada y da unos pasos atrás -Entiendo...ya veo que intentas olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos –Lo mira triste –Solo quiero que volvamos a ser como antes -Sale del lugar derramando pequeñas lagrimas hasta desaparecer en las sombras

Zero se quedo contemplando la luna hundido en sus pensamientos –No todo puede ser como antes…Yuuki -susurra al aire, cerrando los ojos

Yuuki aparece en medio del bosque limpiando sus lagrimas y se apoya sobre un árbol –Todo esto es porque soy una sangre pura...-lentamente se desliza por el tronco hasta quedar sentada –Si no lo fuera…todo con Zero estaría normal -

Kaname sale entre las sombras, encontrándose con Yuuki -¿Estas arrepentida? -Pregunto el pura sangre, mirándola fijamente. En sus ojos se podía ver tristeza a todo lo que estaba pasando con Yuuki desde que habían vuelto. Por ella había vuelto a la academia Cross. Lo había convencido de que volvieran ya que según ella extrañaba su vida ahí y además quería liberar las alas de su amada después de un largo año. Pero…aunque quisiera matar a Zero, no podía…, haría sufrir a su amada.

-Ka-Kaname...-Yuuki volteo a verlo un tanto exaltada-No, no es eso…-Suspiro

-Todo esto es porque la mitad de tu corazón aun le pertenece a Zero ¿verdad?- le dio una suave caricia en el rostro a su amada

Ante tal caricia las mejillas de Yuuki se sonrojaron, aun cada palabra o caricia dulce de Kaname la hacía ruborizarse. Sin decir nada, Yuuki solo desvió la mirada para no verle a los ojos

-Yuuki, mi dulce Yuuki –el hombre se acerca más a ella, hasta cubrirla con sus brazos en un tibio abrazo

La vampiresa alzo la vista, mirándolo apenada -¿Estas enojado?…-interrogo al sangre pura

Kaname niega levemente –Jamás dejare de amarte y adorarte. Aun asi cuando elijas otro camino al lado de alguien mas –

Yuuki, llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de él y la acaricia suavemente –Kaname….-susurra

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en los alrededores del recinto todo estaba extremadamente tranquilo. Los prefectos aun no terminaban su trabajo; Yuuki estaba sentada en la fuente de agua mirando su reflejo, pensando en la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Kaname.<p>

Alanís caminaba por los pasillos encontrándose con Zero. El joven miraba la luna hundido en sus pensamientos -¿Zero?...-Pregunta la joven casi a su lado. Sacando al chico de sus pensamientos -¿Estás bien…?

El, voltea a verla con su seriedad Si…-susurra viéndola. La luna mostraba el rostro de Zero aun más hermoso bajo esa luz brillante, a lo que hace ruborizar las mejillas de la joven a su lado

-Y-Ya veo…-Desvía la mirada con el rostro ruborizado ante la vista que yacía a su lado

-¿Sucede algo?...- pregunto Zero, poniendo su mano en la frente de ella para verificar si estaba enferma

-No, Estoy bien...-Aun desviando la mirada solo le sonríe alegremente y posa su vista en la luna.-Es hermosa ¿verdad? ...-

Zero vuelve su vista hacia la luna y asiente –Debemos volver…nuestro trabajo a acabado por esta noche…-Murmura fijando su vista en ella.

Alanís solo asiente y comenzó a caminar de regreso al despacho del director, junto con la compañía de el. –Zero…¿Qué soy yo para ti? –Interrogo mirando al joven cazador

El, la vio extrañado por su pregunta. Acerco su mano hacia la cabeza de ella y le da una suave caricia –Eres como una hermana menor…ya que siempre te metes en problema y yo te saco de ellos -

-Una hermana menor…-susurro ella. Oculto la tristeza que presente estaba en su mirar –Ya veo –Alzo la vista sonriendo falsamente –_Entonces todas esas demostraciones de cariño…fueron porque soy similar a Yuuki, solo es así conmigo porque me parezco a ella_ –pensó –Otra pregunta mas…¿me odiarías y me matarías si me volviera un vampiro?-

Zero sorprendido ante su pregunta, comienza a acelerar su paso –Tonta…-murmura perdiéndose de vista

-Entonces eso seria lo mejor…-susurro ella, caminando hacia su dormitorio

* * *

><p>Elliot, el nuevo integrante de la clase nocturna, se encontraba en medio del bosque. Miraba el cielo con una sonrisa arrogante. La noche le era perfecta para ir de "cacería" pero no quería tener problemas tan pronto. El joven sintió pasos muy cerca de donde estaba.<p>

-¿No crees que conmigo es suficiente para este trabajo?...solo tengo que enamorarla, deshacerme de los idiotas que se metan en el camino, llevártela y ya. Todo esto es simple -Decía un tanto molesto –Además, ni siquiera sé que tienes con esa chica. Deberías buscarte a tipas de tu edad, padre..-

De entra las sombras aparece Armand, con el mismo parecido a Elliot, tan solo el peinado y ojos los diferenciaba - No debemos cometer errores. Quiero a esa chica a mi lado -

El joven de mirada azul vio a su padre con enfado -Tsk...Bien como quieras, pero si algo no sale bien, no me culpes a mí luego. Solo hago esto porque eres mi padre –se cruzo de brazos

-Tranquilo Elliot...todo saldrá bien...lo he planeado todo y no tengo fallas –ante estas últimas palabras, Armand el sangre pura desaparece ante la vista de su hijo

-Eso es lo que temo. Porque gracias a ti estoy haciendo todo esto - Elliot desvió su mirada hacia la luna –_Quisiera saber que tiene con esa chica…además se me hace muy familiar…-_

* * *

><p>La luz del día siguiente penetraba el lugar; algunos de los vampiros dormían para guardar energías para su siguiente noche, mientras que los alumnos de la clase diurna hacían sus actividades escolares.<p>

Tocaba clase de natación, la clase en que los chicos aprovechaban de ver a la jovencita que les gustaba con menos ropa, dejándolos como tontos pervertidos.

Las jóvenes vestían un traje de baño entero y negro, como de costumbre en todos los institutos, mientras que los hombres vestían un traje de baño común.

Alanís que por alguna extraña razón, volvió a sentirse "mal" en la clase. Teniendo el permiso de la profesora, partió hacia la enfermería. Había estado allí desde que la clase había comenzado.

Hundida en una de las camillas de la enfermería, ocultando su rostro bajo la almohada, dio un gran suspiro –Demonios…cuando será el día en que…-se queda callada ya que sintió como la puerta se abría despacio y con cuidado; dejando ver al gemelo de Zero –Ze…digo ¡Ichiru! –Rápidamente se cubre con la sabana ya que solo traía puesto el traje de baño

El menor de los Kiryuu cerró la puerta con cuidad y sonrió –Lo lamento si te asuste…-a paso lento se acerco a la silla junto a la camilla y se sentó -¿Te sientes mejor? –la mira –De un momento a otro te sentiste mal…-

-Ah…bueno…si, estoy mejor –Contento la chica sonriendo nerviosa ante la pregunta -¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogo

-No me sentí muy bien, por eso decidí tomar un pequeño descanso –contesto, en sus mejillas se notaba un pequeño rubor

-Hmm…-La jovencita se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a él, coloco una mano en la frente del chico y la otra en su propia frente para medir la temperatura –Tienes fiebre…-se acerco a uno de los muebles –Por aquí hay algo que te servirá –busca entre todos los remedios del estante

-Su-chan…¿no que estabas enferma y te sentías fatal? –Murmuro divertido al verla tan activa.

Ella al escucharlo solo suspira –bien, bien, me atrapaste –Tomo un frasquito con pastillas dentro y voltea a verlo –Solo mentí un poco para no estar en la clase, no tenía ganas de estar allí – le extendió una pastilla y luego un vaso con agua.

Ichiru recibe lo que ella le extendía y toma el medicamento. Luego deja el vaso a un lado y solo sigue a la chica con la mirada, viendo como esta se volvía a recostar en la camilla –Estas mintiendo…-se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ella, poniendo sus brazos a cada costado de Alanís, estaba semi acostado sobre ella –Lo que pasa es que tu…no sabes nadar…-Sonrió divertido

-¿Eh? –Parpadeo varias veces, ¡ya está!, estaba entre la espada y la pared por así decirlo. El hermano gemelo de su amado la había descubierto –Qu-Que estás diciendo…yo si se nadar..Solo que hoy me sentía mal…-

-¿De verdad?...y justamente siempre que toca clase de natación te enfermas –Ríe suavemente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la ponía sobre ella ara cubrirla

Alanís da pequeñas pataletas –¡Que no es verdad!...¡Yo si se nadar! –Infla las mejillas –Además…¿Qué no estás enfermo? –Alza una ceja al verlo en esa posición

-Yo si lo estoy –La mira divertido –Pero no me volveré a sentar hasta que digas la verdad…-comienza a hacerle cosquillas

Al sentir las cosquillas solo se limita a reír a carcajadas –I-I-Ichiru…¡no! –Seguía riendo

El chico solo sonríe y sigue haciéndole cosquillas por unos minutos más

-Bien, bien, me rindo…-Suspiro aliviada al no sentir más cosquillas –Lo admito, no sé nadar ¿feliz? –Miro sonriendo al joven, este solo asiente sonriendo sin quitarse de encima de ella –Pero…en verdad si me he sentido mal últimamente –murmuro pensativa

-Como es que el tonto de mi hermano no se fija en ti..-susurra mirándola –No niegues que te gusta Zero, porque si lo niegas, recibes otro ataque de cosquillas –ríe

-Está bien…-murmuro divertida –Si me gusta Zero, pero es secreto..asi que "shh" –sonríe divertida, aunque por dentro, su corazón estaba quebrado en mil pedazos

Ichiru solo sonríe aun en la misma posición

Mientras tanto en la clase:

Yori y Yuuki, ambas sentadas en la orilla de la piscina viendo como sus compañeros se entretenían en los últimos minutos libres que había dado la profesora de la clase. Las damas conversaban animadamente.

Zero, por su parte tomaba su toalla y salía del recinto, yendo hacia la enfermería, tan solo con el traje de baño y torso descubierto, la toalla la llevaba alrededor de su cuello. Caminaba a paso lento y tranquilo, sin importarte que alguien lo viera en los pasillos. Claro que si todos en clases…Quién podría verlo ¿no?

Al estar frente a la puerta de la enfermería sintió una presencia conocida, abrió rápidamente la puerta y vio a Alanís aun recostada en la camilla y su gemelo casi sobre ella -¿Qué hacen? –Pregunto con seriedad

-Solo…conversábamos –Ichiru volvió a su asiento y suspiro

Por su parte Alanís al ver a Zero de tal manera se sonrojo hasta las orejas -¡Ah! ¡Exhibicionista! ¡Zero cúbrete! –Tomo la almohada y se la arrojo, pero al instante el chico la esquiva -¡tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Vete a ponerte algo de ropa! –si no fuera porque aun estaba en la camilla le hubiera arrojado todo lo que tenia al alcance de la mano

-Ya cállate, solo venia ver como estabas –dijo él, cruzándose de brazos

Ichiru veía aquella escena con gracia, se levanto de la silla –Yo, ya me voy..nos vemos –Rápidamente salió del lugar dejándolos a solos.

-Nos veos, Ichiru –sonrió Alanís mientras se levantaba de la camilla con la chaqueta del gemelo de Zero en sus manos, cubriendo su pecho

El joven de melena platinada giro su vista hacia la joven, mirándola fija e intensamente

Alanís al percibir su mirada se sonroja un poco -¿Qué sucede? –pregunta

Este no dice palabra alguna, acercándose a ella lentamente, termina teniéndola acorralada contra él y la pared. Con lentitud acerco sus labios a la suave piel del cuello de la dama. Con lentitud lamio suavemente sobre la piel, para luego morder la zona húmeda del cuello de ella. Bebió de ella sin prisa, hasta que su sed sacio. Se alejo con cuidado mirándola fijamente –Yuuki…-susurro el nombre de la vampiresa

Las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos azules de la dama. Él; Zero..la había llamado "Yuuki". Ahora entendía que cada vez que el bebía su sangre, solo pensaba en la sangre pura. Bruscamente aparto al chico de ella, mirándolo con enfado y tristeza en su mirar –No soy ella, Zero…-Camino hasta la puerta –Nos vemos luego…-giro la manilla de la puerta, pero el brazo del chico la detuvo

-Alanís yo…lo siento, no…-la giro hacia el. Quedando sorprendido al ver como ella lloraba

Ella, se soltó del agarre -¡Eres un idiota! –alzo la mano y le dio una bofetada -Acaso no te das cuenta…¡De que estoy enamorada de ti! –dijo entre el llanto, para luego salir corriendo de la enfermería.

Zero quedo helado ante el golpe y las palabras de la dama, sin siquiera poder mover un musculo.

Alanís corrió hasta los cambiadores de chicas para quitarse lo que llevaba puesto. Una vez que termino, salió rápidamente con la chaqueta de Ichiru en sus brazos, yendo hacia su habitación, encerrándose allí por todo el día.

Mientras tanto que Zero, hundido en sus pensamientos también fue a cambiarse para luego retirarse a su alcoba

La joven lloraba con el rostro hundido en su almohada, había entendido que las veces que pasaba el tiempo con su compañero, el la veía como otra persona.

Mientras tanto el joven daba mil vueltas preguntándose que lo hizo decir el nombre de quien lo había herido hace tiempo, cuando estaba con Alanís el dolor se iba, entonces que fue aquel acto reflejo que lo traiciono de tal forma. El joven se recostó en su cama a dormir un poco, con los ánimos por el piso pensando que lo había arruinado por completo

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de la Luna:<p>

-Kaname..¿qué harás al respecto con Yuuki?, quiero decir…con respecto a los sentimientos. No es que quiera entrometerme, pero…me preocupa que es lo que puede llegar a pasar…-Takuma estaba al lado de su amigo, sangre pura, ambos en la habitación del castaño

Este solo miro al joven rubio, teniendo una copa con un liquido rojo en su interior –Yuuki, solo está confundida…tal vez en un tiempo se dará cuenta de todo y regresara a mí. Pero por el momento dejare que extienda sus alas y vuelve –

Ichijou dio un largo suspiro de resignación –Y con respecto al nuevo estudiante…el es mitad humano –murmuro pensativo

Kaname sonrió un poco, viendo como el agua se mezclaba con la pastilla de sangre –El…es interesante, tiene una gran historia. Aunque también está confundido y no sabe lo que hace, solo se está dejando llevar por su padre sin saber la verdad de todo lo que está sucediendo…-

-Ya veo…-Takuma giro su vista hacia la ventana –Alguien está llorando –murmuro

-_Son las lagrimas de…Alanís_ –la copa en la mano de Kaname se hizo mil pedazos

Por otro lado, Elliot, quien a tan temprana hora del día estaba despierto, miraba por la ventana de su habitación. –_Esa chica…tiene un gran parecido con…ella_ –susurro mientras veía una foto entre sus manos

* * *

><p>La noche de ese día ya había llegado, el trabajo de los prefectos continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre. Las chicas cada día que pasaba tenían más energías.<p>

Los vampiros no causaban problemas, no rompían las reglas del establecimiento.

Pero de vez en cuando había una que otra chica de la clase diurna que rompía las reglas y paseaba por las noches por si lograba ver algo.

Alanís, quien había pasado casi todo el día encerrada en la habitación, pensando en lo ocurrido con Zero. Estaba allí, ahora sentada bajo un árbol, mirando el cielo sin poder concentrarse en su trabajo como guardiana. La joven lloraba en silencio, aunque quisiera ser un poco mas fuerte de sentimiento, no podía.

Yuuki, contemplaba la luna cuando escucho el llanto y se dirigió en dirección de donde este venia -¿Alanís?...-Pregunto la vampiresa -¿Estas bien?...-Se acerco a ella lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado.

La joven solo bajo la mirada llorando en silencio sin responderle a la vampira. Solamente limpio sus lágrimas.

-Alanís..¿qué te pasa?...-Yuuki insistía en saber cuál era el motivo de su llanto

A lo que la joven levanta la cabeza y sonríe falsamente -Estoy bien no es nada...-Se levanta de su lado y camina tranquilamente.

La sangre pura sabia que algo no andaba bien así que por instinto se dirigió a buscar a Zero

Gracias a sus habilidades de vampiro, encuentra al joven cazador posado en una de las paredes del establo, con la mano en su rostro como si hubiese visto un fantasma. El joven a pesar de tener cerca a su antiguo amor no salía de sus pensamientos por lo ocurrido

-¿Que le ha pasado a Alanís?..-Pregunto curiosa, lo que el joven solo camina en silencio pasando a su lado sin darle respuesta alguna. Molesta, Yuuki lo toma de su brazo intentando detenerlo.

Zero volteo a verla con un extraño mirar en sus ojos –Tu…-en un rápido movimiento, dejo empujo a Yuuki hacia el heno dejándola sentada –Todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, eres…tu…-susurra agachándose frente a ella. Sus ojos estaban de color escarlata y sus colmillos sobresalían ya de su boca. Aunque bebió sangre apenas en el inicio del día, tenía una sed inmensa por todo lo ocurrido. –Vete…-murmura sin mirarla

Yuuki lo miro algo sonrojada -No me iré, Zero. No sabiendo que estas sediento…-se acerco a el y aparto su cabello de su cuello –Porfavor bebe..-dijo casi en una orden

-No lo hare, no quiero lastimarte, Yuuki…-el joven cazador la miro

-No lo harás, además lo necesitas. Tus colmillos están sobresaliendo de tu boca y tus ojos están rojizos. Ahora ven –tomo a Zero del brazo y lo atrajo hasta ella, quedando ambos de rodillas en el suelo.

Por impulso la abrazo, apegándola lo más que pudo a él. Respiraba sobre la suave piel de la chica, su respiración era entre cortada, con lentitud lamio suave el cuello de esta, para luego incrustar sus filosos colmillos. En el preciso instante en que su boca tocó aquello, brotó una extraña y cálida sustancia que penetró en su boca, a la vez dulce y salada. Tenía un extraño sabor acre, y cuanto más bebía más deseos le entraban de hacerlo. Resultaba endiabladamente delicioso, y sentía al beberlo que una sensación cálida recorría todo su cuerpo.

La joven continuaba arrodillada junto a él con los ojos cerrados, con una extraordinaria avidez marcada en cada uno de sus rasgos. Deseaba que él; Zero, bebiera de su sangre, cada vez mas quería sentirlo cerca a ella. Cuando Zero se alejo de su cuello y la miró, ella se volvió y abrió unos ojos en los que se marcaba una expresión de cansancio por la pérdida de sangre. El, se agitó violentamente, al verla de tal manera su preocupación aumento, con cuidado, la recostó sobre el heno, dejando sus brazos a cada costado de ella. Yuuki le miraba con ternura. Poniendo un dedo sobre los enrojecidos labios de Zero. Llevo su dedo a su propia boca y lamio el pequeño rastro de sangre.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos, el bajó la vista mientras ella la levantaba. Miró sus oscuros ojos y no resistió robarle un beso. El suave y dulce de sabor a sangre sobre los labios de ambos, lo disfrutaban abriéndose paso entre sus irresistibles labios.

Los leves relinchos que causaban los caballos, llamaron la atención de Alanís. La chica andaba dando una vuelta cerca del establo, al escuchar a los caballos se alarmo un poco y decidió ir a revisar si sucedía algo, inocente de la siguiente escena que sus ojos verían.

Como la puerta estaba entre abierta, se asomo un poco para ver. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Zero estaba sobre Yuuki, besándola apasionadamente –Ze-Zero...-susurro ella viendo sorprendida.


	9. Día De Loocos

Eran pasadas las horas de clases, con un retraso de media hora, la ausencia del profesor era notoria, ya que, libros, hojas, lápices, cuadernos, o lo que hubiera allí, volaban por la sala de clase.

Un grupo de chicos se habían puesto a discutir y no encontraron otra solución de ponerse a pelear con…bolas de papel. Habían armado una especie de zona de guerra, un grupo por un lado y otro grupo por otro lado, ambos cara a cara.

Zero, era el único chico que estaba sentado en su respectivo lugar, en medio de ambos grupos. Las bolas de papel volaban sobre su cabeza, pero como si fuera por arte de magia, ni el más mínimo roce le había llegado. Era el único que mantenía la compostura.

Algunas de las chicas del curso, se había unido a la pelea, apoyando a los chicos o ellas mismas arrojando papel. Las únicas que se comportaban eran; Yuuki, Yori, Alanís y Sayaka. Las cuatro estaban escondidas bajo los escritorios, para que nada les llegara. Cada cierto tiempo Alanis y Sayaka asomaban la cabeza para ver si todo había terminado, pero lo único que lograban ver eran cosas volando.

-Dios, si siguen así estaremos castigados todos –se quejaba la amiga de la joven cazadora, mientras volvía a su "escondite". Sayaka era una chica de estatura media, piel morena, tenía el cabello negro azabache hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, y sus ojos eran de color miel. No era la chica perfecta, pero si era bonita.

Por su parte Alanis, estaba en una esquina emo llorando a cascaditas – Nos mandaran tarea extra y un montón de libros que leer–decía dramática

La pelinegra rio divertida al verla –Vamos, no seas dramática. Al final ellos igual limpiaran el desastre que dejaron –

-Montañas de bolas de papel…que maduro los que se les ocurrió hacer –Murmuro Yuuki, quien estaba junto a ambas chicas y a Sayori

Yori-chan, suspiro con resignación -Por culpa de ellos tendremos que quedarnos a limpiar –

El escándalo en el salón continuaba, y cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Yuuki, se acerco a Alanís con cuidado de que nada le cayera en la cabeza -Dime ¿como estas?-Pregunto la vampira

- Estoy bien –respondió en un susurro casi molesta en su respuesta

-¿Sigues enojada con Zero?...o es que...¿estás enojada conmigo?.-Pregunto la vampiresa bajando levemente su rostro

La oji azul la joven suspira levemente y la ve -Es que...no se...Zero se ve… distinto cuando está contigo, no es que este triste…es difícil de decir…-

Ambas jóvenes se miraron y se quedaron en silencio, un silencio muy incomodo. Pero fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos por un enorme grito muuuuuy agudo que resonó en el salón. Alanis miro a sus amigas escondidas por si había sido una de ellas, pero nada. El grito había venido de la "zona de guerra". Yuuki, asomo la cabeza para ver que chica había dado ese tremendo grito, pero solo vio a todos los alumnos, quienes veían raro a un chico; él era el dueño del grito tan agudo.

Cinco segundos después…los alumnos volvían a su "guerra". Hasta que, de pronto la puerta se abre y el profesor entra en el salón. Todos al verlo quedaron con cara de espanto al notar como un libro muy grande se había "escapado" de las manos de alguien e iba directo hacia Yagari.

Con facilidad y sin esfuerzo el Sensei esquiva el libro, pero..el objeto dio en alguien más, provocando un ruido de una fuerte caída al suelo.

Todo miraron a la persona en el suelo, inclusive las chicas que estaban escondidas bajo las mesas, al ver a Cross allí tirado, con el libro sobre la cara y con un notorio chichón en la cabeza..Sus expresiones de espanto más grande se hicieron aun.

Nuevamente el grito agudo se escucho, los alumnos voltearon a ver al chico y este los miro espantado -¡Juro que yo no fui! –Y asi salió corriendo lo más rápido posible del salón, a quien sabe dónde.

-Rarito…-murmuraban todos viendo por donde se habia ido el tipo

-Afeminado –Susurro Yagari, volteándose a ver al director, que aun estaba tumbado en el suelo -Oye ¿estás bien? –interrogo a su aturdido compañero. Cross, adolorido y golpeado, solo le responde: _"patito, patito color de café " _–Si, estas bien –como si nada el cazador se sentó en su escritorio, dando un aire de superioridad, los alumnos aun lo miraban aterrados. Se veía tranquilo, pero pronto cambiaria. -Escuchen, el director tiene un aviso para todos ustedes –

De la nada Kaien se para como si no hubiera recibido ese fuerte golpe en la cabeza, sonriendo alegremente ante sus alumnos -

Muy bien jóvenes, escuchen, este día nos iremos de viaje al museo de antigüedades, el dueño es amigo mío y accedió a darnos una visita guiada por el lugar. Además como es viernes, aprovecharemos y nos quedaremos a acampar cerca de un lago –decía emocionado –Así que preparen sus cosas lo más rápido posible para reunirnos en la entrada. Salimos en una hora –

Tras las palabras del director, los alumnos quedaron con cara de "¡¿Qué diablos! ¡No alcanzaremos a ordenar todo!"

-No pongan esa cara, les avise hace una semana lo del viaje - Ignorando los siguiente murmullos de los chicos, Cross se acerca a Yagari y le susurra: -¿Se me nota mucho? –pregunta señalando su chichón en la frente

Yagari, acomodo sus pies sobre el escritorio y sus brazos tras su cabeza –Naah…solo es un golpecito –

-¡Genial! –Salto emocionado Kaien –Oye…no seas tan duros con ellos –le susurra, para luego salir del salón.

-Tendremos problemas –le susurro Sayaka a Alanis, viendo la seria expresión de el profesor

La chica solo asiente, temblorosa –Eso parece…-

Con lentitud, el cazador se puso de pie y dejo caer el libro sobre la mesa, provocando un fuerte ruido que los hizo saltar a todos -¡Muy bien mocosos, nadie se irá hasta que dejen este salón completamente limpio! –

-No, ¿Por qué?, es injusto –eran los murmullos que se escuchaban

-Ustedes mismos ensuciaron ¡No sean vagos y limpien! –Yagari miro en dirección a Zero, el chico se había puesto de pie. -¡Ey, Kiryuu! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

El joven de ojos amatistas se giro para verle, con su inmensa tranquilidad –A ordenar mis cosas –se dirige hasta la puerta –Sería injusto que los que no participaron en el alboroto limpien el desorden que ocasionaron los demás –dicho esto el chico sale con mucha tranquilidad de la sala

Yuuki, Sayori, Sayaka y Alanis, también se ponen de pie y van hasta la puerta –Nosotras tampoco participamos –dijeron las cuatro y salieron lo más rápido posible del lugar

Los demás miraron a los que salieron con rencor por haberlos dejado limpiando a ellos, aunque ellos mismo fueron los que ocasionaron su propia ruina

-¡Vamos que esperan, pónganse a limpiar! –Ordeno Yagari, mientras tomaba el libro de clases y salía del salón, poniéndose en la puerta a hacer guardia para que nadie se escapara de su castigo.

* * *

><p>11:30 Am. Mismo día, mismo lugar, mismos idiotas..digo alumnos…, ¡En fin! un grupo de jóvenes esperaban en la entrada de la academia con sus bolsos ya listos, se habían atrasado ya casi tres horas. Aunque había varios, no estaban todos, se habían atrasado por la limpieza del salón de clases. Todos estaba aburrido de esperar, hasta el chofer del bus.<p>

-Baaah, llevamos esperando demasiado tiempo –Yuuki, se quejaba, mientras se apoyaba en la espalda de Zero

-Oye ¿me crees cama o que…? –Un poco fastidiado, el chico la aparta con cuidado

Hace un pequeño puchero –Estoy cansada –

-Pues, siéntate en el suelo, es cómodo –con tranquilidad Zero camino hasta el bus y subió, sentándose en los últimos asientos.

-Gracioso…-susurro sarcástica la castaña, mientras lo imitaba y se sentaba a su lado.

Por otro lado, Sayori, Alanis y Sayaka, estaba esperando a los demás, sentadas en sus bolsos, aburridas de la espera.

-No puedo creer que no hayan terminado aun –suspiro Yori-chan

-Ni tanto era lo que tenían que ordenar –murmuro Sayaka

-Me pondré depresiva si sigo esperando aquí –susurro la pequeña cazadora. Hasta que vio como el grupo de alumnos llegaban, lo más ordenados posibles, gracias a la presencia de Yagari. -¡Miren ahí vienen! –Se levanto alegre –Y…-de la nada escucha gritos de las chichas –Me..quede sorda…-susurra cubriéndose los oídos –Pero que demonios..¿por que gritan así? –giro su vista hacia donde las mujeres veían. Los gritos se debían a que la clase nocturna también caminaba hacia la entrada. Todos con cara de…sueño –Pensé que no irían –murmuro

-Muy bien, es hora de irnos –Rápidamente, Sayaka se levanta y toma su bolso para subir al bus, seguida de Sayori

-Ah..¡Espérenme chicas! –Alanis tomo su bolso, para correr al bus, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien la tomo del brazo y se la "rapto" entre la multitud de gente

-Bien, niñas, suban al bus, rápido, rápido –de lo mas calmado Cross, intentaba que las enamoradas y alborotadas chicas subieran al bus

-¿Qué no oyeron? ¡Suban al bus! –grito Yagari, definitivamente ese día estaba de mal humor. Ante el grito y la cara de malas pulgas del profesor, las chicas inmediatamente suben

-Yagari, no tenias por que gritarles..-Dice nervioso el hombre de lentes

-Es que me sacan de quicio –comenzó a caminar al bus –Vamos –

-Alguien esta de mal humor hoy –murmuro, sonriente Kaien, mientras lo seguía.

El bus de la clase diurna ya había partido, mientras tanto que el de la clase nocturna, estaba a punto de salir

Alanis, estaba en su esquina emo, haciendo circulitos en el suelo –He sido raptada por un vampiro –suspiro dramática

La chica era observada por unos hermosos ojos color café intenso –No te rapte, bueno más o menos –Kaname se acerca a ella y se pone a su altura –Solo te dije esto: "Acompáñame en el viaje ¿si?" –se había acercado a su oído y susurrado esas palabras. Su voz sonó ronca y suave, provocando que las mejillas de la dama se enrojecieran –Jejeje…no te enojes, ahora vamos –la tomo de la mano y la puso de pie, para subir al bus.

-Hmm..Que tienes, que haces para convencer a todos –susurro aun con las mejillas rojitas. Al subir al bus, noto que todos los de la clase nocturna dormían disimuladamente. –Que adorables se ven dormidos –susurro sonriendo divertida.

-Ven, sentémonos aquí –El sangre pura, aun sosteniendo su mano, la guio hasta los últimos asientos

Nerviosa, llevo sus manos hasta sus rodillas -¿Soy o me parezco mucho a Yuuki? –murmuro a lo bajo, ocultando su mirada

-No, ninguna de las dos. Solo eres tu misma, eres única –Kaname, acaricio su cabeza suavemente, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Kaname-senpai…-susurro media sorprendida –Gracias –Sonrió con dulzura

De vuelta al bus de la clase diurna…

Yuuki, dormía plácidamente, apoyada en el hombro de Zero.

Zero, observaba el paisaje tranquilamente.

Sayori, iba leyendo tranquilamente

Los demás, conversaban animadamente sobre cosas…de ellos, las chicas solamente hablaban de los chicos de la clase de la luna, mientras que los chicos, discutían cosas de fútbol, video juegos, y chicas.

-¿Dónde se metió, Alanis? –Sayaka, se levanto y miro por todos los asientos del bus –No esta…-susurra -¡No, no esta! –se alarma -¡Olvidamos a Alanis! –comenzó a desesperarse

Kaien sale de la nada frente a ella –Tranquila, tranquila, ella va con Kaname en el otro bus –al decir estas palabras, una gran aura asesina rodeo a las demás chicas

-¿Eh?...ah, está bien –volvió a su asiento más tranquila -¡Espere! ¿Cómo que está en ese bus? Y ¿usted que hace aquí? –volvió a pararse

-Pues Kaname, se la llevo. Y he estado aquí desde que subimos al bus –respondió

-Ah, bueno, esta bien –La chica volvió a sentarse ya mas relajada

Cross, la miro nervioso por sus cambios de humor. Sintió un aire muy frio, y volteo a ver a las chicas y su aura asesina –Ups..-

Yagari iba dormido y murmurando cosas –Malditos chupasangres…mocosas bobas…-y entre un montón de cosas más, iba sentado solo. Por su mal humor en ese día nadie se quiso sentar a su lado.

De vuelta al bus nocturno…

Alanis estaba en su haciendo, abrazándose a misma, en forma de bolita, meciéndose suavemente –Soy una humana entre muchos vampiros…-susurraba a cada momento –Me comerán…me dejaran seca..y…-es interrumpida

-Todos están dormidos, ni cuenta se dan que estas aquí –Kaname la miro, medio adormilado –Además no te beberán la sangre. No, si yo estoy aquí –

La chica entrecerró los ojos –Me dices eso…y la ultima vez tu bebiste mi sangre –suspira –Un momento…-lo mira sorprendida –Si me mordiste, entonces significa que soy un…¿¡Vampi…! –el castaño le cubrió la boca para que no gritara

El pura sangre fijo su vista en los azules ojos de ella. –Shh…los vas a despertar –la distancia entre sus rostro era muy poca, sin quitar su mano de los labios de Alanis, el joven continuo hablando –No incruste los colmillos. La herida ya estaba abierta, solo puse mis labios y succione –lentamente fue quitando su mano –Además, ese fue tu "castigo" –volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y dio un leve bostezo

-¿Castigo? –la castaña quedo confundida ante eso. Lo vio bostezas y sonrió –Deberías dormir, aun falta para llegar. Son casi tres horas de viaje y aun no llevamos ni una hora –

Kaname giro su vista hacia ella y le acaricio la cabeza –Esta bien –dijo, y se acomodo para dormir un poco

La joven sonrió ante la caricia de él. Minutos después al verlo dormido, giro su vista hacia la ventana mirando el paisaje tranquilamente. Iba tan hundida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que de la nada su vista fue cubierta. Los autobuses quedaran uno al lado del otro, Alanis iba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de unos hermosos amatistas la observaban del otro lado del cristal.

La chica vio el reflejo de Kaname dormido en el vidrio y volteo a verlo –Se ve tan…adorable –Sonríe divertida, acercándose a su rostro para remover un mechón de cabello del joven. Desafortunadamente justo en ese momento, el autobús tomo una curva muy pronunciada, sacudiendo a todos los que viajaban en el, tan fuerte fue la sacudida, que causo que Alanís, accidentalmente caiga de golpe sobre el regazo de Kaname, provocando que el abría con lentitud los ojos. Alanis, lo miro con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, el, solo le sonrió divertido. Cuando la chica iba a pronunciar unas palabras, el bus toma otra curva, provocando un "accidente" entre ambos jóvenes; los labios de ambos se unieron por un momento

Zero desde el otro autobús, solo contemplo la escena con algo de desagrado pero sin darle mucha importancia. Yuuki por otra parte, no llego a ver lo ocurrido, ya que aun dormía profundamente.

Alanis se separa del sangre pura rápidamente, muy sonrojada ante el pequeño accidente –Kaname-senpai, yo… -la chica tenía su dedos sobre sus labios -¡Lo siento mucho! –esconde su rostro, aun sonrojado

Kaname, la mira y le acaricia el rostro para luego negar con la cabeza -Lo siento, yo debí estar más atento. Además, está bien, solo fue un accidente- la joven muy perturbada por lo ocurrido, tenia la cabeza baja, mientras que el joven solo sonreía divertido –Pero…¿Qué hacías tan cerca de mi?- interrogo divertido

-Ah…-sorprendida ante su pregunta –Yo..-juega con sus dedos, muy nerviosa –Solo te veía de cerca mientras dormías…soy una acosadora –nuevamente el aura depresiva la rodeo –Cada vez que te veo, las imágenes de un niño, muy borrosas vienen a mi mente –susurra

-Entonces era eso…-murmuro, aprovechando de que ella aun estaba sentada sobre su regazo, se acerco a su oído –Que bueno que aun me recuerdas –le susurro para luego alejarse

Una confundida Alanis se levanta rápidamente -¿Qué estas diciendo? –lo mira

-Nada, solo que..menos mal que nadie se dio cuenta del "accidente" que tuvimos –Sonrió

Ella se sentó en su asiento y le miro -Kaname-senpai…eres cruel –suspira dramática, para luego reír suavemente, sonrojándose nuevamente.

-¡Los vi! –de la nada Elliot, aparece frente a ellos, desde el asiento de adelante

-¡Demonios…! –por auto reflejo de su susto, la chica le dio un golpe al pobre chico, dejándolo casi inconsciente –Creo que lo mate…-susurro –B-Bueno, me asusto –finge estar indignada, cruzándose de brazos.

Kaname, vio levemente sorprendido a Elliot ante el golpe, luego se encoge de hombros y se acomodo en su asiento y volvió a dormir

* * *

><p>Tras unas horas de viaje, finalmente llegan a su destino en el museo.<p>

Los de la clase nocturna bajaron con tranquilidad y con caras de adormilados, entre ellos venia Alanís. Quien aun tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Elliot, creo que te golpee muy fuerte –se disculpaba la chica

Este la miro sarcástico –Casi me sacas un ojo –se cruza de brazos

-¡Oye! Tu fuiste el culpable, me asustaste así de pronto y solo reaccione a golpearte -

-¡Pero le dolió! –le jala un mechón de cabello

-¡Y tu me asustaste! –la chica se queja y le jala las mejillas

Mientras ambos seguían con su discusión infantil, las chicas de la clase del sol, bajaron desesperadamente para poder admirar a los de la clase nocturna. Aun ue aun estaban aquellas que miraban a Alanís de forma maléfica, haciendo que la chica llore a cascaditas; una de todas las chicas hacia visto "el accidente" y corrió el chisme por todo el bus. Se acercaron a ella y la rodearon.

-Ayuda…-susurro temerosa, buscando una salida.

-¡No sean tan escandalosas y ordénense! –el grito de Yagari las hizo a todas saltar y obedecer inmediatamente

Alanis vio a su maestro con ojitos brillosos –Yagari-sensei usted es un ángel -

El cazador, la vio con cara de pocos amigos –Y tu..deja de meterte con esos chupasangre –dicho esto se fue con Cross

Kaien, sonreía nerviosos –su mal humor no se le quito –suspira rendido

Sayaka, se lanza sobre la oji azul, abrazándola, casi estrangulándola -¡Alanis, que bueno verte, pensé que te habías quedado en la academia! –lloraba dramáticamente

-Saya-chan, no seas tan dramática…-susurra casi sin aire

-¡Tonta eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti! –la tomo de los hombros y la vio fijo

Segundos despues, ambas lloraban abrazadas dramáticamente

Zero y Yuuki bajaron tranquilamente y en silencio reuniéndose con los demás. Ya con todos juntos, se les presento a la guía del museo.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, y bienvenidos al museo de antigüedades, por favor hagan una fila ordenada y no se separen del grupo, tenemos muchos lugares que visitar- Tras decir esto, la guía comenzó a caminar seguida de ambas clases hasta llegar al primer lugar del recorrido. -

Este es un antiguo templo donde oraban los sacerdotes de tiempos pasados. Aquí hacían sus pedidos al cielo y dejaban suvenir en él para que sus deseos sean escuchados –como toda profesional, daba explicaciones y respondía cada pregunta que se le hacia

La joven sangre pura miro el templo con asombro -Vaya...si pudiera pedir un deseo...-susurro y miro al joven de cabellos plateados, este solo siguió caminando tranquilo.

A la mitad del recorrido los jóvenes logran distinguir una mansión vieja no muy lejos del lugar

-Disculpe, ¿qué es ese lugar? -pregunto uno de los alumnos, señalando una antigua mansión

Esa es una antigua mansión donde residió el Conde Marwell Dimitri antiguo servidor de la realeza que vino a vivir aquí y donde deposito sus tesoros y fortunas –La mujer cambio su expresión a una terrorífica -Pero ahí una leyenda que dice que una vez se entra en la mansión no se vuelve a ver a la persona. Pero es solo una leyenda síganme por aquí…-

-Típico de las leyendas –murmura Zero

-Puede ser divertido si es verdad o no –Dijo Kaname pasando por el lado del peli plateado

-Deben haber muchas cosas antiguas allí –Dijeron Yuuki y Alanis a la vez

La guía siguió caminando y contándole la historia del lugar a los demás alumnos, quienes muy interesados escuchan con atención las historias de la mujer. Excepto a cuatro jóvenes del grupo que se quedaron contemplando la mansión.

Yuuki se acerco a la joven cazadora y le susurra: -¿Quieres ir a ver? -ríe levemente y tomo su mano corriendo en direcciona a la mansión, sin esperar respuesta alguna de la otra muchacha

Kaname y Zero, se les quedaron mirando y no tuvieron más remedio que ir tras ellas para vigilar que no se metieran en problemas.

-Que fastidio -suspiraba el joven de cabellos plateados caminando detrás de las chicas.

-Oye, ¿quieres divertirte un rato? - el sangre pura le sonrió muy leve a lo que el joven se quedo extrañado y confundido.

Kaname se acerco a ambas jovencita -Oigan chicas, no creo que quieran ir a ese lugar -comento mirándolas -Cuenta la leyenda sobre una mansión llena de trampas que es custodiada por el espíritu de su antiguo propietario, y creo recordar cómo se llama...a si...Marwell Spencer –Le sonrió, pero aquella sonrisita fue extraña.

Las chicas sintieron un ligero escalofrío y se abrazaron por reflejo –¿S-Spencer? -tiritaban ambas con algo de miedo.

-Así es, por eso digo que mejor volvamos al grupo, porque ustedes no podrán soportar el temor dentro de esa mansión -decía con una sonrisa de victoria, el joven da la vuelta dándole la espalda a las chicas, provocando que se molesten

-¡Eso crees! –Grito Yuuki tomando la mano de Alanís y camina firme hacia la mansión arrastrando a la asustada chica.

-Bien hecho, Kuran, ahora ahí que seguirlas –Zero partió en marcha para seguir a las chicas

Kaname, sonrió de medio lado y le siguió.

No muy lejos, Aidou y Takuma estaban mirando algunas pinturas cuando notan la ausencia de su líder, Kaname. Y ven a Sayaka acercárseles.

- Disculpen, ¿han visto a Alanís y a Zero?, es que no están con nuestro grupo y es hora de almorzar –la chica los miraba con algo de preocupación

-No los hemos visto, pero ahora que lo dices Kaname y Yuuki tampoco están –Respondió Takuma

-Es verdad, ¿donde se habrán metido? –murmuro pensativo, Aidou

-No lo sé, pero será mejor ir a buscarlos, tal vez sintieron curiosidad por esa vieja leyenda de la mansión –dijo la peli negra

Kain se acerco a ellos, al notar la ausencia de su líder -Si claro, les picaban las patitas por ir allí -decía sarcástico el joven.

-Tal vez Yuuki se metió y Kaname tuvo que seguirla, mejor vamos a revisar –Ichijou miro a sus compañeros

Sayaka los ve -¿Puedo ir con ustedes?, es que estoy preocupada por Alanís...-

-Claro que puedes venir, pero estoy seguro que Zero está con ella –Sonrió Takuma

Aidou salto feliz –Si, asi podremos encontrar el tesoro de esa casa –

Akatsuki le miro serio –vamos a buscarlos, no de excursión –

Así fue como se dirigieron hacia la mansión, esperando encontrar a sus compañeros.

Por otra parte, las muchachas habían entrado a la mansión a hurtadillas, solo para comprobar la leyenda del lugar, ignorando por completo a Zero y Kaname. Estaban seguras de que todo estaría bien. Pero aun no sabían que eran seguidos por sus compañeros.

-¿Que estarán haciendo? -pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro el joven vampiro de cabellos rubios y ojos turquesa.

-Porque no en vez de hacerte el Sherlock, ¿los seguimos y ya?.-Decía con franqueza el primo de Aidou

-Tienes razón - reía divertido Takuma -Si Kaname esta en un lugar tan lúgubre como ese entonces algo debe haber ahí –

A Aidou le brillan los ojos -Qué tal si es un tesoro ¿eh? -decía emocionado

-Que tonto eres...- Kain suspira pesadamente ante las absurdas palabras de su compañero.

-¡Waaaaa! Kaname-sama va en busca de un tesoro y nos dejo atrás!, no voy a permitirlo -dijo determinado a seguir su camino y sacando de sus casillas a Akatsuki -¡Vamos de una vez! -toma a su compañero y lo arrastra siguiendo los pasos de su líder

Takuma reía nervioso al ver como Kain veía asesinamente a Aidou

-¡Esperen! –exclama Sayaka siguiéndolos algo asustada por el ambiente sombrío del lugar.

Elliot, quien los había estado viendo, también había decidido entrar a la casa, solo por diversión y curiosidad

Por otro lado…

Ya dentro los jóvenes se encontraron con una mansión de principios de siglo, muy bien conservada pero muy desordenada.

Alanis maravillada por las cosas del lugar, se acerca a una estantería llena de libros - Miren todos estos libros…- susurra la joven mirando curiosamente -¿Qué es esto? -toma un extraño libro, pero este solo se mueve de su lugar activando una trampa. Las paredes comienzan a abrirse y varias flechas salen en dirección a la joven, pero en un rápido movimiento Kaname logra interceptar todas las flechas.

-¿Estás bien? -miro a la joven

-Si eso creo -Decía con el rostro totalmente blanco -¿Que clase de lugar es este?...-estaba toda espantada por lo recién ocurrido

-Algo es seguro; no es una mansión cualquiera, esa clase de trampas no está solo porque si –Yuuki, igualmente había quedado más pálida de lo que ya era.

-De todas formas debemos salir de aquí –Zero se dirigió a la puerta, intenta abrirla pero esta se había quedado trabada. -¿Pero qué?...-forcejea

-Parece que no podemos salir por aquí, mejor vamos a buscar otra salida –Kaname camina hacia el siguiente pasillo esperando poder sacarlos del lugar.

Las chicas caminaban tomadas de la mano mirando los cuadros antiguos del lugar, hasta que algo llamo la atención de la joven humana. -Oigan miren esto -sonríe alegre y se acerca a una armadura que estaba en la entrada de una recamara. Es una armadura antigua -cielos jamás había visto una- sonríe emocionada y le da un leve roce

-No toques nada –Zero la miro, ella solo le saco la lengua y se escondió tras Yuuki.

Luego de eso, se dirige con los demás para buscar una salida. Pero, su curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella, y se separo de los demás, yéndose por otro pasillo sin darse cuenta que estaba sola. Caminaba a paso lento y temeroso –Rayos…porque siempre me pierdo…-susurraba mirando alrededor. De repente siente que alguien la seguía. Volteo a ver pero no había nadie, siguió caminando y sintió una fría y pesada mano sobre su hombro lo que hizo que se le helara la piel y volteara lentamente a ver de quien se trababa; era la armadura que había visto en el otro pasillo. Esta parecía haber cobrado vida y ahora la perseguía.

Alanis, completamente pálida lo único que hizo fue… - ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -soltar un grito muy agudo y salir corriendo de ahí hasta poder encontrar a los demás

Kaname, Yuuki y Zero, escucharon el grito y se alarmaron

-Alanis ¿que te pasa? -pregunta la vampiresa tomándola de los hombros, una vez que la vio entrar corriendo al pasillo.

-¡Un fantasma! –exclama señalando la entrada del pasillo totalmente vacía , con la armadura en el extremo, totalmente quieta

Kaname y Zero vieron por donde ella señalo y solo vieron a la armadura quieta y nada más.

-No hay nada -susurro el sangre pura y miro a la joven aun algo asustada

-Como sea debemos irnos ya, si se dan cuenta de nuestra ausencia estaremos en problemas –Con tranquilidad, Zero, siguió el camino por el que iban, seguidos de los otros tres.

Mientras en la entrada de la mansión…

Aidou, Takuma, y Kain miraban la entrada.

-C-Creo...que mejor nos vamos -decía Sayaka con tono quebrado al ver la escalofriante entrada

-Vamos no pasara nada –Ichijou sonreía sin temor alguno de lo que se encontrara en la mansión

Kain, revuelve su cabello, suspirando pesadamente –Hemos estado solamente rodeando la casa y aun no entramos –

-Oh... miren un timbre, me pregunto si aun funciona –Aidou, acercaba su dedo índice hacia el timbre, con mucha curiosidad

-No deberías tocar eso no sabes lo que pueda pasar -comento la joven mirándolo.

-Vamos es solo un timbre -respondió Aidou -¿que podría pasar? –en el momento que toco el timbre, una trampa se activo debajo de ellos, haciendo que cayeran en un hueco oscuro.

-¡Au!...eso duele... -susurraba Sayaka adolorida por el golpe -¿ Y Hanabusa? –interrogo al ver a los otros dos jóvenes de pie

-Aquí…abajo –contesto el rubio, quien le había amortiguado la caída con su espalda.

-Lo siento, Senpai –Rápidamente la joven se pone de pie y le ayuda a levantarse

-Eso te sacas por no escuchar...-Dijo, Kain, fastidiado

-Es que no me tienes paciencia –Hanabusa miro a su primo, haciendo pequeño pucheros

-Tú no tienes remedio -suspiro Akatsuki, para luego contemplar el lugar -Parece que estamos en el sótano de la mansión. Vamos debemos salir de aquí –

-¡Para buscar ese tesoro! ¡Yuju! -el joven de mirada turquesa, tomo la mano de Sayaka y salió corriendo del lugar alegremente, pero enseguida choco con una pared

-Oye, súper detective –Kain, jalo de un cordón que colgaba e inmediatamente apareció una escalera frente a ellos, la cual llevaba hacia la uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

-Vamos…-Takuma, fue el primero en subir para verificar que no hubiera peligro, después de él lo siguió Kain y luego Sayaka y un adolorido Aidou.

Por otro lado Alanis y los demás seguían buscando una salida en la interminable mansión

-Cielos este lugar es enorme... -susurro resignada la sangre pura.

-Eso parece, pero debe haber una salida en algún lugar, iré a ver si encuentro algo cerca de la biblioteca –Kaname se les adelanto

- Yo voy contigo –Yuuki se acerco al joven y camino a su lado. Dejando a Zero y Alanis a solas.

-Oye...-la chica intento acercársele a Zero, pero este solo camino a otra habitación en silencio. –Esta molesto…-susurro para luego seguirlo, para ver que encontraban.

Mientras tanto, Kaname caminaba, Yuuki curioseaba en el pasillo mirando los extravagantes cuadros en las paredes –Son tan…-acerco su mano a uno, pero el hombre la detuvo -¿Qué pasa, Kaname? –le miro

-No toques nada, no sabemos que podemos encontrar o que trampa nos saldrá –tomo su mano y siguió su camino junto a ella.

Alanis curioseaba toda la inmensa habitación donde se había metido con Zero, para ver si encontraban una salida -¿Estas enojado conmigo?

Zero –Se atrevió a preguntar, después de un largo rato sin dirigirse la palabra

Este volteo a verla –Como no voy a estar molesto, si casi me volaste la cara de una sola cachetada –volvió a buscar una salida –Ni siquiera me dejaste explicar las cosas –susurro tanteando las paredes.

La chica suspiro rendida ante su respuesta. Giro su vista y vio un candelabro, a lo que su curiosidad no pudo resistirse, solo lo toco levemente activando nuevamente una trampa en la pared. Esta vez muchas lanzas salieron aleatoriamente en dirección hacia ella. Zero al darse cuenta, lo más rápido posible la carga como saco de papas y se ve forzado a salir del lugar. Cuando por fin salen al pasillo las lanzas se detienen.

-Dios mío -decía la muchacha, con una mano en su pecho, aterrada por lo ocurrido.

-Deberías controlar tu curiosidad o terminaras matándote –Zero, la dejo con cuidado de pie en el suelo.

-Yo si la controlo –le saca la lengua y ve la pared -¡Oh, mira! –tanteo un poco el muro y este se la "trago"

-¡Alanis! –El joven cazador intento entrar pero le fue imposible –¡Rayos..! –golpeo la pared

Mientras, por otro lado con Kain, Aidou, Takuma y Sayaka. Habían logrado salir del largo e interminable pasillo que habían recorrido, ahora estaban en la enorme sala principal.

-¡Bien, vamos a buscar ese tesoro! -sonreía Aidou muy emocionado, curioseando todas las polvorientas cosas del lugar

-Y sigues con eso, ¿no te das cuenta que no ahí tesoro?, esta es una mansión abandonada hace muchos años –Dijo, un desesperado Kain, lo único que quería, era salir de ahi

-¿Eh? disculpa, deje de oír cuando dijiste tesoro - salió corriendo al pasillo siguiente.

-¡Idiota…! –Exclamo Akatsuki con una venita en la sien

Sayaka y Takuma suspiraron resignados y siguieron a su compañero saliendo del salón.

* * *

><p>Alanis, volvió a caminar sola y asustada por los pasillos, a cada momento miraba hacia atrás por si veía a la armadura. –Tengo miedo…-lloraba a cascaditas, distraídamente choca con algo y al alzar la vista se encuentra nuevamente con la armadura –Oh, no –retrocede unos pasos -¡No me hagas daño! –Comenzó a correr, hasta llegar a un pasillo sin salida -¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! –tantea las paredes con sus manos –Ábrete, ábrete –decía desesperada, al verse acorralada por la armadura se pone pálida<p>

-Jejejeje –una extraña y muy grave risa provino desde el conjunto de latas –¡Te tengo..!

-¡No me toques! –al ver que la iba a tocar, a lo único que atina es a golpear al bulto de lata en sus "cositas"

-¡Ouu…! –la voz de la armadura se hace más aguda ante el golpe, llevando sus manos a su "zona"

-¿Le dolió? –Alanis, muy confundida se le quedo mirando

El casco de la armadura voló por allí –Claro que me dolió, ¡niña tonta! –Elliot la miro, con pequeñas lagrimas asomadas en sus ojos por el dolor que sentía

-¿Elliot? –lo ve sorprendida –Bueno, tu te lo buscaste por asustar..¡! –antes de terminar su frase, grita fuertemente

-¿Por qué gritas loca? –el chico la miro raro

-¡D-D-D-Detrás d-de t-t-ti!-La joven señalo a las espaldas del muchacho mientras temblaba

-¿Eh? –Elliot, volteo a ver y vio; la verdadera armadura viviente –Oh, oh –susurro retrocediendo –¡Corre! –

-¿Hacia donde idiota? ¡No ahí salida aquí! –le grito la chica

Ambos al verse acorralados tantearon las paredes buscando alguna salida, y la encontraron, una de las paredes se abrió y fueron "tragados"

Yuuki y Kaname, llegaron a la cocina de la mansión lograron ver muchos utensilios de alta calidad pero muy polvorientos por el paso de los años.

-Mira esto, y pensar que tan finos utensilios terminaron tan sucios -suspiraba resignada, la vampiresa

-Son tan antiguos que en este tiempo son reliquias costosas –Kaname, buscaba alguna salida en la cocina

-¿De dónde salieron ellos? –Yuuki, señalo a Elliot y Alanis, ambos tirados en el suelo, casi sin color alguno –Chicos ¿estan bien? –la vampiresa se acerca a ellos

-Eso creo..-Elliot se levanta y se quita el resto de la armadura

-¡Este lugar es horrible! –exclama la oji azul, llorando a cascaditas

-Ya saldremos de aquí, se paciente –Dijo Kaname mirándola, a lo que ella solo asiente.

La puerta de la cocina se abre dejando ver a Zero, respirando agitado de tanto correr por buscar a la jovencita cazadora. –Escuche un grito…¿Qué sucedió? –Ve a los cuatro jóvenes en la cocina

-Esta boba casi me deja sin herencia –Elliot, señalo a Alanis

La castaña menor hace un tierno puchero –Tu tuviste la culpa, Elliot –

Zero se acerca a ella y la ve de manera media fría –¡Podrias dejar de tocar las cosas, cada vez que lo haces , salen flechas de las paredes! –

Chibi y con ojitos llorosos –Esta bien –

-Zero, no la regañes –dice Yuuki, sonriendo nerviosa

-Si, y ayuden por favor a buscar una salida –Comento Kaname

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a buscar una salida en la cocina

-Oigan ¿que es esto? -Yuuki jalo de un cordón que sobresalía del suelo de la pared y activo una trampa; las ventanas y las puertas se cerraron y del ducto de ventilación empezó a liberar gas somnífero muy potente.

Zero, Kaname y Elliot, en una rápida acción, lograron perforar el borde de la puerta para poder salir, aunque lo lograron quedaron muy debilitados después de esto, dejándolos inconscientes, al igual que las chicas.

* * *

><p>Aidou, disfrazado de Sherlock Holmes, investigaba cada rincón por donde pasaba, esperando encontrar alguna "pista" del paradero del "tesoro".<p>

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste ese traje? -pregunto Kain.

-Te vez muy extraño, Hanabusa-senpai –Murmuro Sayaka

-Lo encontré en un armario, ¡oh miren, una pista! - se alejo caminando, seguido nuevamente de sus compañeros de sus compañeros.

Pasados unos minutos, los chicos desmayados en la cocina, comenzaron a despertar lentamente, aun medios atontados por el somnífero

Alanis, abrió los ojos perezosamente y frente a ella, la cara de preocupación de su amiga Sayaka, quien la abraza entre sollozos al ver que estaba bien. –Saya-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto aun algo débil la muchacha.

-Vi que no estabas con nosotros así que vine a buscarte. Hanabusa, Takuma y Kain-Senpai me ayudaron –la mira y sonríe

-¿Ustedes también? –la chica se levanto lentamente aun tambaleándose, con ayuda de su amiga.

-Kaname no estaba con nosotros así que lo vinimos a buscar -comento el joven de anaranjados ojos.

-Si yo...estaba muy preocupado y todo eso. No es que estaba buscando un tesoro ni nada así no –Aidou jugaba con sus dedos, intentando fingir preocupación. Ante esas palabras, todos los miraron con sarcasmo a lo que él solo lloraba a cascaditas -Me atraparon…-Susurra

-Bueno ya debemos irnos -Dijo el sangre pura a los demás quienes lo miraron con asombro. -Encontré una salida en la cocina, un túnel subterráneo que lleva hacia el bosque –

-¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto Yuuki.

-El túnel tenia el olor a los pinos que hay en el bosque, así me di cuenta –Le sonrió el castaño

-¡Al fin! –exclaman alegremente, las tres chicas

-Genial, este lugar ya estaba aburriéndome de sus extrañas trampas y cosas tontas –Murmuro Elliot

-Bueno como sea –Zero los miraba con su tranquilidad de siempre Ya debemos irnos de aquí. Asi que guíanos Kuran -se apoyo en la pared. Activando la última y más mortal trampa.

Una vos femenina resonó en toda la mansión diciendo: -PELIGRO, MODO DE AUTODESTRUCCION INICIADO, PELIGRO MODO DE AUTODESTRUCCION INICIADO, TODO EL PERSONAL DEBE EVACUAR INMEDIATAMENTE –

-Oh vaya...lo que faltaba -suspiro fastidiado el joven de ojos amatistas

Todos comenzaron a correr en círculos, tomándose la cabeza y gritando "¡Vamos a morir!" a excepción de Zero, Takuma, Kain y el sangre pura.

-¡Rápido entren! -abre una rejilla que estaba en el suelo de la cocina, dejando ver el túnel. Todos entran por este rápidamente.

La mansión había comenzado a derrumbarse por los explosivos instalados en todo rincón del lugar.

-¡Corran, corran, corran! -todos siguieron por el túnel escuchando y tambaleándose por la fuerza de las explosiones.

Cuando lograron salir por un pozo no muy lejos de la mansión, corrieron con rapidez lejos de esta.

-¡Todos abajo! –exclama Takuma, tirándose al suelo siendo imitado por los demás

Solo se escucho el fuerte ruido de la explosión y la destrucción total del lugar.

Los jóvenes estaban tirados en el suelo llenos de polvo, tierra y lodo. Pero todos sanos y salvos.

-Oh demonios...estando tan cerca de encontrar ese teso…¿eh? -Aidou distingue un cofre que salió volando justo a su lado y lo toma - ¡SI! ¡mi tesoro! -desesperadamente abre la caja y lo único que encuentra es una nota y otros papeles -"Querido seguidor, si has escuchado la leyenda de mi tesoro felicidades, lo has encontrado, te entrego esta carta y los papeles de mi mansión junto con todo lo que hay en ella." –Al leer las palabras de la carta

Todos miran los escombros de la mansión y una gotita baja por su cabeza. Aidou Hanabusa empieza a llorar como niño chiquito.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes arreglaban su ropa, se sacudían o hacían sonar sus huesos rotos.

Llegan, los demás alumnos y las personas que andaban cerca, las autoridades locales llegaron a ver lo sucedido y los restos de la mansión.

La guía del museo les reprocha furiosamente lo sucedido, ya que con ese desastre había perdido un sueldo.

Y al final de todo, Cross tuvo que pagar la indemnización por los daños hechos, mientras que Yagari regañaba a los "aventureros" furiosamente.


	10. Sentimientos

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que sigen mi fic, un abrazo y espero que les guste el cap. ;)**

**Todo esto lo puedo hacer por una personita especial que es mi inspiración, siempre me ayuda a desarrollar mis ideas xD**

**Bueno, ahi les va :D !**

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes "aventureros" que se adentraron a la extraña mansión, estaban siendo regañados por la señorita guía. Estaba muy enfadada porque aparte de haberse adentrado sin permiso y recorrer con mucho lujo el lugar, la habían destruido por completo. Aquella reliquia que había estado por mucho, pero muchos años ahí, y que de la nada unos adolecentes aparecieran y la destruyeran.<p>

Los chicos de aquella aventura solo escuchaban los regaños de la chica, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Mientras tanto que Cross intentaba calmar al mal humorado profesor y cazador de un solo ojo, quien casi quería matarlos.

Después de la gran reprimenda los alumnos de ambas clases, descansaron las últimas horas del día, hasta que el sol se oculto y la luna se poso en el oscuro cielo.

Los demás alumnos descansaban en sus respectivas tiendas, los pequeños y desobedientes aventureros, se encontraban mucho mas alejados que los demás grupos, estaban casi al principio del bosque. Dormir apartados de los demás; era su pequeño castigo por entrar sin permiso en un recinto privado. Además de tener que compartir las tiendas

-Awww…parecemos unos exiliados –se quejaba el chico de mirada turquesa, mientras acomodaba su saco de dormir

Kain, muy mal humorado, lo vio con un aura asesina –Por seguirte me metí en problemas y ahora tendré que compartir la tienda contigo –

Aidou, hizo un puchero y en silencio se acomodo para dormir.

Kaname leía con tranquilidad y vio de reojo a su compañero de tienda -¿Por qué tan sonriente? Takuma –Interrogo, sin dejar su lectura

El rubio, sin dejar de sonreír. Lo miro –Pues, aunque estemos castigados, la "aventura" fue muy divertida –

La tienda más grande, era ocupada por las tres jovencitas. Yuuki, Sayaka y Alanis.

La de ojos miel, miro a su amiga y dijo: -Alanis, tu dormirás en medio –

Ella, inflo las mejillas como niña chica -¿Y por qué? –

La vampiresa, contesto: -Porque eres la más pequeña –

-Cierto –Afirmo, Sayaka

-Oigan…-Alanis, se fingió estar ofendida. Pero no se negó y accedió a dormir en medio. Ya que pudo notar la pequeña tensión que existía entre Yuuki y Sayaka, era más que obvio que ni una de las dos quería estar cerca de la otra.

Por otro lado, el caballero de ojos lilas tendría que compartir tienda con Elliot, a lo cual se negó rotundamente, decidiendo dormir al aire libre. Tomo su saco de dormir y se poso bajo un gran árbol.

Elliot, por su parte, estaba contento al tener mas espacio para dormir.

Cuando ya eran pasado de la media noche, como era de esperarse todos dormían, a excepción de algunas personas.

De repente se escucharon unos leves quejidos. Era Alanis, que al estar durmiendo entre ambas chicas, además de estar apretada, tenia brazos y pies encima. Yuuki y Sayaka, se veían tranquilas, pero al dormir, no lo eran. Como pudo, la chica de ojos azules, salió de la tienda con una manta en mano y suspiro aliviada, aunque con una cara de pocos amigos al tener sueño.

-Esas chicas..son de lo peor al dormir –susurro gateando hasta la tienda de acampar de Elliot. Sus murmullos llegaron a los oídos de Zero, quien aun no lograba conciliar el sueño.

La dama dio un gran bostezo cuando estuvo frente a donde dormía Elliot, como si fuera de lo más normal se introdujo allí, recostándose a su lado

También, como era de esperarse, Elliot estaba despierto. Ante la repentina compañía de la chica, se sentó de golpe y la miro -¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –pregunto

Ella, lo vio con cara de sueño –Las chicas son muy inquietas para dormir –Bostezo –Y como tu estas solo vine aquí, además…-pauso –No te hare nada, no soy una clase de acosadora, además no haremos nada aparte de dormir, la tienda esta abierta. Asi que ahora duerme y ya –se volteo para dormir.

-Oye…espero que no me golpes dormida –susurro volviendo a acomodarse.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, todos continuaban muy dormidos a excepción de Zero. Y Elliot quien no podía dormir gracias a la compañía de la dama dormida a su lado profundamente.

Pensaba en por qué su padre quería tanto poseer a esa chica, el por qué le había causado tanta tragedia y seguiría haciéndolo hasta que la tuviera en sus manos. _¿Por qué?;_ era las interrogaciones de Elliot. El, era ahora el encargado de llevarle a esa chica a su padre, ¿porque era su deber llevar a cabo el también los malvados planes de su padre?, tal vez era su obligación como hijo, ya que solo se tenían el uno al otro. Pero _No_…, no quería seguir con eso, aunque se opusiera contra su propio padre.

El joven se sentó y removía su cabellera hacia atrás, dejando libre su frente de su flequillo tan solo por unos instantes. Suspiro y giro la vista hacia la chica, quien dormía como si nada pasara -¿Quién eres…y porque te pareces tanto a ella? ¿Por qué mi padre te quiere…? ¿Acaso será tan solo una obsesión? –Las interrogaciones salían de su boca, siendo bajitos susurros. Ya no podía conciliar el sueño, las interrogaciones en su mente eran demasiadas, solo se limitaba a observar a Alanis. A veces reía bajito al verla suspirar entre sueños, y viendo lo divertida que se veía al dormir, aun mas tierna que divertida

Noto como la chica se descubrió un poco y con cuidado se acerco a ella para volver a cubrirla, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo algo mas llamo su atención.

La playera que Alanis traía puesta como pijama se había levantado un poco por los leves movimientos que hacia cuando dormía. Dejaba ver un poco su plano vientre. Pero no fue eso lo que logro llamar la atención de Elliot, si no que; en la piel de la chica se podía ver una parte de algo como un tatuaje o una marca, por la forma que se lograba ver, a simple vista parecía un tatuaje, pero no era así.

Elliot, mas que curioso de querer ver completamente aquella marca, levanto la tela un poco mas, dejando expuesto completamente el vientre de la chica, el cual se inflaba por su lenta y profunda respiración.

El, sorprendido, al ver completamente el tatuaje-marca que estaba impregnado en la piel de Alanis -¿P-porque…? Ella…, no puede ser –las interrogaciones volvían a su cabeza nuevamente. Aun sosteniendo la tela que cubría el torso de la chica, fijo su vista en la figura para verificar si veía bien o solo era un engaño de sus ojos. Pero no, todo era verdad y él conocía aquella marca. -¿Quién es verdaderamente esta chica? –esta vez que acerco al rostro de ella para ver sus rasgos físicos. –No ahí duda…sus rasgos físicos son casi iguales a los de _esa mujer_…-susurro

-¿Qué es lo que planeas? –la grave voz viril de Zero en esos momento, saco del pequeño trance en el que estaba Elliot. El cazador hacia estado viendo todos sus movimientos desde la entrada de la tienda

Los amatistas se encontraron con los zafiros de Elliot. Una pequeña tensión se formo entre ambos.

Zero volvió a insistir -¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer? –lo miro –No la toques tan a la ligera -

-Piérdete cazador –Murmuro Elliot -¿Que? ¿Tu si la puedes tocar?. Según se no es tu novia…-comento –Además… ¿que ya no tienes a Yuuki? –se burlo –Bueno, no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo –tras decir esto, el joven de melena negra desapareció

El peli plateado, frunció levemente el ceño y gruño levemente. Deslizo su vista hacia la chica dormida y se acerco hacia a ella; la observo unos segundos y luego con cuidado bajo la playera de Alanís, para no despertarla. Antes de hacerlo fijo su vista en el tatuaje de ella, a simple vista parecía una mancha cualquiera, pero la figura que presentaba era la de un: fénix, el cual marcaba casi todo el costado derecho del vientre de Alanis.

Con el roce que ocasiono la mano de Zero sobre la piel de la chica, la izo despertar. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y con pereza. Se incorporo lentamente, sentándose mientras se refregaba un ojo para mejorar su nublada vista.

-Zero…-susurro Alanis, al verlo allí frente a ella. Mirándola fijamente -¿Qué haces aquí? –

El, la miro, mudo.

Ella, lo vio confundida al no tener respuesta, entre abrió los labios para pronunciar otras palabras de interrogación.

Pero…fue interrumpida antes de que hablara, los brazos del cazador rodearon su cintura.

Alanis, lo vio aun mas confundida, intento zafarse despacio, pero quedo helada ante la segunda acción del joven;

Los fríos labios de Zero, estaban sobre los de ella, besándola suave y repentinamente.

Zero, no pudo resistirse a verla dormida y recordar todos aquellos momentos que había pasado con ella. Estaba besando a aquella chica que sufría por él, al verlo con alguien a quien aun no lograba superar del todo. Besaba a aquella mujer, que lo había hecho sentir nuevamente la tranquilidad y esperanzas desde que Yuuki lo había dejado por irse con Kaname Kuran. Esta vez no la confundió con la vampiresa, la vio como la verdadera chica que era y no con quien la había confundido aquel día en la enfermería. Pero si, aun estaba confundido, tenía que escoger a una de las dos, Ni Yuuki ni Alanis eran trofeos, pero debía guiarse por los verdaderos sentimientos de su corazón. Al besarla no pensó en nada, ni siquiera en cual sería la reacción de la jovencita.

Como era de esperarse Alanis reacciono a los segundos después y lo alejo de manera brusca; mordió fuertemente su labios y lo empujo, dejándolo apartado de ella. Un hilito de sangre corría por el fino labio de ella, al alejar a Zero tan brusco, sus colmillos dañaron su boca.

-Eres un tonto, no me vuelvas a besar –Murmuro, limpiando rápidamente sus labios, no quería alertar a los demás vampiros con el aroma. -¿Sabes que besar a si a alguien es estar jugando con ella? –alzo la vista y lo vio con seriedad.

El guardo silencio.

-Eres un idiota…no te pudiste aguantar hasta que Yuuki despertara y..así dejar de confundirme con ella –sus ojos se aguaron, bajo la mirada. No quería llorar, no era el momento.

-¿Me estas reprimiendo el haberte besado?...-quebró el silencio que había hecho –Es que acaso…¿no ansiabas ser besada por mi?

Alanis, al oírlo, alzo la mirada furiosa. –No te burles de mis sentimientos, Zero –

-No me burlo –

La chica frunció el ceño

-Fue un accidente, y yo no reprimo que te beses con Yuuki, solo…deja de confundirme –esta vez sus ojos mostraban molestia y tristeza –Solo eso..si quieres bésate y manoséate todo lo que quieras con ella…pero a mi…no me reprimas nada y tampoco me utilices –se trato de levantar, pero; El, la sostuvo fuertemente, dejándola caer sobre el saco de dormir. Se posiciono sobre ella, sin dejar todo su peso encima Alanis, para que no escapara la sostuvo de las muñecas, mirándola fijamente. –Zero…si me muerdes ahora..Alertaras a los demás y tendremos problemas –

Era verdad, hace casi 3 semanas no se alimentaba bien. Tomaba por montones de las pastillas de sangre, pero no saciaban su sed. Poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre de sus muñecas y se aparto, dándole paso para que ella se sentara

-Demonios…-Zero, cubrió su rostro con la palma de la mano –Te necesito…es inevitable, deseo tu sangre…¡soy un monstruo! –apretó su mano contra su rostro, jalando algunos mechones de su cabello

-Shh…-Con delicadeza, ella, tomo la mano viril de su amado y deposito un suave beso en la piel pálida de Zero –Trata de mantenerte calmado con las pastillas, por favor…-

-Alanis…-Zero la abrazo con fuerza pero delicado a la vez –Sobre lo que me dijiste ese día en la enfermería…yo…-la apego mas a el –Te quiero a ti…-le susurro. –Te necesito…yo, te quiero –

Al oírlo, bajo la cabeza y sonrió irónica. Luego alzo su vista, pero..en seguida al mirarle, se sonrojo tan intensamente. Esas eran las palabras que deseaba escuchar de él. Lo ansiaba desde hace mucho.

-¿Me quieres? –Zero, pregunto atropelladamente

Ella, se sonrojo aun mar e iba a responder algo, quizá algo cuando, el cazador agrego:

-Te sonrojas porque, aun….-no pudo continuar

-Zero…-pronuncio suavemente. La mirada de Alanis era dulce y triste a la vez –no es tan fácil hablar de este tema. No es un juego, no lo tomes tan a la ligera..-

-Pero…-

-Pero –Agrego ella, brusca –Tu corazón aun esta confundido, aun piensas en Yuuki. El amor Zero…no se siente con la cabeza, si no con el corazón –la sonrisa en sus labios era suave

-Alanis…-

-Si fuera mas ingenua, en estos momentos estaría en tus brazos llorando de felicidad y besándote como si el mundo se acabara…-una risita se escapo de sus labios.

-¿No me crees? –pregunto, el.

Ella, negó suavemente, mientras salía de la tienda de acampar. –Sabes…envidio a Yuuki, tiene a dos hombres que la aman, pero ella…solo los hace sufrir…-su mirada se nublo de seriedad –ahí veces..que deseo que nunca hubiera aparecido nuevamente frente a ti, aunque eso me haga una celosa impulsiva. Sentir celos de que ella bese tan solo a un amigo que ni siquiera es mi novio…-gira a verlo –Por eso..ahora es difícil creer que tu me quieres, ya que hace poco..te vi en una situación bastante comprometedora con ella –

Zero, solo la veía mudo hasta el momento

-Aun amas a Yuuki. Tu y ella son unos caprichosos –una divertida sonrisa se formo en sus labios –Y yo también…ya que deseo hasta lo imposible por tenerte a mi lado y que ninguna otra te mire –volvió a sonrojarse

El, rompió el silencio en el que estaba sometido

-Te equivocas…si ame a Yuuki, pero eso fue hace tiempo –El de orbes amatistas salió y se paro junto a ella -Lo que paso fue nada mas un accidente, todas esas veces que me viste con ella en la academia, fueron…solamente idioteces mías…-

-Zero…lamento se así de dura con esto, pero…no quiero fingir que soy amada por alguien que aun está confundido con sus sentimientos –le miro –Por eso, aunque me cueste aceptarlo…te olvidare –oculto su mirada

-Lo evitare. Lo hare hasta que me creas que verdaderamente te quiero. No me olvidaras –

Alanis, ríe suavemente –Bien, te estaré esperando –lo miro dulcemente –Ya que el corazón es como un niño, espera lo que realmente desea. Y por que…definitivamente no quiero…olvidarte… –susurra comenzando su camino hacia el bosque.

Una suave mano se apoyo en el hombro del joven Zero. Volteo a verlo y se encontró con esos suaves ojos chocolates, era Yuuki Kuran, quien lo miraba tranquila.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste todo con más detalle? –Interrogo la jovencita

-Tampoco me hubiera creído…-Murmuro mirando el cielo nocturno –Espero que las cosas no se hagan más difíciles –susurro al aire

-Zero…-Yuuki, le sonrió con suavidad –Dale un tiempo, debe estar confundida, pero si te quiere mucho. Además…¿olvidaste lo que hablamos aquella noche en los establos? –

_**-Flash Back –**_

La joven continuaba arrodillada junto a él con los ojos cerrados, con una extraordinaria avidez marcada en cada uno de sus rasgos. Deseaba que él; Zero, bebiera de su sangre, cada vez mas quería sentirlo cerca a ella. Cuando Zero se alejo de su cuello y la miró, ella se volvió y abrió unos ojos en los que se marcaba una expresión de cansancio por la pérdida de sangre. El, se agitó violentamente, al verla de tal manera su preocupación aumento, con cuidado, la recostó sobre el heno, dejando sus brazos a cada costado de ella. Yuuki le miraba con ternura. Poniendo un dedo sobre los enrojecidos labios de Zero. Llevo su dedo a su propia boca y lamio el pequeño rastro de sangre.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos, el bajó la vista mientras ella la levantaba. Miró sus oscuros ojos y no resistió robarle un beso. El suave y dulce de sabor a sangre sobre los labios de ambos, lo disfrutaban abriéndose paso entre sus irresistibles labios.

Los leves relinchos que causaban los caballos, llamaron la atención de Alanís. La chica andaba dando una vuelta cerca del establo, al escuchar a los caballos se alarmo un poco y decidió ir a revisar si sucedía algo, inocente de la siguiente escena que sus ojos verían.

Como la puerta estaba entre abierta, se asomo un poco para ver. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Zero estaba sobre Yuuki, besándola apasionadamente –Ze-Zero...-susurro ella viendo sorprendida.

Las piernas de Alanis temblaron al ver aquella escena que le desgarro el corazón, lentamente retrocedió sin darse cuenta de marcar bien sus pasos, hasta que casi tropezó con una pequeña piedra. Con rapidez salió huyendo del lugar, mostrándose como una cobarde que no afronta la verdadera realidad que sus ojos veían.

Los agudos oídos de Yuuki, sintieron el ruido de algunos pasos afuera y adivino enseguida de quien se trataba. Alejo a Zero de ella y le miro temblorosa –Zero…esto no está bien –

Zero, se alejo, sentándose frente a la vampiresa, fijando su vista en la chica –Era Alanis ¿verdad? –bajo el rostro y cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Era ella…Zero –con cuidado se puso de pie y lo mira –Nosotros…todos este tiempo, hemos estado lastimando a personas que verdaderamente nos quieren –

El hombre arqueo la ceja -¿Ahora me vienes con eso? –

Yuuki, desvió su mirada –Lo sé, fui yo quien comenzó con esto. Pero…solo quería que las cosas entre tu y yo volvieran a ser como antes…-suspiro –Jamás pensé que…llegaríamos a esto, bueno tal vez si lo hice, ya que la mitad de mi corazón…pertenece a ti –se agacho, abrazando sus propias rodillas –Pero…quiero a Kaname, quiero estar junto a el -

Zero solo la escuchaba en silencio, hasta que decidió hablar –Hoy Alanis me golpeo y me grito confesando sus sentimientos hacia mi…- murmuro –Yo cometí el error de confundirla contigo la mayoría de las veces. Pero, todos aquellos momentos que he pasado con ella…me hacen…sentirme tan bien. Yo…la quiero y la necesito –dijo en susurro aquellas últimas palabras.

-Entonces…-la vampiresa se puso de pie nuevamente –Ganémonos el perdón de aquellas personas a las que verdaderamente amamos…-sonríe levemente –Pero no confundas ese cariño que le tienes a Alanis…no lo confundas con el deseo a la sangre de ella –

El, solo la miro, sin decir nada. Segundos después asintió.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron suavemente. Aquel, fue el último beso entre ambos, despidiendo ese lazo que los hacía ser algo más que hermanos y amigos.

_**-End Flash Back –**_

Una gran palmada se estampo en la espalda de Zero, mientras una risita traviesa venia por parte de Yuuki, quien lo había golpeado –Eres tan impulsivo a veces -

-Y tu tan chillona como siempre –la miro serio

-¡Ey! –

-Shh…no hagas ruido, ahora vete a dormir –Zero, volteo su vista hacia el bosque

-Esta bien, buenas noches –Yuuki se retira

El joven cazador de melena platinada, se quedo perdido mirando el cielo.

·

·

·


End file.
